Our Legacy
by Cowoline
Summary: This story is the sequel to my fanfiction "Them or us" made for the Hellboy movie universe. It is also very loosely based on the comics "Garden of souls" and "Plague of frogs" by Mike Mignola. After finding an amphibian creature a series of events are set in motion that forces Abe to come to terms with the nature of who and what he is. AbeXOC Louise HellboyXLiz
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This story is the sequel to my fanfiction "Them or us" made for the Hellboy movie universe. This takes place after that story, so I recommend reading it first. This story is based on Del Toro's movies Hellboy one and two. It is also very loosely based on the comics "Garden of souls" and "Plague of frogs" by Mike Mignola . The only character that belongs to me is Louise Moran and the storyline is my own as well. Thank you Mike Mignola and Del Toro for creating stories that continue to inspire out imagination. Cowoline._

- OOO -

Five people had been killed over the past two weeks. The authorities' official statement was that there was a particular aggressive alligator in the area, who was the cause of these deaths. He didn't believe it. Alligators didn't need to eat that often or in that amount, in that short period of time. And now his son had gone missing. The police said they would do anything they could to find him, but he didn't believe them and there was no way he would just sit by and do nothing. So instead of staying indoors and keep out of the swamp, he took his rifle and searched for his son, accompanied by his dog. Afternoon turned into night and he had still not found his son. It was raining and he was wet to the bone. His boots were heavy from the mud that they had collected from several hours of walking. The rain and the darkness made it impossible to navigate and his son's disappearance and the killing made him paranoid. He jumped at every shadow and started to see terrifying shapes in every second piece of shrubbery. The wise thing would have been to turn around, but the dog seemed to finally have gotten a scent of his son. He then heard the sound of something moving behind him. He turned around flashing his flashlight, but saw nothing. His breathing became heavy and he was beginning to tremble. If it was the cold or his anxiety that provoked he didn't know. When he turned around he saw it. Its large eyes were shinning red from the flashlight, its skin greenish brown and it was as tall as a man. It was anything but an alligator.

"God, have mercy..." He said in a low terrified voice as he was frozen in place.

- OOO -

Another Friday night, another party. Michael always liked these university parties, but this one he had looked forward to because **she** would be there. She never came to these things usually, but she made an exception, since they had just turned in their final paper for their P.H.D. He had an eye on her for months, but rumour was that she was already in a relationship. But since no one had ever met him, Michael had decided to try his luck anyway. Louise was pretty, funny and intelligent. She was not a person all guys went for, but her kind and confident behaviour made her irresistible to him. He had tried to convince her to go out with him before, but she had turned him down. Yet he kept persisting. One day he was bound to succeed, right? She was standing near the window drinking that sweet white wine she liked so much, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol. She was wearing a dark jeans and a purple shirt with no sleeves and many of the top buttons were unbuttoned. With her long sliver earrings, dark red hair in a ponytail and the dark make up that made her green eyes sparkle, she was as tempting as any goddess. Louise was strange. In some ways she was very feminine and in others not at all. Like her taking a P.H.D. in engineering. Everything about her seemed to be a contradiction. He walked towards her and she gave a sweet smile as he approached.

"Hey Mike. Want some?" She offered him some wine.

"Hey, no thanks. I still don't get why beer isn't good enough." He smiled teasingly, raising his beer.

"I prefer to drink something I actually enjoy. Especially, since it happens so rarely." She smiled.

"You could come to these things more often, you know. It would be nice having you here." He replied with a flirting smirk, that she chose to ignore.

"You know I don't stay for the weekends." Louise stated, seemingly indifferent.

"I know, I just don't understand why." He replied trying not to sound to annoyed.

"Because, I have someone waiting for me." She smiled with a blush. Michael grumbled on the inside. He couldn't make her blush with the most flirtatious remarks, but just the thought of **that guy** could make her turn scarlet.

"Oh yes, the imaginary boyfriend. I don't get it. You only see this guy on the weekends and he never shows up for anything important happening here. If he was worthy of you he would show up, when you have accomplished something. Like today." Michael stated seriously.

"Maybe I like the mystery? What girl doesn't want to be swooped away by some handsome stranger in the dark?" She teased in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm serious. He never visits you. He hasn't met anyone you know and you always stand ready for his every beg and call. You are usually so independent. This relationship can't  
be healthy for you." He said concerned.

"It's not what you think. I know you mean well, but I am happy with him." Louise explained.

"Why him? I would be there for you if you let me. What makes this guy so wonderful, when he doesn't even show up at a time like this? To celebrate your accomplishments." He asked seriously and tried not to sound pleading.

"He might not be here tonight, but I tell you this. If I am stuck in hell, he is the only person who is going to cross it simply to get me back." She stated seriously. So much so that Michael almost believed she meant it literally.

"Is it a race thing?" Michael asked suddenly, in a little insulted way.

"What?" She asked, as she spat out her white wine and her eyes widening.

"Is it because I'm black?" He said seriously and got angry as she started laughing.

"What? Why is that so funny?" He said angrily.

"Because, you are being idiotic!" She blurted out with a laugh and then composed herself before continuing.

" Sorry, that was unkind... It has nothing to do with that. It's just that I love someone else. If you knew..." Her cell phone made a noise. Louise took it up and read the text message. Instantly a bright smile appeared on her face and her eyes sparkled the same way as, when she was enthusiastic. She looked out the window and waved down to a black car parked in front of the building.

"And your jailor as summoned you." Michael grumbled. Louise shook her head.

"See you Monday, Michael." She said sweetly and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He looked out the window as Louise ran out the door. By the car stood a man in a black leather coat with the collar up, black gloves and a hat, even on a warm spring night. It was the same every Friday. He would stand by the car, text Louise and she would run down and throw herself into his arms. They guy never came inside or talked to anyone. Then when Monday came he would remain in the car as she exited it. On more than on one occasion, she had taken a few steps away from the car only to jump right back in it and kiss him. Well, Michael assumed that was what she did. Since the glass on the car was shaded he couldn't be certain. But her lips always had the brightest colour of deep pink after. Tonight was no exception, other than the fact that she was intoxicated. As soon as she came out the door she ran towards him, jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. He always embraced her as if he was never going to let her go and yet, when Monday came, he would anyway. Michael couldn't figure it out. If they were so in love, as they seemed to be in the dark of night, why would they not want to spend every waking moment together?

- OOO -

Abe had to chuckle as he looked at her. It wasn't funny really, she wasn't feeling well. Then on the other hand it was completely her own fault. Still his heart felt a little ache seeing her lying in their bed, in pain, hiding her head under the pillow. She looked so pathetic and adorable at once. He went next to her side of the bed and sat down.

"Louise, wake up." He said lovingly to which she just groaned.

"You, my dear, have a hangover." He stated in a far too happy voice for his lovers taste.

"You would think stating the obvious would be a waste of your abilities." She grumbled sarcastically with the pillow still covering her head. Abe just chuckled.

"Stop being a baby. Sit up and drink this." He ordered still with a smile in his voice.

"You are positively the doctor with the **worst** bedside manner, I have ever met." She grumbled.

"That so." Abe stated without a hint of sympathy.

"Yes, and I know Red will agree." She continued to grumble. Abe leaned forward and placed his mouth just above the most sensitive spot on her neck.

"I don't remember you complaining about my bed manners last night." He said suggestively as his lips ghosted the sensitive area, sending a shiver down her spine.

"I was too drunk to remember." She stated coldly, but the smile she hid under the pillow told another story.

"No you weren't." Abe chuckled and removed the pillow earning a scowl from Louise.

"I'm beginning to understand why Red hates psychics. It's impossible to win an argument." She grumbled with a small crocked smile.

"Enough complaining and drink this." Abe said as he handed her an aspirin and a glass of water. She sat up and took the pill and drank the water.

"Thank you, love." She smiled sweetly at him handing him the glass.

"You're welcome. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" He asked as he stroked her cheek and placed the glass on the night table.

"Weren't you just boasting about contribution to the night?" Louise asked teasingly and heat instantly rose to Abe's cheeks.

"Ha! I made you blush!" She declared, as if it were a victory. He leaned in and kissed her a little roughly.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." He growled teasingly against her lips and she chuckled.

"It was entertaining, that's for sure. I missed you though... especially, when Michael kept hitting on me. That guy simply does not know how to take "no" for an answer." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I would have been there but…" Abe started to apologize.

"It makes you uncomfortable and that's perfectly alright. As long as I get to come home to you, it's fine." She smiled sweetly and kissed him again. He sighed with relief. Despite her childish teasing and mockery, she was both wise and understanding. Still a part of him continued to have that nagging feeling. He pulled away and looked at her lovingly, but sad.

"I wish I could give to the support you deserve." He sighed resting his forehead on hers. She pushed him back slightly and gave him a kind smile.

"You stayed up with me two nights in a row, while I finished my report. And after that you even read through it to help me check for errors. Not to mention you made sure I have a job, when I'm done. You are supporting me constantly and it means the world to me." She smiled stroking his cheek.

"I was happy to do it, but it's not just that... I can never be a full part of your life, without exposing you to ridicule or harassment." Abe sighed sadly and she gave him a confused look.

"Where is all this coming from? Michael... you read my mind and saw the conversation I had with him, didn't you?" Louise said and with the realisation gave him a stern look.

"Well, yes... It was on your mind on the way home, it was difficult not to notice." Abe said slightly apologetic.

"Damn it Abe!" She growled.

Abe knew he had crossed a line of some sort. She would never use his nickname unless she was scolding him. The worst part about it was that her mind would be racing so fast, he couldn't keep up with her thoughts. It made her impossible to read, unpredictable and in addition to that she could have a wicked tongue. She could crush even the best made arguments.

"I know you can't help but read my mind, but seriously! When you do, would you at least have the courtesy of reading my emotions along with it? I was thinking about it because his interrogation annoyed me, not because I have doubts about you and me." She said sternly and took herself to the head. This was not helping her headache.

"I was, but have you considered that this is emotionally trying for me? Knowing that I cannot be there, when I want to?" He snapped.

"Of course I have considered it and you know it! But you of all people should know better, than let such thoughts be inspired by jealousy." She snapped back and he cringed.

She might not be psychic, but she knew him so well, that he could hide almost as little from her as she could him. Louise let out a sigh and lay back down. He instantly regretted that he snapped at her. She was after all just trying to get through to him how much she cared. He leaned forward as he stroked her cheek and she offered him a small smile.

"I can't wait to be done with my study. Then I can finally move in here instead of travelling back and forth. If you still want me?" She replied, the first part sweetly and the next teasingly. He leaned forward further and kissed her.

"You know I do." He replied and gave her another small kiss. "Now get up. I think we better get something solid in you." He continued as he sat back up and she gave a groan.

"Alright, I surrender to the power of logic, good reason and concerned boyfriends." She sighed with dramatics and Abe chuckled as he went down the stairs. Almost the instant he was down he heard her again.

"Aaawww Abe! What the hell is my shirt doing in your tank?" She scolded, but Abe just smiled.

"It wasn't on purpose. I was focused on other matters, remember." He replied with a chuckle before walking out of the library.

Louise shook her head, as she fished her shirt out of the water and twisted it to get the water out. She couldn't believe that Abe had been jealous, but she had to admit it was endearing. She just didn't like when it inspired such dire thoughts. Only seeing each other in the weekends was straining on both of them. A part of her thought this level of attachment slightly ridiculous, but after all they had gone through together these past nine months, perhaps it was normal. She chuckled to herself at the irony. The most normal part of her life, in the first long while they had known each other, had been her feelings for him. He was right in a way. They could not just go out like other couples. Even seeing a movie, without people starring at him, would be impossible. It didn't bother her either way. If people were starring, it would be their problem and if Abe was more comfortable with avoiding it, she understood that as well. Thankfully in a month there would be one aspect less of their lives that would be separate. She grabbed some clothes and put them on. She felt a little queasy, so perhaps getting something to eat wouldn't be a bad idea.

When she walked into the shared living room and kitchen, she saw Red sitting on a chair at the dining table with Abe. Red grinned when he saw her.

"Oh, I know that look. You need some coffee squirt." Red said with a smile as he raised his mug. Louise cringed. Coffee was something she had never learned to drink.

"Don't worry, I made some tea for you." Abe chuckled and she sat down next to him. As he handed her the mug, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Abe, you can't spoil her like that. You raise a high bar for the rest of us. Next thing you know Liz will start bugging me about how I should pay more attention to her needs." Red grumbled, slightly joking.

"I apologize." Abe chuckled.

"So I get to suffer, because you don't want to spoil Liz? Damn." Louise replied with a smile.

Abe was about to reply, when his phone rang. He answered it and walked away from the table. Red pushed some toast towards Louise.

"Eat."

"Yes sir." Louise replied with a smile and then looked at Abe in the other end of the room. "How has he been?"

"He seems to be fine. Why?" Red gave her a curious look.

"He just seemed concerned earlier. It's probably nothing, but sometimes he doesn't tell me everything. I can't always decide if it is relation to me or if it's just something he  
is doing for the bureau, he can't tell me about." Louise shrugged.

"Well, he does miss you, when you are in New York." Red concluded.

"I know, but as long as I am studying it is easiest for me to be there." Louise sighed.

"How long until you are done?"

"My final exam is in three weeks and my graduation in four."

"And then it's of working for the bureau?"

"Yup, if Johan gets his way."

"Good thing it isn't me. It always pissed me off to have Manning breathing down my neck." Red grumbled and Abe returned to the table.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. I am after all going to be a researcher and developer, not going to do fieldwork. And even if it is, I'm sure it is worth it." She smiled looking at Abe, who stroked her back. He then looked at her with an apologetic expression.

"What?" She asked.

"It was the bureau. They have found something they want me to take a look at right away." Abe explained sadly.

"Can't they do it themselves?" Red grumbled.

"Apparently my expertise is needed. I'm sorry dearest." Abe said looking at Louise.

"You don't have to apologize for having to work. I know I'm not the most important thing in the world." She said seriously. " Though, it would be so much more fun if I was." She continued with a fake pout that made both Abe and Red chuckled.

"I'll try and see if I can take some of it with me and examine it here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Abe said and gave her a kiss in her hair before leaving. When he was out the door, Red looked at Louise with a smile.

"So gun practise or Halo?"

"Both." Louise said enthusiastically, the headache seemingly passed.

- OOO -

When Abe arrived at the bureau, he was anxious to get in and out of there as soon as possible. He was a little irritated that they needed him, when Louise was home. He tried to comfort himself, with the fact that in a month she would be living with him permanently. He had never thought of himself as being the jealous type, but a part of him was terrified, that being away from him meant that she would realise all that she was missing and find someone else. Not that she had given him any reason to doubt her.

"Hey Fishstick." Manning called from down the hall and Abe went towards him.

"Hello Manning. Would you care to show me why I am here? If you don't mind." Abe requested politely, eager to get this over with.

"Sure, follow me. You will find this interesting."

They walked a little further towards one of the examination rooms and as they walked through the door, Abe nearly fell over. On the examination table was a body of something that looked like a mixture of a frog and a man. It had large eyes, green brown rough skin and webbed hands and feet. In all the time Abe had been with the bureau, he had ever come across any creature that reminded even slightly of himself.

"We have been investigating some unusual killings the past two weeks. Last night the agents managed to track this thing down and kill it. As you can see there is some resemblance and we thought you expertise would be needed." Manning stated.

"Well, it is clearly amphibian, but that does not mean that it is necessarily related to my case. I will look into it however." Abe replied and got ready to examine the creature.


	2. Chapter 2 The gift

The gift

When Abe came home that evening he sat in the car for a long while just thinking. During the past thirty years he had come to terms with the fact that there might only be one of his kind and that solving the mystery of his origin might be out of his reach. Examining that creature had shaken this believe to the core. It didn't seem as highly evolved as he was, but there was no doubt that they were connected. Like Humans were to a Neanderthal. He had kept his promise to Louise and brought a tissue sample home so he could work in his own lab. He had also brought home some of the artefacts that was found, where and when he was. He tried to compose himself and let those thoughts rest for a while. He wanted to spent time with Louise, because Monday always came sooner than he wished. He placed the sample and artefacts in the lab before walking upstairs. He could hear Sarah (Liz and Red's daughter) talking as he went upstairs. When he went into the room he could see her talking to Louise and Liz at the dining table. The expression on Louise's face almost made him chuckle. It looked like confused amusement. She smiled brightly as she saw him and he walked over and kissed her, while standing behind her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a low voice, while Sarah was talking to Liz.

"I can't tell you about it, but I'm fine." Abe replied. She nodded with understanding as she stroked his cheek and gave him another kiss.

"Abe, when are you and Louise getting married?" Sarah asked looking at him.

"Excuse me?" Abe replied as his eyes widened and Louise laughed.

"You just prepare yourself. I have been listening to this all day." Louise smiled at him.

"I'm afraid she has given up on getting Red to marry me, so now you are her next victims." Liz smiled and looked at her daughter as if correcting her behaviour.

"I mean it. Don't you love her?" Sarah almost whined.

"Well, yes... of course." Abe replied taken aback by the question and felt heat rise to his cheeks. Confessing his feelings this openly, wasn't really something he was comfortable with.

"Then you should marry her." Sarah stated as a matter of factly.

"And I don't get a say in this? Perhaps I don't want to get married." Louise chuckled.

"Why not? You get a dress and cake." Sarah explained.

"Mmmhhmm... Not to mention a flower girl with a pretty dress." Louise remarked knowingly and Abe chuckled.

"Yes. And Abe should propose." Sarah said a little exited.

"Alright... will you marry me?" Abe asked casually, looking down at Louise with a teasing expression.

"Hmmm... I guess so." Louise sighed indifferently, going along with his teasing and sure enough Sarah whined.

"No, you are doing it wrong." She whined crossing her arms.

"You have been watching far too much TV, young lady." Liz stated giving Sarah a look that told her to stop her complaining. Sarah let out a sigh and walked away from the table disappointed. Abe chuckled before he walked into the library.

"Sorry about that. She has been pestering Red and me all week." Liz smiled and Louise chuckled.

"That's alright. I'll better go check on Abraham. I think he had a long day." Louise replied and Liz nodded.

When Louise walked into the library, Abe was standing near a bookshelf as if searching for a book. However it was obvious to her that he was deep in thought. Something was bothering him and not only what ever happened today. She walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. He held his hands on hers and began stroking her arms.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." He said in a slightly sad voice.

"Don't be. That's why you have me, to worry and make sure you are feeling well... That and look pretty of course." She smiled saying the first kindly and the latter sarcastically. Abe chuckled lightly, before lifting one of her hands and kissing it.

"I love you." She said in a low voice as she hugged him tighter. He turned around and looked down at her.

"I love you too." He replied stroking her hair before she stood up on her toes and kissed him.

"Mind telling me, what is really brothering you? And I don't mean whatever you are working on." She asked seriously.

"I can't... the two seems to be intertwined at the moment and I don't know where to begin." He replied in a sad voice. Louise looked up at him with a worried expression.

"Love, you are shivering." She stated as saw pain in his eyes. She pulled him close and hugged him.

"Just... don't let go." He whispered and pulled her even closer, almost crushing her.  
How could he tell her, all that he was feeling? He was confused about the nature of his existence and what it meant to him, that there might be others like him. How could he tell her that he recently turned 147 and was still young, when that led to the fact that in time he was going to live without her? How could he tell her, that all he truly wanted was to have a real life and a family with her, when she seemed terrified of the idea? How could he tell her, that he knew she was attracted to Michael, even as he knew she would not act on it? How could express all these emotions that he never believed he would have opportunity to feel? How could he tell her, that a part of him had begun to despise what he is, because it meant so much separation from her? She pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Did you know I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world?" She asked with a smile.

"You do?" He asked as he returned her smile.

"I do. You see, he is awfully intelligent, incredibly kind, has a wonderful sense of humour and when he looks at me it is like nothing else exists. And he is cute too." She smiled brightly up at him.

"Cute?" He asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Very. He has these deep blue eyes that are so expressive, that it sometimes feels like I'm drowning in them. His skin has this beautiful pattern that I have spent hours studying, as he slept, memorising every inch of it. He also does this cute thing with his gills, when he is nervous or shy. It's very endearing." She smiled and he immediately got shy.

"And there it is." She said in a high pitched voice as she smiled brightly. She then turned very serious.

"I love you and only you." She said as she kissed him and he deepened it.

"I transferred some of my emotions by accident didn't I?" He breathed as he pulled away.

"A little perhaps, but I knew from the way you behaved this morning. I wish you would tell me instead of hiding it." The look she gave him was not disappointed exactly or hurt. It was one of genuine concern and that made the ache in his heart much worse.

"I didn't want to worry you." He explained, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"I know. In a few weeks I'll come home for good and I don't plan on leaving again." She smiled at him and stroked his cheek.

"In fact, I plan on spending at least a full week in bed with you after my graduation." She smiled with that look of mischief that he adored, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave a low chuckle.

"I look forward to it." He replied lovingly before kissing her.

- OOO -

Louise had to admit that she was disappointed that Abe had to work, but she knew he would not do it unless it was important. Instead she had decided to do some cleaning, since it was to become her permanent home it was only fair. It also helped her to take her mind of Abe's worries. Whatever he discovered yesterday had shocked him and with all the things he had witnessed over the years, it had to be something extraordinary. She knew she couldn't ask and normally that didn't bother her, but this seemed much more personal. The thoughts were pushed away as she looked at her next task; Polishing the glass on the outside of Abe's tank. She almost got tired by just looking at it, but she knew he would appreciate it. He didn't use it much, when she was home and she found herself wondering how much he used it, when she wasn't. She was almost done, when she heard the door open and saw Abe's reflection.

"You don't have to do that." He smiled as he put the box he was carrying on the desk.

"I wanted to. Done for today?" Louise asked as she walked towards him.

"Not quite. I wanted to take a look at some of these artefacts, but I thought I could do it in your company." He replied as he picked up some of the things from the box.

"Can I have a look or is it for your eyes only?" She asked standing a few feet away.

"You can look. These belong to me. I just haven't collected them from the bureau's archive before yesterday." He explained.

"Why haven't you brought them home, if they are yours?" Louise asked as she stood next to him.

"The professor left them to me in his will. They were found when I was. They didn't have any sentimental value, so I didn't think to take them with me, when I left the bureau."

"I hardly blame you. Some of this stuff is barely anything but rubbish." Louise stated looking down in the box. There were a few old figurines, but most of it was old books with mould on them and even a broken cane.

"I think the professor thought I could use my abilities, to get some information from them." He mused.

"Could you?" Louise asked with curiosity.

"Yes, but nothing of interest to us. Mostly just a few of people's memories and nothing important."

As they started to empty the box they didn't find much of interest. In the bottom of it Louise found a small wooden shrine and she opened it. Inside she found a beautiful necklace with a blue stone.

"Hey, look at this." She said picking it up and showing it to Abe.

"Aah yes. That one was a betrothal gift. It didn't reveal much else I'm afraid."

"It's very beautiful. Silver?" She asked as she studied it.

"White gold. Would you like to have it?" He asked with a smile and she widened her eyes looking at him.

"I couldn't take this." She said with a smile. He walked up behind her and took the necklace. He put it around her neck and then placed a kiss next to the chain.

"I want you to have it. I don't plan on using it myself." He joked.

"I don't know, blue is really more your colour than mine." She teased with a smile and he gave a low chuckle.

"It looks lovely on you all the same. It needs to be cleaned though." He replied holding his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll do that... Look at me snatching your heirlooms." She smiled teasingly.

"I always knew you were after my money." He joked and she gave a small laugh. She looked at the blue clear stone and her heart skipped a beat. It was almost as if she could see his reflection in it and the love she felt for him suddenly became overwhelming. She turned around and looked at him as her heart kept beating almost unnaturally fast.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." She said with an intense, serious and loving gaze, which surprised her.

"You are welcome." Abe replied, also a little stunned by the sudden seriousness.

Louise felt her heart bursting, as if something she had longed for in ages had finally happened. She loved Abe, but at this moment it seemed almost like an obsession. It consumed her to the point where she felt nothing else. She wrapped her arms almost possessively around his neck and kissed him. Abe was surprised, but didn't get time to fully understand what was happening, before he had to grab on to the table to prevent them for falling. She leaned against the table and pulled him closer. He closed his eyes bending forward against her, deepening the kiss further. As his hands started roaming over her back, he felt her emotions and got caught in the same whirlpool of desperate longing. He could not get her close enough and she was holding onto him as if afraid of letting go. He kept kissing her, the kisses becoming more passionate with every passing second. The sweetness of her lips was intoxicating and he noticed nothing beyond that. She lay down on the table, pulling her with him. He kissed her jaw, neck and the fabric covering her breasts. He kept kissing his way down to her hips as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders and gasped. As he lifted her shirt to kiss her hip, her back arched and she pushed down the box. By the sound of the box falling onto the floor, it was like they were both ripped out of a trance. They looked at each other equally stunned. Abe cleared his throat as he looked down at her.

"I think it might be wise to stop before this goes any further. There are young people still awake." He said with regret evident in his voice, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me." She smiled sheepishly.

"No need. I was enjoying it actually. I must be absolutely mad to stop it." He chuckled.

"Not mad, just sensible." She replied as she sat up again.  
And as if on cue Trevor walked into the library crying, with Sarah right behind him. Louise quickly jumped of the table. Abe looked at her and they shared a knowing glance, as they both found it very hard not to laugh.

"Why are you crying sweetheart?" Louise asked giving Trevor a concerned look.

"He fell outside and hurt his hand." Sarah explained as her brother was sobbing too hard to speak.

"Oh dear... I'll have a look at it. Wait in the kitchen and I'll be right there." Abe replied and both children nodded and walked back out the door. He then turned to Louise and leaned into her ear.

"Remind me next time I give you a gift, to do it at a more appropriate hour." He whispered teasingly against her ear before kissing her there, knowing it would send a shiver down her spine. Her responds was to gently swat his arm as she blushed and he walked out of the room. She shook her head lightly at her behaviour, but then paid attention to the necklace. It did need cleaning after years of neglect, so she took it off and went into the kitchen to clean it. With any luck she would have it looking as good as knew.

- OOO -

_She was standing on the balcony looking out over the beautiful garden. After having been engaged in every single dance so far, she needed the fresh air. Otherwise her mother would complain about her being too flushed. It was hardly proper for a young lady to show such passion, but she did so love waltzing. She looked down at her dress. It was pale rose and the top had been embroided with roses. She could feel the corset slightly irritating her. It really had to be tight for this dress._

"Miss Howard?" A male voice said.

She turned around a little surprised. The man was tall, had brown hair and sideburns, grey eyes and was in his late thirties, possibly early forties. He was well looking, but not overly handsome. Still he had a lot of charisma and was considered highly eligible.

"You startled me, sir." She smiled shyly.

"I humbly apologize. Had I known you were deep in thought I would not have intruded." He smiled kindly.

"I was, but that does not mean the intrusion is unwelcome." She said coyly and the time she had used to calm down her flush, seemed to have been in vain.

"I am happy to hear it. I was hoping that you might want to dance the next with me, miss Howard." He gave a crocked smile as he held his hand forward. Feeling shy she merely nodded and took his hand.

As the dance began she found it hard to look into his eyes. They were so intense and yet when she finally found the courage to do so, she found herself unable to look away. The hand he had placed at her waist seemed to be burning through her dress and corset right to her skin. The skin under her glove tingling as he held her hand in his. The dance ended far sooner than she would have liked and he had hardly led her of the dance floor, before she could see her mother's burning eyes. As soon as he had bowed and taken his leave, her mother was next to her.

"Edith, what are you thinking of dancing with that man, when there is so many other eligible young gentlemen here this evening?" She scolded in a low voice.

"Mama, he is father's business associate. I could hardly refuse. Besides he is a gentleman, successful and highly educated, I cannot see the impropriety." Edith explained carefully.

"I understand that, but keep in mind that you are half his age, child." Her mother answered seriously.

As she stood there, she noticed he kept casting discreet glances her way. She had to be mindful of her breathing, but even as she danced with other's it was him who kept appearing in her mind. 

Louise awoke and sat up in the bed. She smiled at the sweetness of the dream, but she had no idea what had inspired it. Then again when do dreams make sense? She looked down at Abe who was still sleeping blissfully. She lifted his duvet and snuggled under it as she cuddled up against him. She smiled as he in his sleep wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. As she lay there she didn't want to fall asleep. In a few hours she would have to get up and leave him again. Damn she hated Mondays.


	3. Chapter 3 Priority of emotions

Priority of emotions

If Abe had to be honest with himself, he hadn't made as much progress this weekend as he should have. His personal life had come to mean much more to him, during the months he had known Louise, that he had different priorities now. In all fairness he didn't have much of a personal life, before he fell in love with her. Therefore he had not found out much about the frogman as he probably should have. Then again he was not working for the B.P.R.D., but was merely a consultant these days. If they were absolutely desperate for results, there would have been more people assigned to the case. From the tissue sample he had brought home, he could determine that this entity didn't seem to have been a normal occurring phenomenon. It seems to have been mutated very suddenly and its cells were degrading very fast. In fact this creature might only be a few weeks old, but it was already very old. He compared it to the studies done on him, which seemed to be the opposite. His cells were hardly degrading at all, but he could see a difference between those taken recently and those taken over thirty years ago. He was aging, but very slowly. He didn't bother looking through books and other evidence held by the B.P.R.D.. He knew that there would be nothing to help him as he had spend years searching through it, in the hope that it would shed some light on his own existence. He had discovered as much as possible, from the tissue sample he brought home and was now at the bureau to take another look at the specimen. As he was examining it he discovered something disturbing. The creature was female and had a large number of fertilised eggs inside it. This could turn out to be very problematic. For one this meant that there was not just one of these creatures. Secondly they were procreating and if they were in fact aging this fast, they would need to this very quickly. In light of this discovery Abe was now in a briefing room with Johan, Manning and a few agents.

"Mein God. This could be catastrophic. We need to find these creatures and fast. Who knows what amount of damage they might do?" Johan replied after Abe had informed him of his findings.

"I agree. We will have to assemble a team quickly and send them down there. Can we count on your corporation, Abe?" Manning asked.

"Of course." Abe nodded. His curiosity prevented him from turning this offer down.

"Perhaps Liz Sherman would be an asset as well. If there are the amount of eggs we fear, she is the best suited to get rid of them. Do you think you can persuade her to join you Abraham." Johan asked.

"I can try, but I can't make any promises."

- OOO -__

She looked down her pale blue dress and rearranged the skirt to it would probably cover her petticoat. She was far more nervous than she should be. This was after all only a dinner for her father's business partners, but he would be there. Some said that his ambition left room for little else in his life and that if he were ever to take a wife, she would be neglected. Edith did not believe it. He seemed like a perfect gentleman to her and she found that any woman lucky enough to win his affections should praise their good fortune. How she wished, that she would be the one to win them. The dinner itself pasted with polite conversation. Much to her dismay she was placed far from him, probably her mother's doing. Her mother had suspected her infatuation with him and did not find him a proper match. Edith did not worry too much however, as she doubted her father would disapprove of the match, should it come to that. As the company was all gentlemen, they all retreated to her father's office, while she and her mother sat in the small sitting room. After an hour her mother stood up.

"I think I am going to retreat for tonight. You should go soon as well. You need you beauty sleep my dear." Her mother said fondly.

"I will mama. I am nearly finished with this needlework. I'll go to bed when I'm done." Edith replied and her mother gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

Ten more minutes pasted, as she sat there with her attention to her work with her gloves placed on the seat next to her. She heard someone enter the room and looked towards the door. He was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, I believed your mother to still be awake." He explained and gestured to the chair opposite her, asking for permission to sit down. She nodded and had to try hard to keep herself from blushing.

"Mama went to bed not long ago and as always you need not apologize for intruding." She smiled shyly.

"I am pleased that you always accept my presence so graciously." He smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

A silence grew between them. She tried to concentrate on her needlework, while his eyes never wavered from her. As her breathing became slightly heavier, she felt her corset straining and feared that her bosom wouldn't be to greatly exposed by it. Eventually he broke the silence.

"I hope you will not find my impertinent, but you're dress is beautiful." He said kindly with an almost flirtatious look in his eyes.

"I... thank you. You are to kind sir." Edith replied as she felt a blush forming on her cheek.

"None of that. Call me Everett. We are after all god friends are we not?" He said moving forward on his chair getting closer to her. She looked at him. In reality this was highly improper, but when he looked at her like that she could not refuse him anything.

"As you wish Everett... My first name is Edith." She said shyly looking away.

"Yes I know. It is a pretty name and I for the longest time have hoped that I may call you by it." He replied and the beating of her heart increased as she looked directly into his grey eyes. There was no shyness in his demeanour as he looked at her. His confidence made her feel little and frail. One of the gentlemen looked inside the sitting room.

"There you are. Mr. Howard has some interesting suggestion for how we may expand, would you care to join the discussion?"

"Of course, I will be right there." Everett answered, but as soon has his friend left the room, his eyes were on her again. He noticed the gloves on the chair next to her.

"May I?" He asked pointing towards the gloves. She gave a hesitant nod and he picked up one of them. He brought it to his lips and kissed it before putting it into his pocket. When he had left the room she let out a nervous giggle.

Louise woke up, but she didn't quite understand why. It was after all not an unpleasant dream. She turned over in her bed and felt cold. She always did, when Abe wasn't next to her. It was strange for her to feel so intertwined with another person. Her previous relationships and lovers had not had this effect on her. Abe was the first person she had allowed herself to truly love. She thought of his jealousy of Michael and shook her head with a smile. She touched the necklace around her neck. It had become even more beautiful after she cleaned it. She brought it to her lips and kissed it, before turning over and tried to fall asleep again.

- OOO -

It took some convincing, but Abe had convinced Liz to join him. He had told her about the case and that there was a possible connection to his origins. This was the only reason she had agreed to it. It was a favour to him, because she owed none to the bureau. They were searching through the swamp for the second day and still found nothing. This was bothering Abe for two reasons. One they needed to find these things fast. Two, it was Friday and he wanted to get home in time to pick up Louise. He never missed the opportunity to pick her up, because it allowed him more time with her. When they finally found what they were looking for a chill ran down their spines. The amount of eggs they found was overwhelming. They were everywhere in a radius of almost a kilometre as far as they were able to determine.

"What do we do? It will take far too long for us to collect them all." Abe said as he looked around.

"We will have to burn them." Liz stated sadly and Abe nodded.

Liz would have to burn the area and the agents would have to make sure that the fire would not spread. Authorities would have to be notified and they had to make to no people were in the area. This operation was going to be more extensive than they had thought. As lucky as it was that they found them this raised more questions. This could impossibly be from just one, so where were the rest and why did they not come across a single one?

- OOO -

Louise sat outside waiting for Abe, but forty-five minutes had pasted and he still wasn't there. She had tried to call his cell phone, but there had been no responds. Perhaps he had fallen asleep in his tank and had not heard it? She sat there and twirled her necklace betweens her fingers. She hardly noticed Michael coming up to her and sitting next to her.

"Pretty necklace." He stated.

"Yes. Abraham gave it to me." She smiled lightly.

"Abraham? So that is his name. Not fictional after all then?" He teased.

"No, he is real." She replied with a mock glare.

"And absent. He is not usually late is he?" Michael asked concerned, trying to keep his own happiness about this fact under control. She sighed and looked at the time.

"No, he isn't. I hope nothing has happened to him." She grabbed a hold around the necklace in momentarily fear.

"It could be that he just forgot." Michael offered.

"No, more likely he has been caught up in work." Louise reasoned.

"Then why hasn't he called to let you know that he wouldn't be here?" He replied.

Louise gave him a slightly annoyed look. She knew perfectly well what Michael was trying to do. However she was very worried for Abe, since this was so unlike him. Louise picked up her phone and tried calling home. Red picked up.

"Hey Red. Do you know if Abraham has left yet?"

"Hi squirt. He isn't home. He and Liz are helping the bureau. I have no idea when they will be back. Blue didn't call you?" Red answered.

"No he didn't." Louise replied slightly worried.

"I heard from Liz two hours ago. I'm sure they are fine." Red reasoned.

"Yes, thank you. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow. Say hi to the children for me." Louise answered trying not to sound disappointed. She ended they call and looked down on the ground.

"So, is he coming?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. He is working, so he must have forgotten to call me." Louise replied with sadness in her voice and Michael felt bad for her. He stood up and offered her his hand.

"Come on. It's Friday I am sure we can find some beer and throw ourselves a little party." He offered.

"I don't know. I'm really not in the mood." She replied.

"Hey, if he cares for you he will come and in the meantime I'm just keeping you awake until he does." He smiled. She gave him a sceptical look.

"We are friends. I will be a perfect gentleman, I promise." He teased and she shook her head finally taking his hand.

A couple of hours pasted and what had started as two friends sitting outside drinking beer had now turned into a small party. They were around twenty people sitting and drinking under the stars. Someone had brought a radio and was now playing a wide variety of music. Louise did like the distraction, but it did not remove her worry or hurt. She didn't drink much or talk a lot, she just watched as other were enjoying themselves. Michael had hoped that he could make this work in his favour. He hoped he could make Louise realise that she was in an unhealthy relationship, but it didn't seem to be working. When a cheerful song started playing he walked over to her and reached for her hand. He laughed as her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh noooo..." She said shaking her head.

"Come one, Louise. I won't bite." He smiled.

"No, but I might break your legs. I have two left feet." She smiled.

"And I am drunk so I am sure that will make up for it." He chuckled.

She continued to refuse, so he grabbed her hand and dragged her up. He started twirling her around and for once he actually made her blush. She started laughing as he kept twirling her and pulling her close only to push her away again. It was hardly graceful, but the glow that radiated from her cheeks, combined with her laugh (that was an attempt to hide her embarrassment) made his heart flutter. It was then that he realised a familiar black car parked some distance from them. Michael was furious with him. He had let Louise wait for him for hours and he didn't treat her as she deserved. He revelled in the fact that this Abraham could see that he was making her happy. Michael decided to get bolder and as he pulled Louise close he kissed her. Immediately her eyes widened and she pushed him away gently.

"Michael, you are a sweet guy, but I am in a relationship with someone else. Please, try to understand that." She said kindly trying not to hurt his feelings anymore than necessary. She tried to pull away, but he held her.

"And where is he? I am here and he isn't. Don't waste your time on him." Michael said in a low concerned voice.

She looked at him unable to find a way to respond, but then Michael unconsciously looked towards the car. Louise looked in that direction and saw it as well. She pushed him away and looked him with fury burning in her eyes. She walked away, picked up her things and went towards the car. Michael went after her and two meters from the car he grabbed her wrist.

"Louise, please. I am only trying to make you see reason." He tried desperately.

"There was nothing reasonable about what you just did! I felt bad for you. I thought you kissed me because you liked me, but it wasn't. You did it because you were jealous! You did it to hurt someone I love and destroy my relationship with him. You call yourself my friend, so perhaps it is time that you start acting like it!" She snapped and pulled her arm to her to her as she went further away.

"Please, I like you so much." He tried, but instantly regretted it as she turned around, giving him a look that would make the largest bodybuilder crumble in fear.

"Go!" She growled and pointed in the other direction.

To his credit Michael realised he had gone too far and walked away. Louise got into the car and looked at Abe, whose expression was unreadable. The look she gave him was one of regret, humiliation and pain. She was shivering from anger and fear as tears were staring to form in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered trying not to cry. He pulled her close and as she leaned into him she started crying silently.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dearest." He replied soothingly. Abe had felt his heart twist in agony when he had seen Michael kiss her, but her reaction had quickly removed it again. He heard the way she had scolded Michael outside the car and right now Abe was furious with him. Few would think an episode like this was worth crying over, but they did not know everything that Louise had been through.

"For a moment it almost felt as if Darren was toying with me again." She said in a low voice.

"I know, but he can't hurt you ever again." Abe soothed kissing her hair.

"Thanks to you. I'm so sorry you had to see that. Michael was trying to hurt you. I hope you believe me when I say that nothing happened." She looked up at him pleadingly.

"Of course I believe you. I think his feelings were hurt more than mine was." Abe smiled down at her and kissed her lips.

"I waited for you and was worried. Why didn't you call?" She asked seriously as Abe wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, but I think you are going to find the answer slightly amusing." He replied and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. It was completely singed and melted.

"Bloody hell! What did you do to it?" Louise laughed taking it from him and looking at it.

"Liz had to burn something we were investigating today. I got caught in the middle of it." Abe explained with a smile.

"Were you hurt?" Louise asked concerned.

"No, that was the only casualty. I had Liz call Red and figured that when I didn't show up, you would call him. I would have made her call you, but she didn't have your number and we had a lot of things to take care of." He explained stroking her hair.

"That's alright. Though I am not sure your phone ever will be." She teased before giving him a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4 Aquaphobia

Aquaphobia

The next morning Abe awoke with Louise sleeping peacefully with her arm resting on his chest. She had a smile on her face even in her sleep and he wondered what she was dreaming about. The last few weeks had been trying for them, but Abe wasn't really sure why. Yes they both had their worries, but it had not been a problem before. His own worries, about their future, seemed to be dominating him at present. He wanted their relationship to evolve, but he wasn't sure how exactly. All he knew was that his time with her was limited and perhaps that is why a part of him was so impatient. This had all been triggered by his jealousy of Michael. He was so afraid of losing her, that his mind had started to think of any possible way she could be bound to him. Living with him, marrying him and even having children. But as she lay there with her arm wrapped around him, he wondered why this wasn't enough. He stroked her cheek very gently, removing some of the hair covering her face, before giving her a soft kiss on her temple. He removed her arm careful not to wake her. He stood up and got dressed, but as was about to walk away he couldn't resist leaning over her and giving her another kiss.

When Louise woke up she was disappointed to find the bed empty. It wasn't unusual for Abe to be up before her and he always let her sleep. Other days he would lay awake just watching her and she had hoped that today he would have stayed. She felt like she failed and betrayed him yesterday. She was ashamed of herself and had hoped that she, at least in some small way, could show him that she was sorry. A sigh escaped her lips as she stood up and got dressed. She walked out and into the kitchen, but it seemed as if she was the only one up. Well besides Abe who was nowhere to be seen. She made herself a cup of tea and sat in the couch. Normally she would turn on her laptop and use it for searching forums, update her blog and things like that, but today she didn't feel like it. After half an hour Abe appeared coming from the door leading towards the cliffs and ocean. He looked at her with a smile.

"You're up. I thought you would still be asleep." He said as he went towards her and sat down.

"I have been awake for a bit. Are you angry with me?" She asked seriously and he looked a little taken aback.

"Of course not. It's very hard to be angry with you." He smiled and kissed her. She chuckled finding it very hard to believe he found it difficult to be angry at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, making sure that she knew he wasn't upset with her.

"I have a surprise for you." He said before kissing her cheek.

"A surprise?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and slight mischief.

"Yes, come with me."

He stood up and took her hand. He took her out the backdoor and down towards the ocean. It was a warm sunny day and Louise could feel the sunlight warm her skin. As they walked along the beach she saw a small motorboat. Abe suddenly lifted her and she gave a squeak of surprise to which he just chuckled. He carried her out the boat and she was laughing the entire way. He placed her in the boat, before jumping up onto himself. She looked around and saw scuba gear in the corner as well as towels and her swimsuit.

"What is all this?" She asked with a smile on her face, he sat down next to her.

"Well, I know you always wanted to learn how to dive, so I thought I would teach you." He smiled kindly.

"You know how to use this?" Louise looked at him surprised, as she couldn't imagine why he would know this.

"I was with Liz, when she was taught how to use it. She was afraid of the water, so having me there was a comfort to her. Over the years I have done a lot of training with agents, who needed to learn this." He explained.

"I bet you were useful to have along." She smiled. He stroked her cheek.

"I wanted to do something for you and apologize for my behaviour lately." He explained softly. She gave him a soft gaze. She placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am so grateful that I have you." She smiled against his lips.

"Now let us get this boat moving. I can't wait." She said excitedly and he chuckled.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, where Abe had planned the dive. He had planned this for some time, since he knew that diving was one of those things Louise had always wanted to try, but never got around too. He just had to wait for the water not to be unbearably cold. Enthusiasm sparkled in her eyes and he adored this about her. It was like she came alive and all of her qualities was magnified by it. She gave a chuckle and looked at him.

"I still find it funny that a fish is going to teach me how to use this." She teased kindly.

"Not as funny as seeing a monkey in water, I assure you." He teased back.

"Ape." She corrected with mock offense and he chuckled.

As she began to change Abe suddenly got very shy. It was silly really, because he had seen her naked times beyond counting, but seeing her like this... The sunlight reflecting of her pale skin and her long hair hanging lose. He could feel his pulse quicken and he knew that he had to look away, before his plans would drastically change. Louise noticed it and chuckled as she put on her bathing suit.

"Am I so repulsive to look at?" She teased and the look Abe gave her was almost horrified.

"You are teasing me." He sighed with relief and she chuckled. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And here I thought that was the whole point of coming out here." She continued to tease.

"If that was all I thought about we would never leave the house." He chuckled and she gave a fake pout. He then saw that mischief forming in her eyes.

"Louise, no." He tried sternly, but she already leaned over the side of the boat pulling him with her into the water. She rose from the water and gave a gasp and Abe had to chuckle.

"Damn that's cold!" She complained as she shivered.

"Stop being such a baby." He chuckled.

"Shut up! Come here and warm me up." She grumbled with a loving smile.

He swam towards her and embraced her shortly, before reaching into boat taking some goggles and a mouthpiece. He instructed her how to use it and she picked it up fairly quickly. After half an hour he decided to instruct how to use the real diving equipment and made her put on the wetsuit. It still amazed him how quickly she learned, when paying attention. She was much more intelligent than her sarcasm revealed. When he felt she was ready they went dived down. As he looked at her he could see her observing with fascination and appreciating even the most common things about her surroundings. He gave a chuckle as he passed her and he could almost hear her grumbling with mock offense, making a comment about him showing off.

Louise looked around and tried to appreciate this glimpse into a world so foreign from her own. She had always wanted to try this. The fact that Abe had gone through all this trouble, made her heart speed up. She had been in three other relationships before Abe, but none of them came close to mean this much to her. Seeing how Abe moved gracefully through the water she felt slightly self conscious. She could swim sure, but compared to him she was this ungraceful crude thing. She suddenly felt like she heard someone scream. Impossible under water of course, but she turned all the same. She saw a shadow near some rocks and swam over to investigate. That was when she suddenly saw a woman plummet to the bottom drowning. Her dress caught in the current, but she didn't seem to struggle. Louise swam as quickly as she could, but as she reached the area where she had seen her there was nothing. Louise could feel herself breathing heavier and suddenly she felt trapped. She felt the wetsuit getting closer to her body, confining her to the point where it began to burn on her skin. Her mask got filled with water, the oxygen tank got heavier pulling her down and the mouthpiece chocking her. She lost the ability to breath and the pressure in her lungs made it feel as if something was grabbing hold on them, twisting them. She began to sink and no matter how hard she tried to resist it she was being pulled further down. She panicked. In her desperation she didn't think clearly and pulled all the equipment of. Too late she realised her mistake and tried desperately to reach the surface, but it was too far. Luckily Abe seemed to come out of nowhere and dragged her to the surface. She gasped for air as they reached the surface and started coughing. Abe held her close, almost as if was terrified of letting go.

"Are you alright?" He asked with his voice full of concern.

"I-I saw a woman drowning and then she was gone. Then everything seemed to be chocking me and dragging me down. I don't know what happened." She explained as she was shivering terribly.

"Shh... it's alright, dearest." He said soothingly as he held her close.

"We have to help her." Louise said pulling away ready to dive under, but Abe held her tight.

"There is no one else down there." Abe tried, but the look she gave him was one of horror.

"How can you say that? I saw her! I won't let her die!" Louise said angrily and tried to break free of his grasp.

"My love, please listen to me. There is no one down there. I would have noticed if there was. You don't honestly believe I would leave someone to drown, do you?" He reasoned pleadingly as his grip on her tightened. She looked at him for a moment before the anger vanished from her eyes.

"Of course not... But I was so sure..." She replied confused and worried.

"We better get you out the water." He replied, concern still evident in his voice.

After getting back onto the boat Louise sat with a towel around her shoulders just starring into the water. Abe was getting increasingly worried.

"Am I going mad?" She asked in a low voice. Abe went to her and kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"No, of course not. You might have overexerted yourself. The last year hasn't been easy. Perhaps you should take some time off after your graduation. I am sure Johan won't mind." He said concerned.

"You just want me at home in bed with you." She teased with a small smile and this instantly made Abe less concerned.

"Well that does have a certain appeal to it." He smiled.

She gave him a sweet smile and leaned forward to kiss him. Her lips met his softly, giving him small lingering kisses, as her tongue slightly caressed his bottom lip. Her kisses were teasing him, giving promises of something more, but never going any further. Her lips were slightly salty from the water instead of sweet as they usually were. His heart rate increased and he could feel his blood racing through his entire body. His mind kept begging her to deepen the kiss, but she didn't. When his tongue met hers for the briefest moment she let out a low moan. It took all his self control not to intensify the kisses and pull her close, but a part of him was enjoying this torture. His body all but screamed as she pulled away, begging for her to touch it. As he looked into her eyes his own fear rushed over him and he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight against him.

"God, I love you... You scared me to death." He breathed heavily into her wet hair.

"Don't tell me you are afraid that a little water would get me." She teased. He pulled away and looked seriously into her eyes.

"This is not a laughing matter. You could have drowned. I could have lost you." He replied seriously, almost sternly.

The pain she saw in his eyes left her breathless and her heart aching. She should have known better than to joke about something like this. Losing someone you love was a pain all too familiar to him, while to her it was only a horrible nightmare. To her it had never been reality. Even after Darren and the KaliHaSam had been eliminated, he continued to be almost obsessively protective of her. This was part of the reason why he insisted on driving her back and forth from New York. She felt it trying on her independence, since for years she had taught herself not to need anyone. Abe nearly demanded that she needed him, terrified that any harm should befall her. Something she had joked about often enough, without him taking offense, but in light of what had just happened this was a poor time for her quick sassy remarks. She stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not. Thank you for always being there. I will be more careful, I promise." She replied seriously and he seemed to give her a small sad smile.

"And thank you for teaching me. It was fun. I just wish I knew why I reacted that way. I have no idea why I panicked." She said concerned and Abe took her hands in his. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds he looked at her with a curious expression.

"Hmm... you haven't had visions or talked to ghost in the past, have you?" He asked.

"Only when I was stuck in the realm of dreams. You think it was a ghost?"

"Maybe. It could be that you have become more receptive to such things, after being stuck in the realm for days. Other than that you seem perfectly fine and normal. Well, fine anyway." He teased, but instead of her swatting him, as he was expecting, she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5 My only comfort

My only comfort

Over a week had pasted since Abe took Louise diving. Today was her oral examination, where she had to defend her thesis. She was nervous to say the least, but her prototype had been a success and Abe assured her that it was remarkable. Though, she wasn't sure how bias his opinion was. She felt alone today and really needed some support, but Abe couldn't be there. Well, he could, but that would just raise a lot of questions from her fellow students. After what happened with the journalist last year, they kept their personal life to themselves. Liz had offered to come, but Louise knew that the only person she wanted to be there was Abe. She had friends, or rather acquaintances, at the university, but no one she felt comfortable leaning on. She had avoided Michael since his little stunt that night. She was furious with him and any pity or compassion she had felt towards him had evaporated. She was waiting outside the examination room and there was about ten minutes until it was her turn. She was well prepared and that helped a little, but she was breathing hard and it was impossible for her to stand still.

"Relax, you will do fine." Michael said walking up next to her. She looked at him sceptically, but she was too nervous to give into her anger right now.

"Well only time will tell." She stated coldly, though her shivering gave away her nervousness.

"Don't worry I am here for you." He replied friendly and Louise was about to explode.

"He has other responsibilities. The world doesn't revolve around me." She answered to the rest of his unspoken sentence. Why would he lay this on her now? Then again it did take her mind of the nervousness she was feeling. Just then she saw her friend, Nayana (an Asian girl who had the room next to her) coming towards her with a smile.

"Louise! I'm glad I caught you. These came for you." Nayana smiled and handed Louise a bouquet of red and blue roses. Louise instantly smiled and blushed as she took in there scent.

"You didn't have to bring them all this way." Louise smiled.

"You needed some encouragement and I wanted to see your face. You always get so giddy, when he does something like this." Nayana laughed.

"Thank you." Louise said in a low embarrassed way, hiding her face behind the flowers.

"Read the card, dummy." Nayana laughed and Michael grumbled.  
Louise took the card and read it, though she didn't have to. It simply said;

_"You will do fine, don't doubt yourself.  
I am with you in my thoughts. Good luck, dearest.  
Love Abraham"_

"Oh, there is that healthy blush!" Nayana teased as Louise turned scarlet and had a bright smile on her face.

"I get the red roses, but the blue ones are just weird." Michael grumbled, but Louise chose to ignore it.

It was time for her examination and Louise asked Nayana to hold the flowers, before going into the room.

- OOO -

Johan and Abe was sitting in the back of the truck readying there equipment. The bureau had found some more information about the frogmen. They had apparently found some clothes belonging to a genetic scientist in the swamp, where they had found the eggs. The scientist was reported missing about a month ago, but had quit his job several months before he went missing. He had still received money from an unknown source, suggesting that he was still working. They had been able to locate his car near a warehouse in Washington, which was strange since his clothes were found in the north of Florida. There had been no activity in the warehouse as far as they had been able to determine, but since they were unaware of what was going on, they took many precautions. They had absolutely no idea what they were going to find once they got there. Abe smiled as his phone rang and saw it was Louise. Johan tried to focus on something else so not to eavesdrop. Johan and Abe had become friends over the years, which was why Abe was willing to help the bureau on occasion. Johan had been pleased on his friend's behalf, when he found out that he was with Louise. Especially, after what happened with Nuala. Abe hung up and Johan had to chuckle at the sight. Abe's spirits were always raised considerably when she was near or he talked with her.

"So tell me, how is my newest researcher doing?" Johan asked in a friendly manner.

"She just finished her examination. She got an A+, so she is naturally very excited." Abe smiled and Johan even thought he detected a hint of pride.

"That's excellent. I was thinking about letting her take a look at my suit. She seems to have some interesting ideas on how to improve it." Johan said with enthusiasm.

"Just don't overburden her, please." Abe said seriously.

"Abraham, she is not a child and she hardly needs your protection constantly. I am confident that she will inform me herself if she becomes overburdened." Johan reasoned.

"We both know what it is like to lose someone we love. I cannot bear to go through that again... not yet." Abe replied whispering the last part. Before Johan could respond they arrived at the warehouse.

Going into the warehouse they found that it had been cleared out. Remarkably so. There was almost nothing in there at all, but it did seem that whatever had been there had used a lot of power. The windows at the top had been covered so no light could enter and the lighting seemed very controlled. Johan hardly seemed surprised that the building had been cleared out, which was why he had brought Abe. In addition to that Johan knew that this case had become personal to Abe and would not keep any of their findings from him. To their luck they found a box of equipment left behind. Abe picked up the box and found some different medical equipment. He moved his hand over it, hoping it would reveal what had happened there. He saw the room change around him. Light was controlled in very specific places and the rest of the room was dark. There were medical bays and equipment as well as several science stations with sophisticated microscopes and other expensive equipment. From what Abe could see they were experimenting with DNA and genetics. This is when he noticed the tank. A cylinder made from metal and glass with a monitor attached to it. In it was one of the frogmen, but it did not appear to be conscious. Abe felt his heart speed up at the all too familiar sight. He noticed some of the notes on the table next to him. He saw some old document and a symbol that seemed familiar. It looked like a crude drawing of a man who was part fish. Abe felt a slight chill run down his spine before paying attention to the other documents. They were research and genetic compositions. The DNA sequences were that of an amphibian and a human. Abe fell to his knees and found it difficult to breathe. Perhaps he was the last of his race and someone was trying to recreate it? But why? Another chilling thought entered his mind. He had always assumed that he had always been this way, but what if he hadn't? What if he had been created this way? Was he a freak of nature? A freak accident?

"Agent Sapien... Abraham, are you all right?" Johan asked walking over to him as the other agents stared at him in confusion.

"Yes... I'm just tired I guess. They were making genetic experiments here. There is a good change that they have created the frogmen. But what their motives are or why they would suddenly have set them lose, I have no idea." Abe explained composing himself, though his feelings were in turmoil and his mind racing.

"Hmm... We should find out how much power they have been using and the chemicals and equipment they need. Perhaps that will give us a clue, as to their current location." Johan mused and turned to the agents.

"I want this entire placed searched thoroughly. I want to know of any chemical traces you find." Johan ordered.

"There is something else. If you follow me Johan." Abe replied and went out to the truck with Johan right behind him. He picked up the box of book and found the symbol.

"I saw this symbol as well. It represents a Babylon god named Oannes. It might be wise to find anything we can about this subject as well." Abe suggested.

"I agree. I assume you wish to do this part?" Johan asked.

"Yes, I would. I will get on it as soon as I get home." Abe replied seemingly calm.

"Alright, good work agent." Johan replied before going inside again.

Abe sat down in the truck and felt as if his legs were unable to support him. He never felt so lost and alone. He was alone in this. There was no one else who could relate to the confusion he felt. Not even Red or Liz. They had always known their origin and the nature of whom and what they were. After many years he had finally come to terms with the fact that he might never know, what he was or where he came from. He had accepted that he was just found one day. He had accepted himself as another race and somewhere in the back of his mind he had romanticised that fact. He had given up on his past and instead tried to create a future, but now he was uncertain of this decision. How was he supposed to go on from here? He had to know more.

- OOO -

Louise, Nayana and Michael had been out celebrating with others from the university and were now on their way home. The rain was pouring down and they ran from the car and into the building. None of them seemed to notice that they were being observed. Inside in the hallway Louise brushed the water of her coat and gently from the flowers she had been carrying around all day. Michael gave an irritated glare.

"You know that when someone gives you flowers often it just means that they are cheating on you." He grumbled and Louise gave him an icy glare.

"One, he will never betray me. Two, this is only the second time he has ever given me flowers. Three, it is none of your business. Goodnight, you two." Louise replied as she turned around and walked towards her room. Michael was about to go after her, when Nayana stopped him.

"Don't be such an ass. You always knew she was with someone else." Nayana said sternly.

"He is bad for her. He is never there for her and she always has to jump through his hoops. I am only trying to make her see what is best for her." Michael said angrily.

"You have no idea, what you are talking about. They have their reasons for what they do and frankly if I was in their shoes I would do the same." Nayana stated.

"How would you know? Have you ever met the guy?" Michael questioned.

"Once."

"You have?" Michael asked surprise evident on his face.

"Louise doesn't know that I met him, so don't you dare mention it to anyone. " Nayana said seriously.

"What is he like?" Michael asked.

"I only spoke with him for a few minutes last Christmas. Something had happened to Louise. And before you ask, I don't know what. He was one of the people protecting her, I think. He came here searching for her, but she wasn't here. The look on his face was heart wrenching, so you might want to keep those snide comments to yourself. He cares for her and from the way you have been behaving lately I would say more so than you. Goodnight." Nayana replied and walked outside again, leaving Michael disappointed, hurt and confused as he walked off to his own room.

Louise was getting ready for bed and had just put on her satin nightdress. The room was small and had little but a dresser, a mirror, a single bed and a desk in it. She opened the window and looked outside as the rain was pouring down. She loved the rain. The sound was soothing, comforting and brought promise of change and gave life. The air always seemed lighter, cleaner and gave her lungs pleasure as she breathed it in. The next few days she would spend packing so she could finally move in with Abe, Red and Liz. She smiled as she turned to her roses and took in the scent. It had been so thoughtful of him and she had never expected it. He seemed so sad lately and he either couldn't or wouldn't tell her why. She heard a knock on the door and grumbled to herself. If it was Michael she was going to punch him. She opened the door almost angrily, but her expression change completely as she saw Abe standing in front of her. He was soaked and the expression on his face was almost one of despair. He embraced her before she could say a word, holding her close against him, as if he needed her to breathe. The cold water from his coat soaked her nightdress and she shivered slightly. Still she wrapped her arms around him and held him. She took a few steps backwards never leaving his embrace and closed the door. Louise thought that something terrible must have happened. He had never visited her and it was only because of the late hour that he might have gotten in unnoticed. He was breathing heavily and shivering, but it was not from the cold.

"Love, what is the matter?" She asked in a whisper.

"I can't tell you." He answered in a low voice.

For minutes they stood there... him just holding onto her, as she stroked his back and neck, while placing an occasional kiss on his cheek. He couldn't stop shivering and Louise was getting very worried. Her dress was soaked and she was terribly cold, but she could not bring herself to let go of him, when he needed her this much.

"Tell me you love me." He begged in a low voice.

"I love you." She responded without missing a beat.

"Please, tell me that you are not afraid of me. That I am not a monster." He pleaded in a broken voice. Her heart ached as she heard those words spoken from his lips. She had never heard him talk like this, never heard him doubt himself like this. She pulled away and looked into his pleading eyes. She lifted his right hand and placed it above her heart, next to the necklace he had given her. She then took his other hand and placed it on the one she had placed on his right. As their hands were wrapped together above her heart, she looked at him with love and worry evident in her eyes.

"I was never afraid of you and I know of no one who is. You are not strange, odd or freakish. I love you with all my heart and because you are this amazing person, you can feel that I do." She said softly and he let out a trembling sigh of relief.

His hands left hers and instead found their way to her neck, pulling her against him as he kissed her passionately. Louise started opening his coat and as he removed his hands from her neck in order to get it off she gently took his wrist. She removed the gloves from one hand at a time and placed a kiss in the palm of each hand. She gave him a loving gaze and slowly that pain in his eyes seemed to retreat. Something else started burning in his eyes. He almost tore off his coat and embraced her again, his lips firmly pressed against hers. The intensity of the kiss made her pulse instantly spike and had her breathing heavily. She dragged his shirt out of his trousers and over his head, his lips only leaving hers briefly before assaulting her again. She knew he was in pain and needed as much closeness and comfort as he could get. Normally talking about it would be the best solution, but this option was not open to them. Right now his mind needed rest and diversion. She pushed him against the door, one of her hands locking it, as he started pushing her dress of her shoulders, down her waist and onto the floor. His hands roamed down the sides of her body transferring his desire to her. It felt like a pulse of heat going through her system and as their emotions merge she gasped. She loved when he did that. She desperately tried to open his belt, finding the task difficult as his clothes were soaked and his hands were everywhere. She grumbled with frustration and pulled him towards the bed pushing him down on to it. He chuckled and panted at the same time as she pulled the rest of his clothing off, with a determined expression on her face. When done he pulled her down on top of him and flipped her over on her back. The pendant of her necklace fell to back of her neck, as she arched her back.

"I love you." He breathed against her ear as he panted.

"I love you too." She managed to reply before gasping and arching her back again.

They sensed nothing, but each other, as they pushed away all their fears and doubts. Even the blue stone in the pendant glowing escaped their notice. Nor did they notice the mist forming above them as the temperature dropped. When he moaned her name in pleasure, the mirror on the wall cracked and the roses started to wither. The room got cold and the rain drops, coming through the open window, turned to ice.

"Abraham." Louise gasped lovingly.

Then everything suddenly stopped. The temperature started to rise, the frozen raindrops melted and the mist disappeared. The roses started to bloom again as heat returned.

Abe was on his side looking down at Louise lying on her back, as his hand kept stroking her body. She sighed with relaxation from the comfort of his touch. Her eyes were closed focusing only on his touch and the sound of the rain. She started smiling and was close to giggling. Abe gave her a small kiss on her cheek.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked lovingly.

"Why do you ask? Can't you just read me?" She teased and he chuckled.

"I could, but I would like you to tell me." He said in a low voice kissing her cheek again.

"Why?" She questioned, still not opening her eyes and the smile not leaving her face.

"Because it makes you blush." He whispered and immediately heat rose to her already flushed face.

"I hate it when you do that." She grumbled and it ended with a nervous giggle, as she hid her face in her hands. She then looked at him feigning offense.

"You are adorable when you that too, you know." He stated smiling at her. He then gave a sigh as he sat up.

"I'll better leave now, before any of your room mates get up." He said regretfully reaching for his clothes. She sat up next to him and kissed his shoulder.

"I don't want you to leave... I wish we didn't have to worry about people telling the press. I wish the press would keep their big noses to themselves." Louise grumbled and Abe gave her a small kiss.

"So do I. At least there are only three more days until you come home. What did your mother say, when you told her you were not going back to England?" He asked wanting to change the subject.

"She practically howled with disapproval... and before you get any ideas; No, she doesn't disapprove of you. She has agreed to send my things though, so it can't be that bad." Louise replied with a small smile.

Abe put on the rest of his clothes and then kneeled on the bed holding Louise's face in his hands.

"I'll see you in three days, dearest." He smiled before kissing her and she chuckled.

"This almost feels like a scene from a bad romance novel. You sneaking into my room and making a daring escape before daybreak." She teased.

"Nothing daring about it." He replied smiling, as he stroked her jaw line, truthfully not wanting to leave her.

"And there you ruined my romantic notions." She sighed with dramatics, but then turned concerned. Abe immediately noticed her concern for him and answered her silent question.

"I'll be alright. I just needed to see you... though it went a little further than I had planned." He chuckled, but Louise knew that he was far from well. At least she had helped to chase of whatever was haunting him for a little while. He gave her a last kiss before standing up.

"Get home safely, love." She said seriously and he nodded. He turned around before walking out the door and she gave him a small smile, blowing him a kiss as he walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6 Courage of the independent

Courage of the independent

Louise had almost packed everything already. She hadn't brought much with her from England, as she was only to stay in New York for a little over a year. It had never been her plan to stay, but now she wanted nothing more. When she wanted to put on some makeup she noticed that mirror had cracked. She wondered how it had happened as it was still on the wall and it had been whole the night before. She groaned as she heard noise on the hallway. She was really looking forward to not living in a dormitory anymore. It knocked on her door and she opened it.

"Hi Louise. I was going to get some dinner and thought you might want to join me." Nayana smiled.

"Sure." Louise agreed and walked out the door.

"So, was he as good as he sounded?" Nayana asked with a smirk as they walked down the hall.

"You heard us?" Louise asked completely mortified and covered her mouth with her hands, as her face blushed. Nayana laughed.

"Nope, just wanted to know what you guys did." Nayana laughed and Louise gave a sigh with relief before groaning with disapproval.

"Wait... If you didn't hear us, how do you know he was here?" Louise asked.

"I let him in. He seemed upset, though." Nayana explained.

"Then you know..." Louise asked as her stomach tightened uncomfortably.

"Yes, but don't worry I haven't said anything to anyone. He didn't tell you I let him in?" Nayana asked curiously.

"He had other things on his mind... Thank you for letting him in." Louise smiled a little sadly at the memory of how broken Abe had been.

"You are welcome." Nayana smiled and wrapped her arm around Louise's shoulder.

They sat down at a table and were talking as they ate their lunch. Nayana was considerate enough not to mention or ask questions about Abe. Louise didn't doubt that Nayana would keep quiet, since she seemed to have for a long time, but Louise was very private about her personal life. This was why it actually didn't bother her much that only few would know about their relationship. She didn't need or want him to declare to the world that he loved her. She knew he did and that was all that mattered to her. She felt a slight annoyance, when Michael came towards them and sat down. They had been good friends, until he started getting so insistent about having a relationship with her. Nayana got up and was about to leave.

"I see you guys later. Louise, when you see Abraham, say hello to him for me." Nayana smiled before leaving. Michael grunted in annoyance.

"So she has met this mystery man of yours. I thought you wanted to keep it quiet." Michael grumbled.

"Are you going to keep up this charming display?" Louise asked sarcastically.

"I... I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't... what the hell?" Michael said looking up.  
The lights began flickering and suddenly the temperature dropped. Louise could see her breath in the air. Water started flowing down from the stairs leading up to the bathrooms and the sprinkler system went off. People started running out of the building, but Louise stood still and looked around. Michael had begun running, but thought it odd that Louise wasn't coming.

"Louise, come on damn it! You are going to get soaked." Michael scolded and she looked at him with a serious stare.

"Something is wrong." She replied and in that moment an apparition formed behind.  
Louise turned to see it flow towards her quickly and she ran towards Michael pushing him onto the wet floor as the ghost pasted them. The ghost was a young woman with long hair, a nightgown and she looked wet.

"Aaaawww... not again!" Louise exclaimed loudly in annoyance and Michael looked at her in shock. She seemed more annoyed than afraid.

"What do you mean not again?!" Michael exclaimed in a panic.

"Relax will you. It's just a ghost. Oh shit, move!" Louise replied and dragged him after her as the ghost charged again. She ran up the stairs and Michael gave her a horrified look.

"What are you doing? We need to get out of here!" He yelled.

"Run if you wish, I need to get something in my room." She replied without turning around.

Michael sighed heavily and ran after her. He couldn't leave her alone with that thing. Getting up the stairs with water coming down like a waterfall was difficult to say the least, but he managed it by grabbing onto the railing. He couldn't fathom how Louise could seem so calm and what could possibly be so important, that she had to run after it. Water was coming from underneath the doors of the bathrooms, leaving the hallway flooded in several inches of water. They got to Louise's room and she reached into the pocket of her jacket and took out her phone.

"We went all the way up here for your **phone**?!" Michael scolded with disbelief.

"Calm down, will you? Panicking will not help." She replied calmly while dialling.

"Calm down? Didn't you just see that thing?" He asked panic still controlling his voice. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she lifted her phone to her ear. She then opened a drawer and took out a gun.

"Here take this, if it gives you comfort." She sighed.

"You have a gun?" Michael asked as he widened his eyes.

"It was a gift." Louise smiled at the memory of Red giving it to her.

"Will it help?" Michael then asked.

"Probably not... Hey, Johan? We have a situation at my dorm. There is a ghost and it seems pretty hostile. It tried to attack my friend and I... So far it as tapped into the electricity and broken some water pipes, flooding the place... Yes... Thank you... What do you want me to do?... Alright." Louise hung up and took the gun from Michael.

"I need to see if there are anyone trapped here, until reinforcements arrive. You should get out." She explained.

"There is no way I am leaving you alone with that thing. Are you even trained to deal with stuff like this?" He asked looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I am not an expert, which is why I called someone who is. But I have received a little training and trust me, I have faced far worse than this. Come on." She said with a determined look in her eye and made Michael follow her.

They ran down the hallway knocking on doors as they passed making sure that no one was in their room. The few that were, were told to run outside. They saw nothing of the ghost, only the damage that it created. Louise suddenly stopped and Michael looked strangely at her as she tasted the water and spat it out.

"What are you doing?" He asked with disbelief.

"This is saltwater. Strange considering there is only freshwater in the pipes, don't you think?... We need to be extra careful and make sure that she hasn't made any electricity touch the water. In that case we are seriously screwed." Louise said a little worried, but her joking nature made it seem less so.

"Are you joking? Let's get out of here." He scolded.

"I can't." She stated and went back towards where they had first encountered the ghost.

Michael shook his head, but followed her. She was either the bravest or stupidest person he had ever met. As they tried to get down the stairs the ghost came towards them again. Louise pushed Michael out of the way and the water flowing down the stairs caught her. It pushed her down the stairs, but halfway down she managed to grab hold of the railing. Michael hurried down to her as fast as he could.

"Are you hurt?" He asked concerned and helped her up.

"I'll live." Louise stated and walked down the stairs.

Her foot and wrist was hurting badly, but she could not afford to give into this pain now. She didn't want Michael to worry about it either, he had enough on his mind, so she walked as normally as she could. Louise felt somehow responsible for what was happening, but she was not sure why. It prevented her from leaving and this ghost was not nearly frightening, as the banshee she had met once. Or any of the other creatures for that matter. As they entered the dining area and Louise saw the ghost sitting down and crying. Louise carefully approached it and it was if its pain were her own. After walking a little closer she stopped, keeping her distance in case it should turn hostile again.

"I know that you are hurting, is there anything I can do to help you?" Louise asked carefully and not for the first time Michael wondered if she was going mad. The ghost turned and the sadness in her eyes was replaced with ferocious anger.

"**Hate** you!" It hissed and suddenly everything turned incredibly cold as the water began to freeze.

"**Out now!**" Louise almost growled at Michael and they began running towards the exit.  
The ghost made a body of ice and possessed it. She chased them through the halls and was incredibly fast. A spear of ice passed their heads only just and Louise turned around pulling her gun, desperately hoping that it had not gotten water inside of it. As the ghost came nearer and was moving quickly, Louise shot it. It took several shots, but the ice body finally broke. The ghost looked at her with a confused expression, before disappearing into thin air. As they walked outside it had turned dark and Louise wondered just how long they had been in there. There was police sealing of the area and Louise sighed with relief as she saw some familiar black cars arriving. One of the agents came towards them with some blankets and looked at Louise.

"You wouldn't happen to be Louise Moran, would you?" The agent asked.

"I am. It is still in there somewhere, but I don't think there are any more residents inside." Louise explained.

"Very well. Dr. Krauss requested that you should come with one of the agents back to headquarters and give a report." He answered.

"Aaaww, and here I thought I was a free woman until my contract started." Louise pouted jokingly and the agent chuckled.

"Your contract started the minute you signed. It might be wise to bring your friend along as well. Might give us a more adequate picture of what we are dealing with. The agents will investigate so if you will follow me please." The agent asked. Michael just did as he was told to shocked to question anything.

- OOO -

Michael and Louise were sitting in one of the briefing rooms after being questioned by one of the agents. They had both been given some dry clothes and Louise was sitting on the table drying her hair. Had Michael not been in such shock he would have thought her pretty sitting there, in a black soft outfit showing of her curves and with her damp, tousled hair. He had hard time believing what he had seen. Sure he had heard that much of what humans had thought to be legend was real. Just like everyone else on the planet he would imagine, but he had never thought he would actually see it. Louise's reaction had puzzled him even more. And he didn't even know where he was at the moment and why. He wanted to ask Louise, but he had no idea where to start. His mind was in such a state of confusion. He then heard some of the agents arguing out in the hallway.

"Mr. Sapien, Hellboy, you cannot go in there." One of the agents said.

"Watch us." Another voice said determinedly.

"Out of the way son." A slightly rougher voice answered.

Michael looked at Louise, who had a smile on her face as she stood up and then turned his eyes towards the door. He nearly fell of his chair as he saw a blue man with gills enter the room with a big red one behind him. The blue man walked straight towards Louise and embraced her tightly. He pulled away slightly and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Louise smiled sweetly, but his face turned determined. At least that is what it looked like to Michael.

"You're lying." He stated and lifted her onto the table and began examining her ankle.

"It's nothing major, you don't have to fuss over me." Louise tried to explain softly.

"I'll be the judge of that. I thought you promised me to be more careful." He scolded slightly, but Louise just smiled apologetic.

"I heard something about you shooting. Finally gave your gun some action, huh?" The red man asked with a big, almost childish smile.

"Yes! Oh, she worked like a dream! And my aim is getting much better, only missed twice." Louise said exited.

"Yeah! Good on you squirt!" The red man exclaimed happily.

"Would you stop encouraging her?" The blue man asked, giving the red one a glare over his shoulder, while still focusing on checking Louise for injuries.

"Ah, stop being so worried. You don't see me being that concerned over Liz." The red one replied dismissively.

"That's different. She can defend herself." The blue one almost snapped.

"Abe!" Louise exclaimed sternly. She was clearly not fond of being talked about this way. Abe looked at her with a softened expression.

"I just meant that she has unique powers and you don't." He explained softly.

"That's slightly racist you know." Louise teased with a smile.

"Y-you're Abraham?" Michael asked finally finding his voice. The others looked at him as if none of them had noticed him before now.

"Sorry. Guys, this is Michael. This is my friend Red and..." Louise began standing up, but Abe gently pushed her down to sit again.

"Don't stand on it. You have strained it enough." Abe said with concern and Louise smiled shaking her head slightly.

"And this overprotective gentleman is Abraham." Louise smiled and this time it was Abe who shook his head.

"Your boyfriend?" Michael asked with disbelief evident in his voice, earning him a scowl from Red and a slighted glare from Abe.

"Yes... Don't mind him Red, he has had a trying day." Louise explained and Red nodded.

"You have sprained your ankle and wrist. I'll go get some bandage." Abe said looking at Louise and making an effort to ignore Michael.

"Thank you, love." Louise smiled kindly and pulled him down for a kiss. Abe released a breath as he pulled away resting his forehead against hers, before kissing her temple and walking out the room.

"I'm getting a beer, want anything?" Red asked.

"Something hot would be nice, thank you." Louise smiled and Red then turned to Michael.

"Beer or coffee?"

"Coffee... thank you." Michael managed to answer, feeling that he was finally beginning to function again.

When Red left they were quiet for a while. Michael had to take all this in. Suddenly it all made sense. Why Louise would only see him on weekends, why he would never visit her or talk to any of them. He might also have wanted to be there for Louise, but he just couldn't. It was clear that he was very protective and concerned for her. Michael felt guilty. He had assumed that Abe didn't care for Louise and used it to justify his own actions. He felt ashamed and suddenly embarrassed.

"Remember when I asked you if you had a problem with my race?" Michael asked a little humiliated.

"Yes?" Louise replied quirking an eyebrow.

"Please don't." He gave an embarrassed smile and Louise laughed.


	7. Chapter 7 Drowning

Drowning

She stood in front of the large glass container looking at him. He was such a remarkable creature, yet he was so far from reaching his potential. She remembered the day he got sick. Everyone said he was going to die, that it was only a matter of time. The heartache that followed had made her break down. She remembered clearly, how his skin colour had changed, how he suddenly became frail and everything he did seemed to take all the strength he had. And the pain she saw. That agonizing, torturous pain, that left scars in his pleading eyes. She had sat on the floor in the corner of her lab, her knees pressed against her chest as she moved back and forth. Screaming in misery as the pain her heart contained could not be released any other way. It was only as the air exited with the sound of her broken voice that she would feel relief. As soon as she breathed in again that overwhelming, all consuming ache would return. Each time she screamed it was as if a little more of her sanity escaped with it. If he died, surely she would as well. Suddenly she had become determined. She would not let him die. No cost was too great and she thought she knew exactly how to do it. Others told her that she couldn't, that what she was trying to do was not to be attempted for decades. Yet she did it anyway and despite the odds she saved him. Her life's work had become her only reason for living and thankfully others found it to be important. Others were willing to pay for her research, even as it had to remain a secret. Others wouldn't understand. They would find her creations freakish and disturbing. Not everyone would see the greatness of what she was trying to accomplish. There were still steps to be taken, but they would come very soon. They had to come very soon. One of her assistance came up next to her as she stared at her creation in the tank.

"Doctor we will have to move operations again."

"Very well, but before we do, contact our benefactor. We need to take the next step." She replied without looking away from the tank.

"I'll get right on it." The assistant replied, but she barely heard him.

She moved her hand over the glass of the tank, caressing it lovingly. Feeling the cool glass, but imagining the texture of his skin. Every curve and unevenness imprinted on her memory, as her fingers unconsciously moved as if they were actually blocking their path. She would succeed and no one would stop her.

- OOO -

Abe was angry with her, Louise knew this. He had every right to be. She had promised him that she would be careful and she had broken that promise. It was so strange him sitting in front of her, tending to her ankle and wrist and not talking. But they had nothing to say to each other as long, as Michael was in the room. A fact that did not lessen Abe's anger. Louise looked at Michael and gave him a look and a gesture for him to leave the room. To her surprise and relief he did. They had not spoken more than a few words since what happened this evening and he must have been feeling extremely uneasy, but he was not the important one. Abe was. She looked down at him, her sitting on the table and him on a chair in front of her, carefully attending to her ankle.

"I know you are angry with me." She said softly.

"I am not..." He snapped and then composed himself.

"I'm not angry, I was afraid." He said in a softer voice, not able to look at her.

"I know, but I had to get those people out... and I had to see her. The ghost I mean." Louise explained softly stroking his cheek. He looked up at her with a gaze and she could not determine whether it was pleading or upset.

"You didn't have to. It was not your responsibility to seek her out." He stated with a hint of concerned anger in his voice.

"Love, I had to. She looked like the woman I saw drown. I had to make sure if it was the same one." She explained patiently.

"And you think it was." He stated looking at her with understanding, but still fearful.

"Yes... she was so sad. So heartbroken. It was as if for a moment I could feel all her suffering. It felt as if I had lost you. I... I wanted to help her, but she wouldn't let me." She explained in a low voice. Sensing her distress Abe stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright dearest. I am not going anywhere. In fact, after the little stunt you pulled this evening, I might not let you out of my sight again." He teased.

"I like the sound of that." She smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"So know how I got stuck with a ghost?" She asked after a few moments, his arms still wrapped around her.

"Hmm... Did you touch anything or upset anything while under water?" He asked.

"Not that I remember. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until I saw her drown." She replied biting her lower lip, considering if she had missed anything. Abe smiled down at her, but she was in too deep in thought to notice. He lowered his lips to hers and though she was a little surprised she kissed him back. They heard someone give a discreet cough behind them and saw Johan standing in the doorway.

"Hello Johan." Abe said calmly and Louise had to smile as he showed no shyness at all. She liked seeing this more confident side of him, especially in relation to her.

"Hello Abraham. I just wanted you to know that we didn't find the ghost, but we did find plenty of evidence that it had at been there. No one was injured and if I heard correctly you had something to do you that Louise." Johan said in a kind voice and if he had a face he would have smiled.

"I did very little. Telling someone to run isn't exactly a rare skill set. Besides, most of the residents were already outside the building." Louise smiled.

"Still you showed a great deal of courage. As far as we have been able to determine the building has not experienced haunting before. Do you have any idea why the ghost might have appeared now?" Johan asked.

"I believe it might be haunting me actually." Louise explained, as a small shiver ran down her spine. Though she acted very composed she was still shaken by it. She would not react with fear when a situation occurred, but when realisation replaced adrenalin and survival instincts, she was as vulnerable as anyone else. Abe knew this and could instantly feel it from her, so he kept his arm around her. Protecting her.

"Really? Do you know anyone who has died recently?" Johan asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"No." Louise replied simply and looked to Abe hoping he could provide a better answer.

"It might have been something she stirred up by accident. I will have to go back to the place where she first saw the ghost, but with all that is going on I don't know if I will be able to get to the bottom of it." Abe said regretfully.

"I understand. I will search the dorm for anything I can find and I will assign some agents to help with your research. Your friend has been taken to a higher level and is currently signing come confidentiality papers." Johan replied.

"Alright... I was wondering do you need any other engineers besides myself?" Louise asked.

"Louise, please don't." Abe whispered, but she just stroked his cheek.

"We might. Do you think your friend a worthy candidate for such a job?" Johan asked.

"Yes, he is clever, skilled and tonight he showed courage." Louise smiled kindly, but she could feel Abe tensing.

"I will consider it. I trust you will be beginning next week?" Johan asked.

"Actually we were hoping she might..." Abe began, but was interrupted.

"Yes, I would like to begin as soon as possible." Louise stated.

"Alright then. I will make sure the arrangements are made."Johan replied in a cheerful voice.

"Johan, would you give us a moment please." Abe asked.

"Of course. I will see you next week, agent Moran." Johan replied in the same cheerful voice before leaving.

Abe pulled away and stood in front of Louise looking down on her, with an expression that was something between hurt and disappointed. He was about to speak when she put her fingers to his lips.

"Something is bothering you and it has been troubling you for the past few weeks. I know that it is eating you from the inside and you have no one to confine in. The sooner I begin here the sooner I can be informed about what it is and you won't have to deal with it alone. And don't you dare deny it to protect me, it was evident how you felt last night." Louise explained seriously.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be psychic." He teased.

"I'm just very intelligent." She smirked sarcastically and was about to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"And Michael?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He is skilled and he risked his life to keep me safe, even when I asked him not to. He deserves this break if Johan finds him worthy of it. As for this jealousy of yours, don't  
worry. I am all yours, surely you know that." She looked at him seriously.

"I know, it's just reassuring to hear you say it." He explained stroking her hair.

"Hey, you guys ready to leave? I don't want to be here one more minute longer than necessary." Red asked walking in the door.

"Yes." Louise replied, but then bit her lower lip deep in thought.

"We can go and get your things now. The bureau has the area sealed off, I am sure we can be allowed to collect them." Abe smiled at her.

"Thank you." Louise smiled.

- OOO -

_She couldn't believe this. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and it had been, right up until this moment. Her mother was pacing back and forth in the study, giving her glances of disapproval from time to time. Edith kept quiet. She was sure that whatever her mother had to say would come soon enough. She just hoped she had the resolve to deal with it. Her mother finally sat down in a chair with a sigh._

"You cannot be serious about this child." Her mother, Mrs. Howard, stated.

"I am, I would not have agreed to his proposal otherwise. Everett is honourable and I care for him." Edith stated with defiance.

"Mr. Caul might not be what you think. He is twice your age and from what I have heard he has some very disturbing obsessions." Mrs. Howard said with a concerned look.

"I am not interested in gossip. Father has already given his consent, so I do not understand why I must suffer this interrogation." Edith snapped.

"My dear girl, I am trying to protect you. I want to see you happy. I know how Mr. Caul seems like on the outside, but I am afraid he will make you unhappy." She implored.

"You are wrong, he loves me." Edith stated angrily.

"That he might, but how much? He will be travelling around the world, doing God knows what, while you will be left to your own devices. His passions and personal pursuits will always come before you. You have such a devoted heart and such a fragile mind, I fear he will break you." Mrs. Howard tried to reason.

"I know you are concerned for me mama, but I assure you that Everett means to do right by me." Edith stated with resolve.

"I hope you are right, my dear." Mrs. Howard replied with regret.  


Louise awoke and sat up in bed feeling... uneasy. She looked beside her, but Abe was already up. She took her black robe and wrapped it around her before walking slowly down the stairs. She was deep in thought and did not noticed Abe looking at her through the tank.

"Good morning dearest. How is your leg?" He asked cheerfully, but he received no answer as she suddenly stood still, while biting her lip and was clearly lost in a world of her own.

"Louise?" Abe asked with concern and she finally looked at him, but with a little confused look.

"What?" She asked not quite looking at him as if she was still trapped in her thoughts.

"How is your ankle?" Abe smiled kindly.

"Sore, but better. Sorry... lost in thought I guess." She smiled apologetic.

"I could see that. Something you want to talk about?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"It was just a strange dream, nothing to worry about. I just need to focus on something else. Like unpacking all my stuff." She gave a dramatic sigh and fake pouted.

"From what I saw you don't have that many things." Abe smiled.

"Just you wait. Soon you are going to regret you ever asked me to move in." She winked at him.

"Never." He replied with absolute confidence and the look she gave him in return was one of sweet adoration.

She smiled and suddenly walked towards the tank with that glare of mischief in her eyes. She placed her hand on the tank and he did the same. The images that flared through his mind made him swallow hard. She was imagining kissing his neck and softly nibbling his skin as she went lower. Down his chest as her fingers caressed the inside of his thighs. Her kisses went lower down his stomach and abdomen. Abe had to close his eyes as he felt his blood boiling. Just as she was about to go even lower, to the place that was aching for her touch, it all stopped and she pulled away from the glass, with a bright wicked smile on her face.

"If you want to know how it ends you will have to help me unpack." She teased with mischief sparkling in her eyes.

Abe gave her a determined glare and then swam towards the surface fast. He then ran down the stairs and towards her and only then she realised the flaw in her plan. Her ankle was sprained and she couldn't run. He grabbed her around her waist from behind and held her in place as he kissed her cheek, neck and shoulder while she giggled in delight, even as the cold water from his body soaked her robe.


	8. Chapter 8 Captive

Captive

_Hey everyone. Again thank all you have supported this story so far. It means a lot. I just wanted to ask people if there was anything they wanted me to incoorporate in this story. Things you want to know or issues you want addressed or simply some ideas. I welcome your input. Hugs Cowoline._

- OOO -

Two weeks had pasted since Louise's encounter with the ghost and she had begun working for the bureau. So far nothing could be found on the ghost. Not even after revisiting the place where she first encountered it. Living with Abe full time had not been quite what she expected. Not that it was unpleasant, but whatever he was working on kept him occupied and distant. He had slept in the tank almost every night instead of next to her, which was very unusual. She had hoped that by starting at the bureau right away, he could and would confine in her, but he had not. She was frustrated. On one hand, wanting to give him the time he needed to tell her himself and on the other, ready to storm through the bureau demanding answers. She was not heartbroken or angry by any means, but she was deeply concerned for him.

Johan had decided instead of having Louise working on the bigger project, he would rather give her the smaller tasks. Not unimportant once, but smaller devices and more private requests. He had decided that her talents were better used for developing and making prototypes, than repairing equipment. Like trying to create a new containment suit for him, one that would make it easier for him to access the different panels and making the process of exiting and entering the suit less troublesome. Louise loved this. Today she was getting ready to receive her knew colleague, Michael. Johan had decided that he indeed had the qualifications needed and the talent. Michael was assigned to working with her until he had adjusted to his new environment and then he would join the team making repairs. Something that had not pleased Abe, she was sure.

She was going over the schematics and concept drawings that Professor Bruttenholm and Johan had worked on together so many years ago. She truly admired the professor and was sorry that she would never get to know him. She turned around, when she heard an agent walking down the hall and talking with Michael. His eyes widened when he saw her and she gave him a smile.

"Hey Michael." She smiled kindly.

"Louise? I should have known you had something to do with this." He chuckled.

"Come in and I'll show you around."

Michael marvelled much like Louise had the first day she saw the workshop. It was filled with new equipment and though it was not a large room they had everything they needed. It looked like much of the rest of the B.P.R.D. concrete walls painted white, dark tiling on the floor and glass walls out towards the hall. There were a dozen cabinets at the end of the room containing spare parts. Louise informed him what they were working on and slowly began to delegate the assignments. After an hour Michael finally couldn't resist asking.

"So, does Abraham work here as well?" He asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sometimes. He is a consultant." Louise answered without looking at him, fearing where this was going.

"He must be pretty smart, if this place is seeking his advice." Michael mused.

"He is. He is the most intelligent person I have ever met." She smiled to herself.

"I know it's none of my business, but how the hell did you meet him in the first place?" He asked clearly astonished.

"It's a long story. I had befriended someone who tried to kidnap and abuse me. I was placed in Red and Abraham's care, to make sure I was safe." Louise explained still not looking away from her work.

"So you felt you owed him?" He asked and Louise turned around with and angry glare.

"Our relationship and what it is built on is none of your business. If you must know I am not only grateful to him, but for him. He is far better person than anyone I have ever met. Now can we please maintain a professional relationship, instead of discussing my personal life?" Louise said sternly and Michael simply nodded.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious... I would like for us to be friends." He smiled a little hesitantly.

"I would like that as well." Louise smiled in return.

An hour later Louise was sitting at the drawing table making some schematics, when she was pulled from her thoughts as Michael stretch with a deep breath.

"I'm getting some coffee, do you want anything?" He asked standing up.

"No, thank you." She smiled kindly before returning to her work.

A few minutes later she was in deep thought, contemplating the build and the material she was going to use. She heard Michael return, but did not pay attention to it. She suddenly felt a pair of lips on her neck, next to her ponytail and she jumped. When she turned around, she saw Abe looking at her with an amused expression she gave a sigh with relief.

"Don't do that." She chuckled, breathing heavily. His responds was to kiss her again at that exact same spot, but this time she gave a sigh of pleasure.

"Sorry I startled you." He said in a low voice looking down at her.

"You should be. I am very offended." She teased placing a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. When he broke away he took her hand and his expression turned serious.

"Not that I'm not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here?" Louse asked sensing his seriousness.

"Come with me, please. There is something I want to show you."

Louise followed him without question. She could feel how tense he was and she was getting increasingly worried about him. He took her to the elevator in order to reach the lower levels. Feeling her concern for him he kissed the hand he was holding and she gave him a soft smile. He took her through the hallways and she knew that they were in the medical and research department. They were about to go into one of the rooms, when he suddenly pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She could feel him trembling the same way he did the night he had visited her in New York. She whispered she loved him, as he pulled away and he released a deep breath. As they walked into the room, Louise saw a cylinder container and could see that it was a freezer. She was about to released Abe's hand, when he pulled her close again and began kissing her. He was afraid, when she saw this she would think of him as nothing but a freak of nature. She calmly stroked his cheek and released his hand, before walking over to the cylinder. Her eyes widened slightly and she brought her hand to her lips, but there was no fear or disgust in her expression. Only astonishment and curiosity.

"Wow... It's amphibian. I had no idea creatures like this existed." She said with slight fascination in her voice. She walked closer and then she looked at him with slight horror.

"There are bullet wounds here. Why would you kill it?" And as she said it, the look she gave him almost made him laugh. She was scolding him and at the same time hoping that he was not the one to kill it. She had just seen a creature that would scare most people and yet she felt nothing but compassion and curiosity in relation to it.

"It killed seven people. The agent who killed it felt it necessary." Abe explained.

"Surely they could have sedated it." She replied with disappointment, while slightly touching the glass of the container. Abe took a few quick steps towards her and embraced her tightly. Her eyes widened, but she wrapped her arms around him.

"What was that for?" She asked with amusement.

"Being you." He said in a low voice. She pulled away slightly and placed both her hands on his cheeks.

"Tell me what is bothering you." She said seriously and he pulled away leaning against a table.

"I am the only one of my kind. We don't have any records of anyone else ever being found. For years I searched to find answers, but found nothing. About a month ago the bureau came across this creature." He explained carefully watching her reaction.

"And it is somehow related to your species." She stated looking at it.

"Yes, I believe it is a less evolved form."

"Do you know why you have not come across them before?"

"They were... created. It is not a natural occurring species." He looked at her, his heart beating at an unbearable pace.

He knew how people could be uncomfortable around him. He could feel it and read their thoughts. Louise had never felt uncomfortable around him and he feared that some of this might release that exact emotion in her. What would happen if she began having the same thoughts as others? This was not just a question about some awkward conversations and it would be forgotten, when she got use to the idea. She had let him into her bed and opened her heart to him. What repercussions would it have if she started feeling this apprehension? This was why he had kept his distance from her and waited to show her. He needed to prepare his heart for the possibility that she might turn away from him. He watched her as she gathered her thoughts and then she finally looked at him. Realisation dawned on her. His behaviour that night, how he had needed her to convince him that he was not some freakish creature to be afraid of. It all made sense now. She turned and walked towards him.

"I don't know what to say... I can't imagine how unsettling this must be for you. I know it doesn't help, but to me it doesn't matter whether you were born like this or created." She said softly standing in front of him, looking at him with compassion, kindness and love.

"It does matter... more than you could possibly know." He replied just as softly, while pulling her close.

"Do you know who created it?" She asked in a low voice, as her head was resting on his chest.

"Not yet. I have to go with a team to search a location, where they might be at. This is  
why I came in today." He replied as the scent of her hair was calming him.

"How long will you be gone?" She asked stroking his back.

"A few days." He answered while kissing the top of her head.

- OOO -

It was late evening, when they arrived at the place where they suspected the Oannes Researchers to be hiding their operations. Oannes Researchers was a name given to them by the B.P.R.D. after their discoveries in the last place. This place was an abandoned fabric owned by a pharmaceutical company in Washington. They had yet to question anyone from the company, as they did not want to expose what they intended to do tonight. They buildings were new, so it seemed strange that they were closed already and going into them it seemed that they were still cleaned. It all seemed quiet and untouched until they arrived at the research facility. The lab was large, painted white with white tiling and there were no windows. Much of the equipment that they had suspected would be there wasn't and though the rest of the building was clean, this part seemed overly so. Nothing could be found, not even a single fingerprint. Whoever did this was going to make sure they were not discovered. Abe tried using his psychoscopy ability, but there was no object left to get a reading from. Whoever was behind this was extremely paranoid in addition to being thorough. Abe was however able to determine that it was in this lab that the majority of the work had taken place. The agents were gathered here to search the room for any relevant data that they might find, after securing the area. Suddenly one of the alarms, used for biohazards, was set off and the large lab was sealed completely off. They agents tried desperate to open doors, but then a white gas seemed to be coming from the ventilation system. Abe could feel himself getting increasingly lightheaded and his muscles less responsive. They all tried to cover their mouths and noses, breathing through fabric, but within minutes all of them, including Abe, was rendered unconscious.

- OOO -

When Abe awoke he found himself in another lab with a lot of equipment. His vision was blurred and he felt fatigued. His vision was not improved by the white bright above him. He was lying on a surgical bed and was stripped of all his clothing, only a sheet covering him to his waist. He saw a woman in scrubs looking down at him. After a few moments he was able to determine that it was a woman in her mid forties, blonde shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. As he tried to sit up he realized he was restrained and saw a tube from his arm, infusing him with clear liquid. He found himself unable to speak.  
"Please be still Mr. Sapien. We have no intention of harming you. You have lost a lot of blood, therefore we are giving you some saltwater and some white blood cells to help you recover faster." The woman explained softly, but Abe had a feeling that she was not as friendly as she seemed to be at present. He tried to move his hands, but without any luck.

"I am afraid we cannot allow you to use your telepathic abilities. We and our benefactor would like to keep our operation secret. You see, we are trying to make things better for the world and you are helping us. I'm sorry for the way we achieved it, but we could not risk you refusing. I am going to give you something to counter the effects of the sedative. In a few moments it should allow you to speak." She explained as she went for a syringe.

She took the tube and injected some clear liquid into the medicine dropper.  
After a few moments Abe felt some of the numbness retreating, but he felt sick and his mouth was dry. The woman reached for a cup, held a hand under his head and gave him some water.

"There, you should feel much better in a little while… You are a remarkable specimen." She said with admiration looking down at him.

"What do you want?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"It must be difficult, being the only one of your kind. And yet you are so superior in many ways. You do not get sick, your body does not age as quickly and your mind allows you to gain information, in a rate that it only takes you a few years to gain knowledge it will take others a lifetime to achieve. Imagine if others could receive these gifts. Then we would be able to reach our full potential and you would no longer have to be alone." She smiled almost kindly, but the words send a shiver down Abe's spine.

"Is that what you call that creature you set lose? An improvement?" He asked, his throat feeling dry again. She gave him some more water before answering.

"It was a step. A small step. It was not our intention for her to escape. It was an accident and a nuisance."

"If you are doing this to help, then why keep it a secret?" He tried freeing his hand, desperate to find the information that he knew she was not going to give him willingly.

"Not all approve of our methods and neither would you. You have not even begun to know what we are doing, yet you are already determined to take disliking to it. Tell me, when those you love start to age and die, will you wish that they were more like you or you more like them?" She asked seriously and Abe felt his gut tightening.

He thought of Louise. Her old body lying in some hospital bed waiting to die, while all he could do was sit by and wait, insuring that she would suffer as little as possible. He imagined going home alone, after she had taken her last breath, feeling the emptiness that would follow. He imagined Liz dying, feeling Red's grief alongside his own. He imagined Red dying, for though Red aged slowly it was not as slowly as him. Perhaps he would even witness the twins die. Everyone he cared for would die and he would be left behind. Until that day he would not truly know the meaning of being alone. He looked up at her holding a new syringe before pressing it into the tube.

"Not an easy choice for you it seems. Don't despair, if you should ever come to a decision I am sure we will meet again. Thank you for your contribution Mr. Sapien." She said politely before administrating another sedative into his system, making him fall asleep instantly.

- OOO -

"We found him!" He heard someone yell. He felt fatigued and slightly nauseous. His eyelids were heavy, his throat dry and he had no idea where he was or how much time had passed for that matter. He heard people running towards him.

"Yeah, that's him alright. Blue, buddy, are you awake?" He heard Red's voice and almost smiled at hearing that voice alone.

"Abe, can you hear us?" He heard Liz's voice say and he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and realized he was at a riverbank. He was wearing all of his equipment and his locator was turned on. He was covered in mud and was feeling incredibly cold, which for him was unusual. Had it all been a dream? He looked up at his friends who were smiling with relief.

"You scared us." Liz smiled.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" Abe asked placing a hand on his head feeling everything spinning.

"We were hoping you would tell us." Red said while helping him to sit up.

"The whole team was gassed. When they awoke an hour later you were gone. You have been missing for almost 24-hours." Liz explained softly.

"I remember being in a lab and a woman treating me from blood loss. Then suddenly I am here with you. How did you find me?" Abe asked, still feeling confused.

"Your locator was turned on about an hour ago. It seems they had thrown you in the river. Your locator has been damaged however and could not pinpoint your exact location." Liz replied.

"Come on, Abe. We better get you checked up and tell Louise you are safe." Red said as he wrapped Abe's arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"She is with the team searching the other side of the river… Scratch that." Red smiled at the last comment as Louise came running towards them.

She ran up to Abe and took his other arm wrapping it around her shoulder, supporting him. She didn't say anything just simply looked at him smiling, while she shook her head. She looked tired and almost sickly. He could tell that she hadn't been sleeping and he could feel her worry for him. She seemed older somehow and the conversation he had, with the female doctor, came rushing back to him. His behaviour lately had worried her more than he had realised. On the way back to the bureau she said nothing and consciously avoided his hands. He knew that she had been afraid and was keeping her own emotions under control, being what he needed rather than giving into her own state of turmoil. Back at the bureau Abe was to be under observation for a few days. Before going into the medical tank he went to talk to Louise, but when he saw her in Liz's arms crying he decided against it. She needed this outlet and she would allow him to be the one to give it to her.


	9. Chapter 9 Death do us part

Death do us part

_  
She felt so beautiful in her white muslin dress and her soft veil. She walked out in the garden needing some fresh air from the party going on inside. Surely she would not be missed for a few minutes. It was a chilly early autumn night, but she felt nothing of the cold. She was far too nervous about the hours ahead. Standing in front of the small pond with her face turned towards the night sky, she felt or head nothing beyond the faint wind passing by._

"Edith, my love. There you are. I was wondering where you went off to." She heard a friendly voice say and she turned to see Everett looking at her with his grey eyes almost piercing her soul.

"I just needed some fresh air." She said shyly looking away. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched and pulled away.

"Not here, Everett." She said just as shyly not able to look him in the eyes instead looking if anyone was observing them.

"Now, you belong to me and if I want to hold you, I will." He said in a kind voice, but the way he said it did not lessen her anxiety. He wrapped his arms around her once more, pulling her almost forcefully against him. As soon as she relaxed however she felt much more at ease. During her engagement with him she had learned this. If she just went along with his requests, things were much easier and it was rather pleasant standing like that. She looked into the water and for a moment her new husband didn't look quite human. He turned her and kissed her. He let his hand fondly caress the necklace hanging around her neck.

"You are mine until the day we die." He said lovingly.

He suddenly vanished and she was standing on some cliffs, feeling the air on her face and the cold chilling her to the bone. She could hear the sound of the waves clashing against the cliffs. She walked closer to the edge and could feel the saltwater spray on her face as the waves rolled in. The water mixed with her tears, almost burning in the paths left by days of crying, leaving a face swollen and in pain. She was dressed only in her petticoat and had a knitted shawl around her shoulders. The wind took hold of the shawl and blew it out to sea. She looked down into the water and as a particular big wave clashed against the rocks she let herself fall into the water, letting the wave retreat into the ocean with her as its passenger.

Louise awoke with cold sweat almost pouring from her. Abe was still at the B.P.R.D. so she was all alone. A feeling she had to often these days. She wanted his comfort more than anything, but she could not lean on him. He was deeply troubled about what was happening and since he had finally confided in her they had not had a chance to talk. Going over the dream in her mind, she realised that these dreams had to be connected to the ghost. There was no doubt in her mind that the woman from her dream and the ghost was one and the same. But she still had no idea why it was haunting her. Speaking of which, she had not seen the ghost for over two weeks. Having no experiences of hauntings, she had no way of determining whether this was unusual or not. Knowing that she would not be able to go back to sleep, she stood up and put on her clothes. If she couldn't sleep at least she could focus on her work. Walking into the kitchen however she found that Liz was already up.

"You are up early." Louise noted walking towards her with a smile.

"Yes, Red is snoring more than usual. I think he is coming down with a cold or something."Liz yawned and reached for her coffee. Louise walked to the other side of the kitchen and started making herself some tea.

"Why are you up?" Liz then asked sitting down.

"I had a nightmare. I dreamt that I drowned." Louise replied trying to hide her concern, but doing so very poorly.

"Like the ghost?"

"Yes, I can't figure out whether it is connected or not. I have had some odd dreams lately about the same woman." Louise mused.

"Have you told Abe about this?"

"No, I don't want to worry him." Louise replied dismissively.

"He will find out sooner or later." Liz stated with a small smile.

"I know, but for now I would rather that it was later. Besides I have gotten quite good at controlling my thoughts and what I dwell on while in his presence." Louise remarked sitting down across Liz.

"That doesn't sound healthy, for you or your relationship." Liz noted.

"It's not like that. I don't monitor them as such, I just don't let too many negative thoughts linger. If I did he would do nothing but worry about me. Besides it's not that I am hiding from him by any means. If he wants to know he will." Louise explained and it seemed to calm her friend's doubts.

"I understand. You should ask Johan, then. He was a spirit medium before his accident. He knows a lot about this stuff." Liz suggested.

"I think I will. Thank you." Louise smiled.

- OOO -

At the bureau Abe had been examined and they had found out that there had been taken a lot of blood from his system, as well as tissue samples and other DNA related material. They also found that whoever did this had done their outmost to make him feel little discomfort afterwards. They had treated him for his loss of blood and wounds from the tissue samples. After three days in the medical tank he was getting frustrated. He was itching to learn more about the Oannes Researchers, especially after Johan had informed him that they had found some references to a cult called the Oannes society. In addition to this he wanted to go home and he felt that he was neglecting Louise. She had been so patient with him and he now knew that he never had anything to fear. He felt foolish. He should have known that she would not care for him less, merely because of his origins. But thirty years of people looking at you as were freak or a test subject had taught him to be cautious. His heart started pumping faster when Louise came into the room. She looked so beautiful to him, her dark red hair in a ponytail, her crimson shirt tight to her body, revealing every curve as the top buttons were opened (to many for the taste of his jealousy) and her black tight trousers and high heels undoubtedly making men look as she walked past them. Not that she would ever notice. And there he was, the only man in the facility allowed to touch her and he was stuck in a cylinder tank.

"Louise..." He breathed touching the glass of the tank feeling her mind. She was sad, but her spirits lifted as she smiled at him.

"Hello love. Are you feeling any better?" She asked giving him a sweet smile and his heart rate increased further as he felt her disappointment, because she could not embrace him.

"Much, thank you. But if they don't let me out of this container today, I fear I will go stir crazy." He grumbled and she gave a low chuckle.

"Aaaww, I was enjoying having the whole bed to myself." She teased sarcastically, with mischief in her eyes.

"I miss you too." He replied with sincerity and her expression turned to one of adoration. She walked over to the tank and placed her hand on it.

"Argh... Damn it! When **are** you getting out of this thing?" She grumbled in annoyance and he could feel her desire to kiss him. He kissed his fingertips and placed his hand on the opposite side of the glass, earning him a small smile. She walked away and rested against a table.

"I repaired you locater by the way. It wasn't malfunctioning, it was tampered with. It was done in a way to make it look like a malfunction, however. Whoever did it was skilled for sure... Did it hurt what they did to you?" She asked with concern and Abe could tell it was a question she had hesitated to ask. She was anxious about how he felt about it.

"No, I felt nothing. The experience wasn't as traumatizing as you would have thought. It almost felt like nothing more than a check up." Abe replied honestly.

"It's strange though. They let you go and turned on you locator after dumping you in a river. It was almost as if they wanted you to be found unharmed. Especially after the care they put into you having as little medical issues as possible." Louise mused not liking one bit of it, but at the same time relieved that they had let him go.

"It doesn't make sense to me either. They did have me restrained, so I was unable to gather any further information. They are without a doubt tampering with something that has ethical implications, but if they are dangerous or merely doing something illegal is hard to tell. I will have to find out more, when I get out of this thing." He grumbled the last part and Louise gave him a smile.

"I'll see if I can find someone, who has permission to let you out." Louise smiled before leaving the room, leaving Abe irritated that he could not follow.

- OOO -

Later Louise and Michael were in the engineering lab showing Johan the first modifications and blueprints for his suit. The suit was black and the old vents were to be replaced with new once that were easier accessible and buttons rather than handles. Johan seemed impressed with their work so far. Louise also informed him about the information on Abe's locator. The reason it had been tampered with was most likely to give the kidnappers the ability to get away from the scene before being discovered. They had distorted the signal and made modifications that allowed them to activate it from a distance. Louise couldn't quite figure out what these people were up too, she was just glad to have Abe back. Johan was about to leave when Louise stopped him.

"Dr. Krauss, may I ask you a question?" Louise asked politely.

"Of course." Johan answered in a friendly manor and Louise looked a little hesitantly at Michael, but decided that his presence didn't matter. This was too important.

"I have had some dreams lately and they seem to have a connection to the ghost we encountered a few weeks ago. Is that possible or is it just my imagination?"

"It is possible, but rare. Does it communicate with you?" Johan asked.

"No, it seems more like memories actually. I can't be certain though."

"What are these dreams about if I may ask?" Johan enquired.

"Falling in love and marriage so far." Louise explained and Johan gave it some consideration.

"Has the ghost shown itself since that day?"

"No, not at all."

"It might be your own considerations and experiences that are interfering with your dreams. If these dreams continue and your suspicions are confirmed, then I will help you look into it."

"Thank you, and can we keep this between us? I would rather not worry Abraham." Louise said quietly.

"Of course. Look forward to seeing more of your work, both of you." Johan replied and left the room. When he had left Michael looked at Louise.

"Falling in love and marriage? Has he proposed yet?" Michael asked half teasing and she rolled her eyes.

"No he hasn't. As I said I believe it to be the ghost's memories nothing more." She replied sitting down at her desk.

"But you would like him to ask you?" Michael enquired teasingly, but the look Louise gave him almost made him regret it. It was one of uncertainty and doubt.

"I... don't know. I have never considered it. Never really strived for marriage and I have a hard time picturing our wedding." She replied hesitantly.

"I thought you loved him?" Michael asked suddenly confused.

"I do and it is not the "until we die" part that I can't picture, merely the wedding itself... I really am odd aren't I?" She smiled.

"Odd suits you, it would seem." He teased and she chuckled in responds.

Louise looked up with a bright smile as she saw Abe out in the hallway. As soon as he entered, she stood up and jumped into his arms kissing him, leaving Michael looking in the other direction awkwardly. Abe was torn between feeling a little awkward and rejoicing in the fact that Michael finally knew that Abe did in fact love Louise. Not just using her as Michael had assumed for a long time. When she pulled away Abe stroked her hair as she gave him a sweet smile.

"I just met Johan out in the hall. He agreed to give you some leave so we could go home early if you like." Abe told Louise in a low voice.

"I'd love to. I just have to finish this and we can leave. If that's alright with you Michael?" Louise asked.

"Sure, but I expect you to bring donuts and coffee tomorrow morning." Michael teased earning a chuckle from Louise.

"Are you feeling better, Abe? From what I heard you had a rough time the other night." Michael then asked in a friendly manner, releasing the tension of the room.

"Thank you yes. Would you like to show me what you are working on?" Abe asked both of them.

They spend half an hour going over the specs, for the modifications to Johan's suit and Abe was impressed. He also learned why Michael was so fond of Louise. The banter between made it evident that there was chemistry between them, though not necessarily in a romantic sense. Though Michael still harboured affection for Louise, he kept his distance since discovering that she was with someone who actually cared for her. He had just wanted to protect her and Abe could appreciate this. He also knew that Louise was attracted to Michael, but now being present in the room with them he realised that it completely paled in comparison to what she felt for him. This was enough to keep his jealousy in check, for the moment at least. That night Abe didn't sleep in his tank and lying with Louise wrapped in his arms, he wondered how he had ever thought it a good idea to push her away.

- OOO -

The following days Abe spent researching the Oannes Society. Apparently the Oannes Society was members of the Heliopic Brotherhood of Ra who broke away, forming their own society. In the end the two societies ended up being rivals to each other. Abe had heard about the Heliopic Brotherhood of Ra before of course, but the Oannes Society was a much smaller group and much more secretive. From the information that the B.P.R.D. had mange to gather over the years, Abe found out that they believed that all life originated in the sea. This pretty much followed the evolutionary theory, but they also believed that the key to immortality could be found in the sea. They had apparently become obsessed with the idea of immortality and seemed to go to extreme measures to achieve. They had made a lot of deep sea explorations funded by their private fortunes, since the members of the society was wealthy business primarily. This seemed to coincide with the information they had on the Oannes Researchers so far. But if they believed they had found the key to immortality, what did that have to do with the frogmen? Or Abe for that matter? The frogmen were not immortal by any means and the specimen, Abe had seen, did not seem to have an extended lifespan. Even if they now had samples of Abe's DNA there was no indication that this would give them the key to immortality. Abe was after all not immortal, but just had a longer life span. The members he had found references to were; Dameron, Esner, Edward Musgrove, Langdon E. Caul and Mcwhirter. From the information he had gathered so far, they were all businessmen and were travelling quite a lot. Whether this was in relation to their occult obsession, business related or both, was harder to tell. Going over the information there were two things that caught his eye: The mysterious disappearance of Langdon Caul and the date April 14 1865. It was the date of Abraham Lincoln's assassination and the date found on Abraham Sapien's tank, when he was discovered. Abe gave took a long breath and rested his head in his hands. He had no idea what all of this meant, but the fact that this Oannes Society was somehow connected to him either in the past or present could not be ignored. He needed more information on Caul, but much of the information needed to be retrieved from an official archive, meaning he would have to wait for an agent from the B.P.R.D. to do it. Before his thoughts became too gloomy however, he heard Red roaring with laughter in the living room. Abe walked into the room and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Trevor and Sarah were sitting at the counter eating cookie dough of the whisks, while Red was holding the bowl up in the air as Louise was desperately trying to reach it.

"Damn it Red! You are worse than your children. Give me that bowl or I swear I will only allow the cats to eat the cookies." Louise threatened half-heartedly.

"Not a good incentive, squirt. I'll just eat all the dough and there will be no cookies at all." Red chuckled as did the children. Louise then saw Abe looking at them.

"Help me out here, love." Louise pleaded with a smile.

"Sorry, dearest. I'm afraid I am not brave enough to stand between Red and his meal." Abe chuckled and Louise gave a groan of disapproval.

"Okay, new plan. Two dollars to the person who catches the bowl." Louise said looking at the children who jumped from the chairs. Red's eyes widened when Louise and Sarah started tickling him. He dropped the bowl and Trevor caught it, though most of the dough ended up on the floor. Louise and the children cheered and Red laughed.

"Liz is going to kill us." Red stated looking around the kitchen and as a response Louise tossed a cloth in his face.

"You better start cleaning then." She grinned and asked the children to leave the kitchen.

"You sure are an unruly lot." Abe chuckled walking closer helping Louise cleaning up the mess.

"Yeah, just wait until you two get yours. Then things will start getting crazy." Red chuckled. Louise was about to reply, when they heard a shatter noise from the other end of the room. Red groaned and walked towards the noise.

"Those two need their own rooms soon. Otherwise they are going to tear the house apart." Louise mused with a small smile.

"Yes, but there isn't exactly room for it." Abe replied and as he said it he got an idea.

"What if we found our own house?" He asked and she turned around with a curious look.

"I suppose they could use the space. But what of your tank and all your equipment? And this is your family, I wouldn't like us to be far away from them." Louise replied resting against the counter.

"You are right, but we might need the space as well some day." He replied carefully, expecting her to pick up on his subtle hint, but he had no such luck as she was deep in thought.

"How large is this lot exactly?" She asked.

"Fairly large." Abe responded curiously.

"I was thinking, we could build our own house. Perhaps even on this lot, if it's big enough. I still have a good deal of money left over from that settlement with the magazine. It doesn't have to be larger than this house." She mused.

"That sounds like a reasonable idea. We could look into it and talking with Red and Liz would be a good idea as well." Abe replied with a smile.

"This is a big commitment you know... Perhaps this is all too fast." She replied hesitantly. Abe went to stand in front of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have no problem with being bound or committed to you. Do you to me?" He asked seriously.

"No, of course not." She smiled and kissed him.

"We have known each other for almost a year now and people have done thing like this after a much shorter period. I am just worried about all of this going too fast." She mused, though truly concerned. Abe put his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"I already know everything about you. I am not suddenly going to leave you." He assured her and felt her anxiety leave.

"And yet you still became jealous of Michael." She teased with a bright smile.

"Touché." Abe replied before kissing her again.


	10. Chapter 10 As terrifying as reality

As terrifying as reality

_She was sitting in a chair in the living room. She had never been this happy and everyone around her told her that she was glowing. She so looked forward to when this waiting period was over and she knew Everett felt the same. All of a sudden she felt a pain in her abdomen, like knife stabbing. He screamed in agony and the maid helped her upstairs. The pain intensified and it felt as if someone reached into her and was dragging her inside out of her. Then as they were almost at the bed, she started bleeding heavily. She was terrified and in agony and it seemed ages before the doctor arrived. Even in her pain she could hear Everett pacing outside the room. The doctor arrived and examined her. For over an over he worked and managed finally to stop the bleeding. The doctor looked at her with sadness in his eyes._

"I am sorry Ma'am, but you have had a miscarriage." He explained softly.

Edith cried in agony as her heart broke. She had wanted this child so much and now it was lost. She couldn't breathe or feel anything beyond her despair. She looked to Everett for comfort, who was standing in the doorway, but found none. He looked at her with his grey eyes that had turned to steel. He blamed her and she could feel it even from this distance. For the first time she wondered if her mother's warnings had been right. The following month was no better. He would not talk to her and barely recognized her presence as she entered the room. She loved him so much and the idea that he hated her poisoned her heart. She wanted him so much to love her. He didn't come to her bed anymore either, but she had heard noises from the maids chamber. She convinced herself that she was imagining it. But somewhere in her suppressed conscience she knew, that if she were to open that door, Everett would be locked between the thighs of another woman. When he finally did return to her bed, all of the loving affection had gone. Then as suddenly as he had started hating her he started loving her again. Treating her as if they were newly married. As happy as she was about this change just as afraid was she. His mood affected how he treated her. What would happen the next time something terrible happened? This newly discovered happiness of his, required however that he travelled a lot. Leaving Edith alone, feeling unloved, unwanted and mourning the loss of her unborn child.

Louise awoke with tears streaming down her face, but was cradled in Abe's arms. He stroked her back and kissed her hair as he held her tight against him. She started sobbing almost violently and was trembling. Louise had felt the pain as if it were inflicted on her own body.

"You are unharmed and healthy." Abe said in a low voice knowing that she was about to make sure she wasn't in fact hurt. He had sensed her dream and somehow she knew that he had.

"It felt so real." She whispered into his chest.

"I know, but it's over now. You are safe." He tried soothingly as she clung to him.

"He was so cruel to her. Everything she went through and then he treated her so horribly. How could he?" Louise asked angrily.

"I honestly don't know. He must have lacked a great deal of empathy and compassion." Abe replied, a little disgust evident in his voice as he said it.

"You would never treat me like that." Louise replied half questioning, but with a fair amount of certainty to the statement.

"Of course not! I love you and if something like that was to happen to you, I would comfort and protect you." He replied with absolute certainty looking down at her and his heart warmed as he saw a small smile forming on her lips. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked up at Abe, who had almost dozed off again.

"Abraham?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes?" He replied sleepily, not really paying attention to her thoughts.

"Is it even possible?" She asked vaguely, but he understood the meaning.

"For us to have a child? I don't know. I have never given it much thought before I met you. There is no evidence to suggest that we couldn't. I do have the same number of chromosomes as a human and Red and Liz were able to conceive. " He explained and she nodded with understanding.

He could sense her thoughts as she wondered exactly what the children would look like, but also what complications that would arise. The thoughts weren't exactly happy, but it sent his heart racing all the same. He was hesitant about what he was about to ask, but he could not get an answer from her mind. It was too much in turmoil, for him to sort out her thoughts alongside his own. He felt his breathing getting heavier as the words spilled from his lips.

"Would you like us to have a child?" He asked carefully.

To his surprise this question made her sit up and wrap her arms around her knees. She sat for while starring into thin air and Abe felt his heart beating unbearably, like when he confessed that he loved her for the first time.

"I don't know. I wish I had a more satisfying answer, but I don't." She answered apologetically after a few minutes.

He sat up next to her and reached for her hand, looking at her to see if it was alright. When she nodded he took her hand and felt all of her emotions and thoughts. She honestly didn't know. She had so many doubts and worries. Would she be a good parent? Did they need children in order to be happy? She thought of the life Trevor and Sarah had. Though they were happy at the moment, only time would tell what was to happen in the future. Things that others would take for granted seemed impossible for them at present. Even having friends their own age was not an option. If Louise and Abe were to have children it would be the same for them. She was so concerned for children that had not even been born yet and their future. No wonder she was in such turmoil. She didn't dare ask him the same question, fearing the answer and fearing that she would be disappointing him. He was disappointed, but he also understood her concerns and knew that she needed time to adjust. Besides, they didn't have to hurry. She was in her mid twenties still, so it wasn't a pressing matter at the moment. Even so he felt a small ache in his heart. He had never expected to feel this way, but truth was that he was afraid of the day he was going to lose her. Having a child with her would ensure that even when she passed away, a small piece would remain with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"You worry so much, dearest." He said in a low loving voice.

"I know. I'm sorry." She replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"You apologize too often. I promise that whatever happens, we will find a way to deal with it." He replied and kissed her again. As they lay back down, he knew that there was more to these dreams than she let on, but they were both too tired to discuss it. It would have to wait until morning.

- OOO -

The next day Abe had finally received the information he requested on Langdon Caul, _"And it only took a week."_He grumbled sarcastically to himself. He looked at the time before going through the files. Unfortunately this information revealed little else than what he already knew. He was a well established business man, who travelled all over the states and Europe to expand his business, but Abe had a feeling that it was just as much to indulge his fascination with the occult. He had been 43 at the time of his disappearances and had two years earlier married the only 18 year old Edith Howard, who died only five months after Caul's disappearance. There was something familiar about it, but Abe couldn't quite put his finger on why. He caught himself looking at the time again and had to chuckle at his own silliness. Louise was only fifteen minutes later than usual and he was acting as if it were hours. He looked back at the files and he had the nagging feeling that there was something crucial he was missing. It couldn't be a coincidence that Caul had gone missing the day Abe was supposedly born. If that was indeed what he was? It couldn't be a coincidence either that there were people interested in his DNA now, who also had some sort of connection to Oannes. He was pulled from his thoughts when Louise came in the door.

"Hey love." She smiled brightly and went over to the desk, where he was sitting and gave him a kiss. She chuckled, when he pushed the chair backwards, placed her in his lap and began kissing her.

"How was your day, dearest?" He asked finally pulling away, but his arms still firmly holding her.

"Fine. It isn't as awkward working with Michael since he stopped making passes at me. I think we will actually be able to be friends of a sort." She smiled and Abe pushed the remaining jealousy away.

Louise never had many friends. Acquaintances sure, but they always seemed to be people who would use her and not actually care for her. Michael, no matter his motives, did truly like Louise and was not seeking to gain anything. Beyond Red, Liz and himself, Louise had no one. Well, she had her family and Nayana of course, but it was not the same. He wasn't going to stop her from having a friend just because of his unfounded jealousy. So instead of revealing his discomfort he tried to be supportive.

"I'm glad to hear it." He smiled and started kissing her neck, which made her let out a lingering sigh.

"Your home late." He stated as he continued to kiss her.

"Yes. Someone from Washington needed a tour of the place and of course visited our lab last." She grumbled a little, but sighed again as he kissed her just below her ear.

"Is this what you are working on?" Louise then asked pointing at the table and Abe stopped kissing her looking at the table.

"Yes, I feel like I am missing something, but I just can't figure out what it is." He replied a little irritable.

"May I have a look?" She asked and he nodded in responds.

Louise picked up the files and looked through them, still sitting in Abe's lap enjoying the feel of his hand caressing her back. Like Abe there was something familiar about it, but she had a difficult time placing it as well. She read about the Oannes society and that didn't seem to ring any bells at all, until she saw a picture of the group. She gasped and raised a hand to her lips.

"That's him! The man from my dreams!" She exclaimed and Abe took the picture.

"Are you sure?" He asked having to be absolutely certain.

"Positive. That's Everett Caul, I think his name was." She replied. Abe gently pushed her off him and stood up looking through the files.

"His full name is Langdon Everett Caul, he was a member of the Oannes Society." Abe explained and Louise took the files and looked at him.

"And here is the name of his wife, Edith Howard. She is the one who's memories I have been seeing." She said in way that was startled and enthusiastic at the same time.

"I think you better tell me everything." Abe asked looking at her. He knew she had been having dreams, but he had not had the chance to ask her about them.

"Yes, I owe you an explanation." She replied and leaned against the table.

Over the next twenty minutes Louise told Abe everything. All the details she could remember from the dreams, how she had come to believe it was the ghost's memories. She told him that she had consulted Johan and that he had told her that there was no way to be sure if they were connected. She tried to narrow down if there had been any connection between, when the haunting and dreams had occurred, but it all seemed so random. When she was done Abe stood in front of her rubbing her shoulders.

"You should have told me." He said softly.

"I didn't want to worry you. You have enough on your mind as it is and..." He silenced her with a kiss.

"If something is troubling you I want to know. I might be psychic, but it only gives me pieces of the puzzle." He smiled and she shook her head lightly.

"I guess you are not the only one who is overly protective... Anyway, I can't figure out why this woman would be haunting me, why I dream about her experiences and why all of this is happening at the same time as this cult appears." She sighed rubbing her temple and Abe moved one of his hands from her shoulder to her neck.

"If it is a coincidence, it is a very remarkable one. It is possibly you might have... wait..." Abe suddenly stopped while rubbing her neck he had grazed the necklace.

"What is it?" She asked looking at him with uncertainty.

"Did your dreams start before or after I gave you that necklace?" He asked very seriously holding the pendant in his hands hoping he could sense something.

"After, I think. It's been awhile I can't be certain." She replied and as she looked at him he turned slightly paler.

"Love, what is it?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"If this necklace belonged to Edith Howard then she must, at some point, have been where I was discovered." He replied leaning against the desk.

"You think her or her husband had something to do with your... creation for the lack of a better term." She replied looking apologetic over her choice of words.

"It is still too early to draw conclusions, but Caul went missing the same date that was found on the tank I was kept in." Abe replied with confusion written all over his face. Louise stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him. This had to be overwhelming for him.

"What is the next step then?" She asked.

"I would suggest that we seek Johan's aid and see if we can make any contact with this ghost. She might be able to tell us more. I might have to go back to, where I was found... if it is still there." He sighed.

Louise took his hands and made him lie down on the couch. She lay down next to him, their bodies wrapped closely together. They just laid there for awhile, him taking comfort from her just being in his arms and being able to kiss her from time to time.

"Would you mind telling me about when you were found?" She asked after a little while.

"It's not a very pleasant story." He sighed kissing her hair.

"I would like to know all the same, but you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." She replied.

"Alright... I was found in November 1978 under a hospital in Washington. All they found was those heirlooms I showed you and a piece of paper with a date." He replied leaving the date nonspecific, but Louise noticed it and the information about Caul did not leave her oblivious.

"Love, how old are you?" She asked looking up at him. He swallowed.

"If that piece of paper is correct then... 147." He replied hesitantly and Louise gave a gasp. He could feel her mind racing and could barely keep up.

"Then you will become far older than me..." She replied her eyes starting to tear. Abe sensed her feelings and pulled her close kissing her hair.

"I won't stop loving you because you age, dearest." He soothed.

"You say that now, but what when I begin to get wrinkles and my hair turns grey? Eventually you will be disgusted with me." She tried not to cry, but silent tears fell from her eyes.

"No, that won't happen. I will love you regardless. Please my love, you have to believe me." He replied pleadingly, making her look at him as he dried her eyes.

"You will watch me die and you will be here alone." She said in a low voice and Abe's heart ached.

"I know... but I will cherish every moment I have with you. I would rather have you for only a fraction of my lifetime than never have you at all." He replied pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. To get her mind of what all she feared and felt, he continued his story.

"After they found me I was brought to the B.P.R.D. They conducted test on me, before I became an agent."

"They hurt you, didn't they?" Louise asked anger and disgust evident in her voice.

"They did, but Red stopped them from going too far." He tried to soothe, but it didn't help.

"How can you love me, when humans can be such disgusting and horrible creatures?" She asked looking up at him.

"You are not like all humans. You once said that you wanted to be the best in humanity and in the time I have known you, you keep striving for it. Every time I look at you, I am reminded of all the wonderful things man has accomplished. Since meeting you, I believe that there are more of your kind, than the once who saw me as a test subject." He replied looking at her fondly.

"You are a fool... A sweet and lovable fool, but a fool none the less." She teased trying to hide her blush.

Abe smiled to himself, as he felt the love she felt for him. The statement had been more about her doubts than anything else. He rolled himself on top of her and began kissing her passionately. Between kisses they both whispered words of love and adoration.


	11. Chapter 11 My fears

My fears

Louise had a disappointing day to say the least. Johan had tried to help her get in contact with the ghost of Edith, but with no luck at all. Johan couldn't find any evidence that Edith was haunting Louise at all and neither he nor Abe had been able to get any information from the necklace. Johan had explained that it was possible that Edith had attached herself to the necklace after her death and Louise had released her by accident. So now locating her would be very difficult without finding anything else relating to her. Caul had disappeared so his actual resting place would be impossible to find and Edith was lost at sea. If Edith had gone to one of these places it would be impossible to find her. Louise shivered as she thought of the life Edith had let. How changeable and cruel Caul could be if things didn't turn out as he wanted them to. Louise wanted so much to help Edith find eternal rest, but now she had no idea about how to do it.

Abe didn't have any better luck. The place where he was found had long since been remodelled and the chance of him finding anything at the location was doubtful. The B.P.R.D. decided that it was not worth wasting resources on, so they were back at square one. He had been as disappointed as Louise that they had found nothing on Edith. Abe felt guilty that he had given Louise the necklace that might have caused all this. If that frogman had never been found, he would never have gone to pick up those things in storage and by extension not caused Louise this discomfort. She had shared all her dreams with him and he was getting a real distaste for Caul. The man had acted like a calculating and selfish businessman in all aspects of his life. He completely lacked empathy and compassion and only did what served his own interest. Abe doubted that he had married Edith for love, but probably only done it because she was young and could give him a lot of children. That was probably why he had acted in such a horrible manner after her miscarriage. Edith's love had on the other hand seemed sincere and devoted. She also seemed a little emotionally undeveloped, which explained her ability to ignore the obvious. She had deserved a far better husband, but as she clearly loved Caul, Abe would have wished he had at least appreciated her. Abe felt his stomach turn. He wanted all of this to be over and was tired of fate toying with him. At least his relationship with Louise was improving. They had both been so consumed with not wanting to burden each other, that they had created a distance between them. They were very similar in that way.

Louise had just arrived at the B.P.R.D. and was looking forward to burrowing herself in work. It was her way of escaping issues that she found herself unable of dealing with. The conversation she had with Abe last week, where he had revealed his age and exactly what it meant to be an Itcthyo Sapien, was still fresh in her mind. It didn't bother her what he was, it never had and it never would, but it bothered her that she would be old and withered, while her lover would still be young. The pictures she had in her head of an old woman leaning on his arm sent a cold shiver down her spine. It seemed so wrong and she could feel her emotions shifting constantly. Then there was the fact that he would be bound to a broken old woman waiting for her to die. She believed him, when he had assured her that he wouldn't leave her because she would age, but one thing was what he believed now. He could not guaranty how he would feel in twenty or thirty years, when her body started showing signs of decay. And even if he kept loving her, he would have to see her die. She knew what it had done to him, when Nuala died and she couldn't bear to make him go through something like that again. It left her feeling so sick, that she was considering breaking up with him. He could find someone else and would not have to live with a withered old woman and watch her die. In some ways it would be more merciful breaking his heart now than later? Before they had built a new home and before... _"Before, he seriously wants to have children with me."_ She thought to herself. That brought about another issue. If the children were half human they would not live as long as him either. He would watch them die as well and he would be left behind having lost everything. Surely it was the kinder option to leave him now. Her heart was aching at the thought. She loved him. He was the first person she truly loved and now they had finally begun to relax around each other again. Perhaps Abe was right, when he said she worried too much, but she couldn't help it. It was in her nature. Forget her sarcasm and teasing, deep in her heart this was who she truly was. A person who was deeply concerned about the repercussions her actions and decisions had on others. These were the thoughts going through her mind as she entered the lab and nearly didn't notice Manning talking with Michael.

"Louise, there you are. We have been waiting for you." Michael said cheerfully as she entered.

"Good morning, what has gotten you all exited?" She tried to smile.

"Do you remember Mr. Langford, miss Moran?" Manning asked.

"The government official who was here? Sure. What about him?" She replied with curiosity.

"He has requested that you and your colleague here go to Washington next week and look at one of his personal projects. You must have impressed him." Manning smiled.

"We must have." Louise agreed surprised looking at Michael who had a wide grin on his face.

"Has Dr. Krauss been informed of this?" She then asked.

"He has and he has agreed to spare you for that week." Mannning replied.

"And we don't get any details so that we can prepare?" Michael asked.

"I'm afraid not. I have to leave now, remember to act appropriately since you are representing the entire department." Manning smiled before leaving the room.

When Manning left Michael and Louise went about their work. Though she tried to hide it Michael could sense that she was tense and sad even. This was only confirmed, when she didn't leave that night as she used too. She was always eager to get home, but that night she said that she was going to work a little longer, since they were leaving for an entire week. When she had done this three nights in a row Michael started getting truly concerned, but her relationship with Abraham wasn't a pleasant topic between them. And he highly suspected this was the reason she was acting so strangely. He assumed that Abe must be aware of what was going on and decided that it was best to leave it alone. And sure enough the third night Louise got home extremely late, Abe was waiting up for her. He was sitting on the couch and resting his elbows on his knees as she came in. She could tell from his body language that he was upset, but she tried to ignore it.

"Abraham, I thought you had gone to bed." She replied nonchalantly.

She had spent as little time in his company as possible over the last few days, so he would not pick up on her internal struggle. One look from those deep eyes told her that she had been unsuccessful and she dreaded the conversation ahead.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said calmly.

"What about?" She asked somewhat indifferent not looking at him and placed her bag on the desk as she pretended to go over some notes.

"I would like to know, if you intend to break up with me or not." He tried to reply calmly, but his voice was shaken and Louise could feel her own heart breaking.  
She turned around to look at him and she could feel her emotions was about to take over. But she held a reign on them, like she used to before she had met him. She had no answer for him and saw the pain in his eyes as he realised it. He walked towards her slowly and she could feel her chest expanding painfully. He reached for her hands, but she pulled them away.

"If you are considering this, don't I deserve to know why?" He asked a little desperately.

"You do." She agreed with a sigh and gave him her hands.

After a few moments he quickly placed his hands along her jaw line and kissed her desperately. She instantly responded and wrapped her arms around him. She should resist and push him away, but she couldn't. He pulled away slightly and was still close enough for her to feel his heavy breathing on her lips. He almost seemed relieved and Louise was about to question it, when he answered.

"I was afraid it was because you didn't love me anymore... My dear love, how do I convince you that I don't care and that I will you love until the day I die? Age will never change that." He said lovingly.

"Until I die..." She corrected in a low voice.

"No, until I die. I am not letting go of you unless you stop loving me." He said seriously.

"Promise me." She said softly and the things he felt from her made his heartbeat quicken. There was a true desire for her never wanting to leave him. With that small request combined with her feelings, she might as well have asked him to bind his soul to hers forever. Promise her that he would love her, even if others should come into his life. He was struggling understanding these emotions. He had never expected to feel them from her. His sarcastic, self-deprecating and pragmatic angel, who would act with reason rather than emotion. The one, who would analytically survey everything and at times even found her love for him slightly ridiculous. She was asking him to love her always. Pleading him to never let go of her.

"I promise." He just manage to reply before kissing her, holding her close to him and for a moment intending to keep his promise in the most literally sense possible.

- OOO -

When the next week arrived Michael and Louise were on their way to Washington. They knew nothing about what they were going or what they would be doing. Only that they would be aiding Mr. Langford's personally funded project. When they landed in Washington they were led to a black car, where the windows in the back had been shaded both ways. Inside the car sat Mr. Langsford, a man in his late forties with brown hair that was about to turn grey. He was well groomed and seemed to put a lot of effort in looking as young as possible. He was a business man as well as a politician and had inherited most of his money. He smiled and greeted them fondly as they entered the car.

"I am taking you to a facility, where they are doing some very interesting research. The team is led by a Dr. Musgrove and she will give you the details you need to know, when you arrive. I was highly impressed by your work at the B.P.R.D. and I want you take a look at some of their equipment and suggest improvements. All of this is of course highly restricted information and you will have to sign this clause before entering the facility." Langford explained handing them the papers.

The clause was large and extremely thorough. They spend the most of the drive reading it through, before signing it. This was not unusual to them as they did work for a secret government facility themselves. When they arrived they, where greeted by a blonde woman in her forties, who presented herself as Dr. Musgrove. Louise thought she had heard the name before, but couldn't quite place it. They were given a tour of the facility and Dr. Musgrove gave them a short description of the work they were doing.

"What is it exactly that you do here?" Michael asked.

"Do you know why we age?" Dr. Musgrove asked.

"Because we are like a machine and eventually our bodies tire?" Was Michael's responds.

"We age because we over the years have a declining ability to respond to stress, get a higher homeostatic imbalance and therefore have an increased risk of disease. The scientist here, believe that the aging process is nothing more than a disease and that we can find a cure for it." Dr. Musgrove explained. This caught Louise's interest.

"How do you intend to achieve this?" Louise asked.

"If we can control the homeostatic imbalance and improve the functions of the stem cells, the body will be able to repair and recreate new cells without signs of deterioration. We are also doing research in increased cognitive abilities. I will be happy to show you  
later if you are interested?" She said politely.

"I would like that. What about you, Michael?" Louise smiled and looked at Michael.

"No thanks. I got a headache from this conversation alone. More of this and my head will start spinning and I so hate passing out in public." Michael replied jokingly.

They were taken to one of the labs and they wanted them to take a look at some of their equipment. The scientists had some unusual needs that their own engineers had not found a way to meet. After a few hours of going over this Dr. Musgrove gave Louise a more detailed description of their work. From what she could understand they were not only trying to drastically increase the human lifespan, but also finding ways to improve them. Making humans faster and better learners, as well as giving them a better immune system. Louise had never wished for immortality. Frankly it scared her. She had always thought of life as being difficult and hard. The prospect of living forever would only seem as everlasting torment to her. But the possibility of living as long as Abe, or at least just double her lifetime, was a gift she could not refuse. She hoped it could be achieved in her lifetime. The more she learned the more intrigued did she become and Dr. Musgrove seemed to realise it. Two days after they had arrived Dr. Musgrove approached Louise.

"I have a request to make of you Miss Moran, if I may?" She asked politely.

"Of course." Louise smiled.

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind donating some tissue samples and cells for our program?"

"What would be involved with the procedure?" Louise asked cautiously.

"You will be under a mild sedative, while I take the tissue samples needed. It will not be painful and you will be sleeping through it. You might have some slight nausea afterwards, but other than that you would be fine." Dr. Musgrove smiled kindly.  
Louise was quiet for a little while. She had been a blood donor for years, because she wanted to help save lives. Why would this be any different?

"Alright." Louise agreed.

"Thank you. Your donation will be invaluable. I can schedule it for this afternoon, if you like?" She smiled kindly.

Louise agreed that there was no reason to postpone it and that afternoon she went through the procedure. As promised she neither felt or remembered the procedure and be evening, she was feeling fine.

- OOO -

Thursday night Michael had trouble sleeping. It was their last night at the facility in Washington. Ever since they arrived Michael had a weird feeling about the place. That extensive clause practically screamed "we are doing something shady" in his opinion. He had voiced his worries to Louise, but she had reminded him that the same could be said for their work place. She had a point of course, but he still felt uneasy. He tried to push his paranoia aside and decided to take a walk through the facility. He hadn't noticed it until now, but there was actually a disturbing lack of guards and the security system was not what he would have expected from a place like this. In fact the buildings seemed to have been build for another purpose entirely. Walking down the hall he heard an alarm trigger and one of the scientist walked out of his office towards the alarm. Michael hid, because he didn't want to answer any questions about why he was roaming the hallways at this hour. Truth was that he was bursting with curiosity. He looked into the office door that was wide open and he could feel a temptation rising I'm him. Like the door was actually begging him to go through it. Curiosity did kill the cat, but Michael was sure that the satisfaction had to have been worth it. He damned it all and made sure that there was no one in sight. He walked into the office and a file was lying open at the desk. Michael smiled with delight as it was almost like higher forces wanted him to take a look. Oh, satisfaction would so be worth it. He leaned over the desk careful not to disturb anything, but what he saw made him almost wish he hadn't gone into that room. A chill ran down his spine, as he could almost feel his blood getting thicker with fear. After looking through the file and then hurried out the room and went directly to Louise's room. He knocked on the door and a groggy Louise opened the door. She was about to say something, when he placed a hand over her mouth and went into her room closing the door.

"Michael, what is going on?" Louise said in a low voice.

"They are doing some weird Frankenstein stuff here." He said in alarmed voice.

"You are imagining things." Louise yawned.

"No, I saw a file on how they created a creature." He said with conviction.

"What creature?" Louise asked rubbing her face.

"A giant frog." He replied and that caught Louise's attention.

"Tell me exactly what you saw." She replied paying full attention.

"I saw a file where they described the process of creating a frogman of some sort. Louise, they don't breed them as I understand the word." He said carefully.

"You are being cryptic." She looked at him impatiently.

"They transform humans into frogs, at least according to that file." Michael said with horror evident in his voice and face. Louise would have been sick to her stomach, but survival instinct kicked in.

"We need to contact the bureau now."

Louise quickly took out her laptop and between them they were able to send a message to the B.P.R.D. that was encrypted. The bureau replied that they were to stay put and wait for their arrival. It would be hours before they would be there and Louise and Michael were anxious. Louise felt terrible. She had actually helped them, by donating some of her genetic material. She was so ashamed and disgusted with herself. All she wanted was to go home and this waiting was trying on her patience. It didn't help when Michael started pacing around the room.

"That's **it**! I'm going to see if I can get my hands on those files and copy them or something. In case someone should shred or burn them, when the guys arrive." Michael said with determination.

"No Michael that is a **very** bad idea. These guys are dangerous." Louise said sternly.

"I'll be careful." He replied and was about to walk out the door.

"Then I am coming with you." She said with determination.

"Oh no. One; it will be easier to sneak around just one person. Two; I am pretty sure Abe is going to kill me if I let you come. He looks sedate alright, but I am pretty sure he is nasty if I piss him off." Michael said sternly, though in a joking tone. Louise was about to ignore him, but he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You promised him to be careful, remember?" He reminded her and Louise nodded.

An hour passed and Louise was getting increasingly nervous. It had been over two hours since they had contacted the B.P.R.D. so they should be here soon. She was getting disquiet as well since Michael hadn't returned. When she heard someone at the door she released a breath and stood up expecting Michael. Instead Dr. Musgrove came in with a gun pointed at her. There were tears in her eyes and she almost looked deranged.

"You just had to go snooping around and contact your bureau. I thought you understood how important our work here is." She growled. Louise hoped that she did not suspect Michael to have any part of this and decided not to mention him.

"You goal is admirable, but your methods are ethically and morally questionable." Louise replied calmly.

"What do I care for ethics and moral, if I can save lives!" She spat.

"But it is at the cost of other lives." Louise argued calmly as she had no interest in antagonizing her.

"Those people have the change at an immortal and better life, like that Itcthyo Sapien that works for your bureau. Those people were alone and living on the street. No one will miss them." Musgrove argued still pointing the gun at Louise.

"Please, Dr. Musgrove. I am sure that you have not killed anyone yet and I am sure you don't intend to do it now." Louise replied calmly, but a nasty smirk formed on the blondes lips.

"You know **nothing**! I **will** go to any lengths to make this succeed and you are both a nuisance and you know too much. Thankfully I got what I need from you, before you die. And don't worry it won't go to waste. We are already in the process of moving everything. It pays to have connections in high places." Musgrove smirked and Louise heard the shot.

It felt as if she lost the ability to breathe as she fell backwards onto the floor. She hardly felt the impact from landing on the floor as her chest was aching painfully. Musgrove walked calmly out the door and Louise looked up at the ceiling. She could feel a warm liquid running down her chest and stomach. Memories started flashing in front of her eyes but they were not her own. She saw Caul leaving Edith as she begged for him to stay. Edith waited for him to return, but one day a note from him arrived that he was in Washington. Edith had gone to Washington to meet him and begged him to come home. He had been distant, cold and annoyed by her presence. Edith had given him the necklace he had given her as a betrothal gift and pressed into his hand. Some months later Caul had still not come home and Edith became depressed and mentally unstable. She could hear the waves. She walked closer to the edge and could taste the saltwater. She looked down into the water and as a particular big wave clashed against the rocks she let herself fall into the water. Louise closed her eyes and waited for the waves to claim her as everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12 Safe

Safe

Red had not seen Abe move from that spot in nearly two weeks. It had been pure luck that Michael had returned to Louise, when he did and had been able to keep her heart beating. Whoever shot Louise had luckily missed her heart, but Louise's brain had been lacking oxygen for a while, so the doctors were afraid that she had taken damage. They had been able to save her, but she had been placed in a medically controlled coma the past two weeks. After she had been treated in Washington they had been able to move her to the B.P.R.D. and since then Abe had only left for a few minutes at a time. The first couple of days he had constantly checked her vitals and used his ability to see if they had overlooked something. Red felt terrible. Louise and he had become good friends and after what happened last year, he felt that he owed her. She had forgiven him without hesitation and always been aware that Red was not himself at the time. He had seen how Abe had reacted after he had lost Nuala, but Red knew that if he lost Louise a part of his friend would die with her. Red was looking through the glass and looked in on Abe who had fallen asleep with his head and arms resting on Louise's bed. Liz came up next to him and handed him a cup of coffee.

"He finally fell asleep." She said in a low voice.

"He is going to break if he continues like that." Red said with concern.

"I am not sure it matters to him, if they are not able to bring her out soon." She sighed and leaned up against him.

"Yeah... Where are the kids?" He asked wrapping one arm around her.

"Louise's mother is watching them. I think she needed the diversion." Liz smiled sadly.

"Louise was not kidding about her mother. She is probably the strangest woman I have ever met. She seems to like Abe though." Red smiled, but it faded as he looked back at Louise.

"She has to be alright, Red. The house will feel so empty with her missing and Abe heartbroken." Liz said concerned. She had become quite close to Louise over the past year.

"It will be alright, babe. You'll see." Red said cheerfully.

A few minutes later they were walking down the hallway and met Michael with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Hey kid. Where are you of too?" Red asked.

"I wanted to check on Louise and thought Abe probably needed some coffee." Michael smiled.

"That's sweet of you. We can't thank you enough for saving her." Liz smiled.

"Don't mention it, she is my friend too. He still hasn't left her side I take it?"

"Nope, but you might be careful going in there. He was very mad at Johan earlier." Red warned.

"Dr. Krauss? Why?" Michael asked wide eyed.

"He blames him for sending Louise to that research facility." Liz explained.

"But he couldn't possibly have known." Michael argued.

"He doesn't really blame him. He is just looking at someone to be angry at." Liz continued.

"As I said, be careful." Red replied.

"Warning duly noted. I'll better get going. I don't want to bring him cold coffee and risk his wrath." Michael replied teasingly and walked down to the room where Louise was. Abe was sitting and holding her hand between his. He barely noticed Michael before he handed him the mug.

"Thank you." Abe replied politely.

"You're welcome... How is she?" Michael asked sitting down in another chair.

"A little better. Her wound is healing and there doesn't seem to be any damage to her brain. I am hoping that we can wake her a little later today." Abe said reaching for her hand again and even from a distance Michael could see his hand shivering. Michael felt so guilty. Had he not insisted that Louise had remained in the room, she would never have gotten shot. He had made so many mistakes the past three months and she seemed to have suffered from each of them.

"I owe you an apology. The things I did before I met you... I didn't understand what Louise meant when she said that she was happy with you. I didn't think you cared for her. I'm sorry." Michael said honestly and Abe looked at him briefly.

"I understand... Did she say she was happy?" He then asked.

"Yes. Do you doubt it? She only has to be reminded of you and it is like no one else exists. Hell, you are the only person I have met that can make her blush." Michael said with a grin that grew wider as Abe looked at him with slight astonishment.

"I had no idea... I rarely see her around anyone else. She really doesn't blush?" Abe asked finding it hard to believe as he made her do it so easily.

"Never. Not even before she met you, from what I have heard. It didn't matter how people flattered her or what suggestive remarks they would make, she just brushed it off as if they had commented on the weather." Michael answered truthfully and Abe stroked her cheek lovingly.

"How did you make her so crazy about you? Don't get me wrong, you seem like nice guy and all. It's just strange to see her actually be attached to someone. At the best of times she seems to try and avoid it." Michael asked clear astonished by it.

"Someone else forced her to seek comfort in another person. I was just lucky enough to be there, when it happened I suppose." Abe mused while caressing her hand.

Feeling he had intruded long enough Michael stood up and patted Abe once on the shoulder before leaving the room. Abe sat on the bed and stroked Louise's hair with one hand and held her hand in the other.

"You can't leave yet. I am not ready to let you go. I love you so much." He whispered before kissing her forehead.

He sat there for a few minutes, until Louise's mother came into the room. Abe almost jumped up and felt as if he had been caught red handed in something. Silly really and Hannah gave a small chuckle. It was the first time Abe had seen her smile since she arrived.

"You should get some rest. I'll watch over her for a little while." Hannah suggested and sat down in the chair next to the bed as Abe rested against the bed.

"I would rather be here." Abe replied looking at Louise and Hannah nodded with understanding.

"I just talked to one of the doctors. They are going to wake her in half an hour. How is my little girl doing?" She asked.

"Better, I was hoping they would bring her out today." Abe said with a hint of optimism.

"When she wakes up you will have to help me. We have to convince to come back to England. She has had nothing but trouble since she came here. I should never have let her leave in the first place." Hannah said a little sternly.

"I'm sorry. I know you are only thinking about Louise's welfare, but I cannot do as you ask. Please don't ask her to go back." Abe said slightly pleading.

He knew that if anything could convince Louise to go back, it would be her mother's ability on placing guilt on Louise's shoulders. For a moment he feared that Hannah would fight him and demand that Louise should go back. He could sense it from her and got slightly angry as she seemed to put her own wishes above Louise's. Then suddenly her expression softened and she smiled.

"It's nice to see that she has someone who loves her. I just don't want to lose my daughter." Hannah explained.

"I know. I don't want to lose her either." He replied as his heart expanded painfully.

Hannah stood up and stroked his cheek, giving him a fond smile. After half an hour one of the doctors came to wake Louise. The doctor smiled at Abe and gave him the syringe with the chemical that would wake her up. Hannah stood next to the bed, when Louise awoke. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked so frail.

"Hello love. I was so worried about my little girl." Hannah said fondly stroking her cheek.

"Hi mom... Abraham?" Louise asked in a low voice and Abe went next to her and sat on the bed.

"Try not to talk dearest." He said lovingly as he held her hand, careful not to touch the tube attached to it.

"What..." Louise started to ask, but Abe hushed her.

"You don't have to speak. You were shot, but they were able to repair the damage. You have been in a coma for the past two weeks, to prevent any further damage to your system and giving your body the rest it needed." Abe explained softly and she gave a small nod as she squeezed his hand a little.

Now conscience, Abe could more easily navigate her mind and find out exactly, what happened. A chill ran down his spine when he discovered that Dr. Musgrove was the same woman who had kidnapped and taken DNA samples from him. He also discovered that Louise had donated some of hers and realised why she had done it.

"I am so sorry." She said in a low voice and tears fell from her eyes. Abe felt his heart ache and leaned forward to kiss her.

"You don't have to be ashamed. I know why you did it." He said in soothing voice.

"What is she talking about?" Hannah almost demanded and Abe felt a little annoyed.

"Hannah, could you please leave us alone for a moment. This is confidential." Abe replied and reluctantly Hannah followed the doctor out.

"She is just a little upset that I asked for you instead of her." Louise said in a low voice. Louise then began to move over to one side of the bed.

"Dearest, you need to lie still." Abe said concerned.

"Nope, this is what I need." She smiled and lifted the covers wanting him to lie beside her. Abe shook his head, but took of his boots and lay down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up against his chest.

"This is highly inappropriate you know." He smiled taking comfort from feeling her body against his.

"I always said you had terrible bedside manners." She teased in a low voice and Abe gave a chuckle.

"If you keep on scaring me like this, I am going to age faster than you." Abe sighed kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why she was so intent on hurting me. It almost seemed like a personal vendetta." She replied and her breathing became heavier.

"Shh... try and relax." He said soothingly while stroking her back and she closed her eyes taking comfort from the sound of his heartbeat.

"Love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. I was wondering if..." He began, but realised that she had already fallen asleep. He kissed her hair and closed his own eyes falling asleep not long after.


	13. Chapter 13 Belonging

Belonging

Four days after Louise had awoken she was finally ready to come home. Hannah had tried to convince Louise to come back with her to England, but she would not leave Abe. They had been so much together and all their doubts seemed so insignificant now. Her mother had left for England, when Louise was healthy enough to return home. Though, it was much to her dismay, as she wanted to look over her daughter. Abe had insisted that Louise should have two weeks leave at least and he had even informed Johan that he was not going to assist the B.P.R.D. for that period of time either. Other agents would have to sort out this mess, as he had other priorities. Other than Abe, Red and Liz had visited her almost daily. Louise didn't have a lot of people in her life, but she was so grateful for those she had and she didn't want or need anyone else. As they were driving home, Louise rested her head against Abe's shoulder.

"I can't believe you got Johan to suspend me for three weeks." She grumbled.

"You need rest and you would have gone straight back to work on Monday if I didn't." Abe stated calmly.

"**Suspended**." Louise emphasized sternly, removing her head from his shoulder and resting it against the window instead.

"I had asked for leave on your behalf, but you wouldn't take it." He replied still being calm.

"I am not a child." She remarked with offense.

"I know, but I am concerned for you, both as your doctor and boyfriend. Please do this for me." He said softly and placed his hand on her thigh, still focusing on his driving. This deflated her and she took his hands in hers.

"Well, it is nice with some time off. What do you want to do?" She asked looking at him with a smile.

"You are getting plenty of bed rest and going to take it easy." He replied sternly, but chuckled when she gave a disapproving sigh.

When they arrived home, the children came running out the door and straight in to Louise's arms. It hurt, but she didn't care. Red and Liz stood in the door waiting for her.

"Be careful, she is still not well." Abe told the children with concern.

"Did I hurt you?" Sarah asked a little fearful.

"Abraham is just being overprotective. I'm fine." Louise smiled and hugged the little girl again.

"Abe is a stick in the mud." Trevor teased.

"Trevor!" Liz said warningly and Abe cocked an eyebrow.

"It's true." Trevor whined, but got quiet as his mother glared at him, while Red was desperately trying not to chuckle.

"No, he is just much wiser than most of us." Louise smiled kindly and Abe wrapped his arm around her for support, as the children walked back in. She hissed a little as she walked up the steps leading to the front door.

"Be careful." He said in a low voice.

Inside Abe explained to the children Louise needed rest and the library was of limits for the next week. After the children had talked Louise's ears of for about an hour they went to play giving the adults a chance to go over, what had happened so far. Langford had of course disappeared, as had the Oannes researchers. Michael had been able to copy three files, before he had to hide. They found out that Dr. Musgrove was the wife of a descendant of Edward Musgrove, who was involved with the Oannes society and this was likely how she had gotten hold of this information. One of the files revealed they had been trying to improve humanity, by trying to create an Itcthyo Sapien and extract the genomes needed to apply some of these abilities to humans. Before working with this, Dr. Musgrove had been working with genetics. When her husband was diagnosed with incurable cancer, she tried to find a way to save him. The method she had devised had still been at its infancy, but since her husband's condition was deteriorating fast, she made a drastic decision. Her husband had been the first to be turned in to a frogman. The file revealed that it had cured him of his cancer, but the person he had once been was lost. They assumed that her husband was still alive and kept in a stasis tank. They had not been able to determine how many frogmen had been created, how many homeless had been kidnapped or how many had survived the procedure. From the limited information Abe had, it didn't seem that there was a great chance that they would succeed. As they did not have access to his medical file, they seemed to assume a great deal. It was true that Abe recovered faster than a human and that he had a stronger immune system, but he was not immortal by any means. This however seemed to be what these scientists believed. A small part of him hoped that getting hold on his DNA would make them realise this was a hopeless endeavour and stop this madness. He could feel that Louise was feeling heavy with guilt. She had helped them both with their equipment and given them some of her own genetic material. Not wanting her to dwell on those thoughts, Abe suggested that she should get some rest and Louise nodded in agreement. They walked into the library and Louise hesitated at the stairs. Her body ached slightly, when she walked up stairs, because of the movement. Abe walked up behind her and lifted her up in his arms. She normally hated being carried, but this time she didn't complain in the slightest. He placed her carefully on the bed. He pulled up the back of her blouse to check on her the wound, as the bullet had gone straight through her. Louise removed it completely and Abe kissed her shoulder before removing the bandage.

"How does it look?" Louise asked.

"Much better it is almost healed. You are going to be sore for the next few weeks though and it will probably scar." He said a little regretful.

"Oh no, not a scar. How will I ever be able to cope?" She remarked sarcastically and Abe chuckled.

She tried to open her brazier, as it was covering the wound in the front, but it hurt.

"Do you mind?" She asked. Abe opened it for her and pushed it of her shoulders, trying hard not to realise that she was almost naked. This was about checking her wounds and she was in pain. His desires would have to wait. She lay down on her back and he removed the bandage. It was healing nicely as well, but he was reminded of just how close he had come to losing her. It was pure luck that she had suffered nothing more than blood loss and some oxygen deprivation. He released a trembled breath, before kissing her next to the almost healed wound.

"Shh... it's alright. I am here and well." She soothed and he lay down on his side next to her. As he started kissing her they quickly became passionate. He was almost devouring her, while his hand was caressing her neck. He suddenly felt her caressing the inside of his thigh waking an ache in him. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly amused.

"You did say I needed bed rest." She teased her hand moving higher.

"Rest was the word you should pay attention to." He chuckled and felt his adrenalin rising.

"I'm meeting you half way." She smiled and her hand moved from his thigh and in between his legs. He hissed as he felt her feathered touch teasing him. He gently held her wrist, is body strongly objecting to this. She began to kiss him under his chin and down his throat.

"I want you." She whispered and whatever control he had seemed to vanish.

He didn't touch her, but his hand seemed unable to hold hers in place as it moved to his belt and opened it. He felt her cool fingers slide under his pants, embracing him and he groaned at the sensation. He struggled with himself as she was building up the pressure in his body. She was pain and needed rest. He should stop her and get her to rest, but his body did not heed the commands of his mind. A gasp escaped him.

"We shouldn't do this." He said in a low voice.

"I need to be close to you." She replied kissing him and slightly quickening her pace.

"You can't even walk up the stairs without being in pain." He argued and a moan forced itself past his lips.

"You will be gentle." She responded and kissed him passionately.

When he felt himself moments away from release he couldn't help himself. He needed this closeness as much as her. He needed to feel alive with her. He gently placed himself above her and looked into her green eyes.

"I promise I'll be careful." He said in low voice.

"I know you will." She smiled and pulled his blouse over his head.

He kissed her passionately, his hands placed on either side of her head for support. His head was spinning as he drunk the sweetness of her lips. She moaned as her lips parted allowing him entry and the sound sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. He tasted his way down her jaw line and the soft delectable skin on her neck. He could hear her panting and his lip and tongue could feel her pulse quicken. When he reached the most sensitive spot, she arched her back and he could feel her bare breasts pressed against his chest. He knew that it hurt her. It had to, but as she was moaning and gasping in pleasure, he could not bring himself to stop. He kissed her down her collarbone, as one of his hands started moving from her neck and down towards her soft breast. Her hips rose from the bed brushing against his, making him moan against her collarbone. He closed his eyes and breathed against her neck, as his hand translated her desires to him. He could feel her arousal and the blood boiling in her. Feeling her desire for him could make his desire consume him to the point of delusion. Her hands were exploring him and with quick determination found their destination. She was making it increasingly difficult for him to be gentle. He took her hands and placed the above her head and began kissing her. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. Her lips red and swollen, her cheeks flush, her hair tousled and her eyes burning with desire. She was always pretty, but looking like this she was absolutely breathtaking. It was like a secret world that only he was allowed to witness.

"What **are** you doing with me?" He chuckled with disbelief, looking down on her with adoration, while panting heavily.

"Trying to love you as you deserve." She smiled sweetly before kissing him.

As he sat up she followed him and they started opening each other's pants. He stood up on his knees and she kissed and licked him as she slowly pushed his pants down. He hissed and panted, trying desperately to keep control. Only at the last moment did he manage to gently push her away and push her down on her back, allowing him to remove her pants as well. He had only just removed her them, when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down. She placed her hands around his neck and kissed him. She gasped into his mouth as he entered her. How he managed to be so attentive every time was beyond her.

"I should be the one asking why you are with me." She chuckled between gasping for air.

As if it was his answer, he made her release suddenly and she cried out against his shoulder. Right after, he gave a muffed cry into the mattress and collapsed next to her. As they lay there, breathing heavily and Louise could feel herself felt happy and the demons, that usually plagued her, were long gone. He was the only one who was able to make her feel like she deserved to fulfil her own hopes, dreams and desires. At one point it seemed like everyone else in her life were trying to make her feel guilty, when she pursued something for herself. Like, coming to New York in the first place. She smiled even brighter as she looked at the man lying next to her, trying to catch his breath. For everything that had happened, she would not change it. Everything Darren did to her was worth it for him. She closed her eyes and chuckled at the inside, as she felt like a silly little girl.

"Marry me." Abe breathed suddenly. Louise felt a surge of electricity go straight to her heart, as her stomach tightened and she started to tremble.

"W-what did you say?" She asked wide eyed.

"I want you to marry me." He replied turning over on his side watching her.

"Why?" She asked in complete disbelief of what she was hearing. He stroked her cheek fondly, knowing it was her own self esteem that caused this reaction.

"I love you and I don't want to live without this. For once I want everyone to know that we belong to each other. I want it to be a reminder to us, when we are uncertain, that we belong together. No matter what arguments and difficulties we come across." He explained still stroking her cheek.

She crushed her lips against his and pushed him down into the mattress with her on top of him. After what seemed like an eternity of never ending kisses, Abe crawled under the duvet and Louise cuddled up next to him her head resting on his chest.

"You still haven't answered." He noted looking down on her and he saw mischief forming in her eyes.

"You just stated that I should marry you. I have heard no proposal what so ever." She smiled teasingly and he chuckled.

"Dearest Louise, will you marry me?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him. As she rested her head on his chest again, she began to chuckle.

"What?" He asked a little puzzled, to fatigued to even consider reading her mind.

"You are this organised and logical person, but when it comes to things like this you just blurt them out. Like when you told me you loved me." She chuckled.

"Hey, that was your fault. If you hadn't been so difficult, I would have whispered it to you lovingly and not scolded it at you." He chuckled trying to fake offense.

"Alright I'll admit to that, but what about this?" She asked enjoying the warmth of his body.

"When you lay in that hospital bed, I was reminded of everything that has happened these past few months. It seemed so stupid suddenly. After all, we fell in love as the world was facing apocalypse. That was when I decided to ask you. I had intended to do something special, but I felt a sudden urge to ask you now." He explained stroking her hair and back.

"This **was** special and I don't want it to have been any different... Going to be fun telling people, when they ask how you proposed, though. Imagine all the juicy details I will have to include." She teased and Abe looked at her with disapproval.

"Breathe a word of it to anyone and you will be sleeping in the tank." He replied part mortified, part threatening and part teasing.

"I'm not afraid of you." She stated coyly and gave a yelp, when Abe started tickling her.

"Ouch." She whined suddenly and Abe immediately stopped.

"I'm so sorry, my love. Are you alright?" He asked kissing her nose.

"Yes." She replied and snuggled up against him preparing to drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14 Reflecting

Reflecting

Louise's eye fluttered open and she looked up at the pattern, the water in Abe's tank was reflecting onto the ceiling. This was undoubtedly what she loved most about the room and the part she would miss, when they got their own house. She started pondering how she wanted it to look, when suddenly the memories from last night came rushing back to her. She smiled brightly and her heart was beating faster. She looked over and saw Abe still sleeping. For once she had woken up before him. His back was turned towards her and she sat up, so she would be able to see his face. She bent over and kissed his cheek lightly making him stir, but he just made a pleasant humming sound. Louise smiled and for the briefest moment looked up. Her mind suddenly realised what she had seen and she looked up again, as she gasped.

"The tank is frozen!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Abe asked half asleep.

"The water in your tank. It's frozen." She explained.

"You're dreaming." He mumbled turning over on his other side.

"Then take a look yourself, damn it!" She said in annoyance.  
Abe looked up and his expression turned to one of astonishment and confusion.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed. He got out of bed and to the edge of his tank, crouching at the edge of the tank.

"It is not frozen solid, only the first inch or two. It does seem to have been melting for awhile, so it might have been thicker." Abe said turning his face towards Louise who was putting on her robe and walking towards him.

"How is that possible? Even if some of the insulation didn't work, we are in the middle of august, for crying out loud." She replied standing next to him.

"I have absolutely no idea." He answered as he stood up, deeply confused.

"I would normally suggest that it was one of Red's pranks, but..." She began.

"He doesn't have the ingenuity to do something like this." He finished.

"Could Edith have done this?" She asked looking at Abe.

"That's possible. It's just odd that so much time passes between each incident." He remarked with wonderment. Louise bit her lower lip as she was pondering.

"Except for the dreams she only seems to appear, when we are happy or particularly focussed on each other. Does that make sense?" She asked and Abe considered it for a moment.

He remembered the other times Edith had made her presence known. When he had taken Louise diving, in order to make her happy and feel appreciated. The night he had showed up at her door, with a desperate need for her to love him. And last night, when he had proposed. His heart fluttered momentarily at the last memory, but he composed himself.

"I guess it's possible. She did have an unhappy marriage. It could be that it upsets her to see someone else happy, because she did not experience it herself." Abe mused.

"I feel so sorry for her. Can't we help her?" Louise asked with genuine concern in her voice. Abe looked at her fondly.

"Only you would be haunted by a ghost, who wishes you harm, and feel nothing but compassion for it." He said lovingly pulling her close. He then sighed.

"We can't help her unless she wants it... This worries me." He sighed again looking at the tank.

"She could have done something much worse. If she does nothing else than freeze some water, then let her be. Eventually she might want help." She replied, trying to ease his concern.

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one who has to go into that freezing water." He smirked.

"Aawww, you poor thing. Then I will just have to warm you up." She smiled slightly mocking him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When he pulled away he looked at her fondly and brushed some stray hairs away from her face.

"Good morning, dearest." He smiled.

"Good morning." She smiled sweetly and gave him a little kiss. She then pulled away with annoyance in her eyes.

"I can't believe what that **bastard** did to her. If Caul wasn't already dead, I would happily knee him I the groin. Or better yet, make him Edith's personal slave for eternity." She said with disgust and Abe chuckled.

"My scary and feisty fiancé." He smiled and his heart fluttered at the last word as did hers.

"I can't be that scary, since you have that huge smile on your face." She stated.

"I can't smile." He reminded her, feeling his gills moving as he got shy.

"Yes you do. Your lips might not move, but those eyes of yours are definitely smirking." She replied with a knowing smile. Instead of replying, he kissed her nose.

"So... we do have the day off, what would you like to do? And nothing physical. You need rest." He said the last part warningly.

"Well before that." She replied gesturing at the ice. "I was thinking about the house. We could look into that and see if we can even afford it."

"Alright... Back to bed and I'll get us some breakfast." He replied and gave her a gentle push towards the bed.

"Abe, I am not an invalid!" She said in an annoyed tone. He stood behind her, with his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek.

"Please let me protect and spoil you a little." He said kindly against her ear and her expression softened as she gave him a sweet smile.

- OOO -

They spent almost five full days in bed, with barely any contact with the outside world or even the rest of the family. There had also been no sight of Edith, so Abe had calmed down a little. They had gone over the expenses for building a house and found that they did have enough to build it. Abe would have a tank in the middle of the house. This would give him access to the most important rooms without having to leave it. Louise had also suggested that he had a large waterproof touch screen installed in his tank, giving him access to music, books, internet, phone and their security system. He would also be able to control the electricity and other devices from it. Like turning lights on and off, locking ad unlocking doors, controlling the temperature of rooms and the water in his tank, even check the content of the fridge. Abe had to smile, when he listened to Louise's suggestion. She hardly spoken of what she wanted, only about what would make life easier for him and give him independence, when in his tank. The professor would have liked her and Abe found himself wondering, if someone like her had been in charge of the B.P.R.D., would it have made a difference? It would be a while before the build would be finished or even begun, but Abe was looking forward to it already. Today Louise was preoccupied with something on her computer and Abe walked out the library and into the living room and kitchen. Liz was sitting on the couch folding laundry and Abe sat down across from her and helped her. He could hear Red outside with the children playing.

"So you **are** alive." Liz teased.

"Yes, sorry we have been a bit... absent." He replied sheepishly.

"How is she?" Liz asked with concern.

"Much better. The wounds have fully healed, but she is still a little sore... I was wondering if I could ask you to do me a favour." He smiled.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to pick something up for me."

That night, shortly after Liz had returned, Louise was cooking dinner and Abe walked up behind her, giving her kiss. Louise smiled at him, before asking the children to set the table.

"Do you have a moment?" He asked in a low voice. She looked unsure for a moment, but as the food was ready she turned off the stove and washed her hands.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I just wanted to give you this. I would have waited until later, but I just couldn't." He smiled giving her a small black box. Her eyes instantly sparkled and a blush formed on her cheeks. She opened it and saw a ring in white gold with a small sapphire and a small emerald on either side of a diamond. She smiled and put a hand to her lips. She looked completely awestruck and Abe had to chuckle. Louise being at a loss for words happened to rarely.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said in a low voice and gave him a kiss. She took it out of the box and was about to put it on when Abe took it from her.

"Let me." He said in a low voice and placed it on her finger.

"And it fits." She smiled brightly and kissed him again. "You didn't have to, you know." She continued seriously and he could feel she was already wondering how much he spend on it. She didn't want him to spend money on her.

"I wanted to. I'm glad you like it." He said softly stroking her arms.

"Like what?" Trevor asked.

"Nothing. Are do done setting the table?" Louise asked and he nodded.

"Then go get your father." She replied.

As they sat down at the table Liz smiled at Louise and she figured Abe must have told her of their engagement earlier. Liz had probably picked the ring up for him, since he hadn't left the house that day. Liz reached for Louise's hand and looked at the ring.

"It is very beautiful, Abe. And it suits you." Liz smiled kindly at Louise making her smile as well.

"Let me see!" Sarah objected and Louise showed her the ring, though she felt incredibly shy all of a sudden.

"Aaawww! Damn it, Abe. You proposed?" Red grumbled, but with a suppressed smile.

"There is no fooling you it would seem. Perhaps my psychic abilities have rubbed off on you?" Abe mused teasingly and Red sighed heavily.

"Now I will have to marry your mother." Red sighed, ruffling Trevor's hair.

"Who says I want you?" Liz replied with a teasing glare.

"No one can resist all of this." Red joked gesturing at his chest.  
Liz gave him a doubtful glare Red's response was to kiss her cheek.

"When are you getting married?" Sarah asked as her little face lit up.

"We don't know yet. It might be a while, so you will have to be patient." Abe replied kindly and Sarah nodded with understanding.

Partway through dinner Abe caressed Louise's hand and touched the ring.

"Hmmm…" He voiced in a low tone, as he ran his fingers over the ring again.

"What?" Louise asked and saw his pondering expression.

"We might have a problem." He replied showing her his hand and spread his webbed finger.

"Oh, for a moment I thought it was serious." Louise said dismissively as she smiled with understanding.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked and his sister had the same confused expression.

"Because Abe has webbed fingers he can't wear a ring." Liz explained.

"So you won't have a wedding ring?" Sarah asked.

"I don't really see how." Abe remarked looking a little disappointed actually, but as mischief formed in Louise's eyes he already dreaded her next comment.

"That's alright. You can have a collar instead." She teased and Red laughed.

"You have got to be kidding." Abe replied with mock offense.

"Oh, and you could have a dog tag with the words "Property of Louise Moran" on it." She continued ignoring his objection. Trevor and Sarah giggled, when Abe groaned with disapproval.

"Oh, I like that idea." Red laughed.

"I am sure you do. You are already whipped, so it must be gratifying to see someone else subdued." Abe replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Louise and Liz laughed heartily and left the children looking confused. Red also looked confused for a moment, before understanding dawned on him.

"Hey! I'm not **whipped**!" He objected a little delayed and this only made the two women laugh even harder.

Drying her eyes Louise leaned over and gave Abe a kiss, still chuckling.

- OOO -

After two and a half weeks Abe received a phone call from Johann. They were making no progress on the Oannes case what so ever. Every lead they found had a dead end. To make matters worse apparently some of the frogmen had escaped, when the researchers had moved their lab. They had caught and killed ten so far and they had found a couple of nests as well. This was getting out of control and many had already lost their lives. Not having any leads to go on Johann had decided that finding out more about the Oannes society, would give them a better idea of what they were up against. Abe's request to go back to the sight in Washington, where he was found, had finally been approved. As he hung up, he rested against the desk and rubbed his face.

"What is it?" Louise asked concerned walking over to stand in front of him.

"They still haven't made any progress with the Oannes researchers. I have to go back to, where they found me. Maybe that can give us some answers." He sighed.

"Didn't you request that over a month ago?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I did, but they said it wasn't of any importance. I guess they are grasping at straws now." He replied a little sadly. She stroked his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked in a loving voice.

"Thursday…?" She replied not knowing, what he was referring to. He gave a low chuckle.

"It is a year since I met you." He smiled and she returned it.

"It is still the most embarrassing introduction I have ever had." She sighed with a small smile and Abe chuckled.

"You were adorable. I remember being unable to determine, whether it was your smile or your sadness that made my heart ache the most." He said a little wistful, while fondly stroking her cheek.

"You really cared for me right from the beginning, didn't you?" She asked a little doubtful.

"I did… It was a little unnerving getting to know you at first." He smiled.

"How so?" She asked with a curios expression.

"When I read your mind it was as if a part of me couldn't stop. Almost as if a part of my soul got… stuck."

"Unsettling." She replied with an expression that was half smiling and half astonished.

"Very. It was only because I was attracted to you, that it seemed that way of course, but it didn't help matters." He said with adoration in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait for me. It couldn't have been easy." She said a little sadly.

"It wasn't, but it was only normal that you needed time, if that word can even be applied in this context. I was a stranger to you. It doesn't matter, you are with me now." He said fondly taking her hand and kissing it next to the ring.

"Well, I had better be worth the wait, considering everything I put you through." She replied teasingly.

"You are." He replied before kissing her. He let out a sigh as he pulled away.

"I guess I better start preparing. I am leaving first thing tomorrow." He said reluctantly.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"No, that's alright. Didn't you have to go shopping with Liz, for the twins' birthday?" He smiled.

"I do, but if you need my help, all you have to do is ask."

"I know… thank you." He replied giving her a small kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 Caul's Legacy

Caul's legacy

Abe was walking through the living room, when he saw Red standing out on the deck watching the children. Abe looked at Trevor and Sarah playing. It had always made him happy and content. He was second only to their parents in affection and respect. He had been always been a part of their lives and watching them grow and learn, was something he truly treasured. And now they would soon have their fifth birthday. They grew so quickly. Abe had been the one to discover Liz's pregnancy and he could still remember the almost horrified look on her face. Not to mention his own surprise. Abe wondered how he would react, when he would discover he was going to be a father. Sadness touched his heart for a moment and he looked at Red. He had been right, when he had told Liz that Red would be an excellent father figure. Abe hoped that he would be at least half the role model Red was to his children, when… if the time came. Abe walked out the door and onto the deck.

"Red, do you have a moment?" Abe asked walking up to his friend.

"Of course, what's up buddy?" Red replied taking a sip of his beer as Abe rested against the railing.

"What is it like to be a father?" Abe asked and Red's eyes grew wide.

"Is Louise..?"

"No. I was just curious." Abe replied and Red leaned against the railing.

"Well, forget all about entities, vampires and ghosts. Being a father is one of the hardest things there is. On the other hand it is one of the best things I have ever done with my life. I mean, just look at them running around and causing trouble. How can you not love them?" Red smiled fondly looking at his children with pride and Abe chuckled.

"They are troublesome, but I am very fond of them." He said a little wistful.

"Blue, what is wrong?" Red asked concerned.

"Louise doesn't want children." Abe admitted with sorrow in his voice.

"And you do… It might change you know. If I had been asked, I would probably have fallen over backwards." Red replied taking another gulp of his beer.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't feel a need to be a parent and she may never feel it." Abe stated seriously.

"But you are marrying her. Didn't you know this before?" Red asked a little puzzled.

"I did and I want to marry her regardless of it. I just saw the children and began to wonder…" Abe replied and Red nodded with understanding.

"Well, accidents do happen. You are a doctor, surely you can think of something." Red said with a grin and Abe gave him a mortified look.

"I will not betray her like that!" Abe objected appalled by what his friend was suggesting.

"Whatever you say, Abe, but we both know that if she were to have a kid, she would love it. It is not like it would hurt her." Red argued with a smirk and Abe shook his head.

"I think I'll better leave, before you start trying to convince me to rob a bank as well." Abe remarked with sarcasm before walking away.

"Come on, Abe. Take a risk." Red grinned as Abe walked inside.

- OOO -

Sitting in the chopper, Abe looked at the files from when he was discovered. He had been found in a tank under a hospital in Washington D.C.. The room he was found in used to be a secret laboratory, so it seemed that even then they might have been experimenting with the same things, the current researchers were doing. Abe was feeling disquiet, as he was unsure of what he would find when they got there. The only thing he remembered was walking up in that tank, with some B.P.R.D. agents pointing guns at him. He had no idea about who he was, what he was or where for that matter. Those first weeks had not only been of confusion, but of pain as well. He would never forget the way the curious scientist at the bureau prodded and probed him. Had it not been for Red's interference they would have dissected him. A chill ran down his spine at the thought. He had not told Louise of this in detail. It happened 35 years ago and seemed unimportant now. Another thought crossed his mind. 35 years... Louise wasn't even born then. He smiled despite himself as he thought of her.

"Have you been back since you were discovered?" Johann asked pulling Abe from his thoughts.

"No, I haven't. I was escorted directly to the bureau and was not granted the opportunity to search the place. Not that I would have been able to at the time." Abe replied.

"Then this might lead to some answers about you origins as well." Johann concluded.

"Yes, though with what they Oannes researchers have been doing and what I know of the Oannes Society, I am not sure I want to know." Abe stated calmly.

"Whatever you find down there, you cannot let it shape who you are. You are no less a man because of it." Johann replied in comforting voice.

"You are probably right, but it worries me all the same." Abe said as he looked out the window.

Going into the hospital they were led through some deserted hallways, not to upset the patients. Abe had almost felt this odd for a moment. Being with Louise had made him almost forget what he looked like, but looking in the reflection as the passed glass doors he remembered. Seeing him and Johan would be rather disconcerting, especially for elder patients. The politicians were trying to create awareness about the underworld, but it would take decades before any real changes were made. Abe felt his stomach tighten and he could almost hear the blood rushing through his veins. Bad memories flashing through his mind and the unawareness of, what he might find ahead was making him feel extremely uncomfortable. It did not help that the old labs in the basement had been turned into morgues. Abe was not only a doctor, but a paranormal expert, so of course this would normally not have affected him at all. But he was so on edge that for some reason it added to his anxiety. He barely recognized the old rooms and labs he had been let through all those years ago. They were painted and had white tiling. It was doubtful that there was anything left of the original rooms. Except for the walls. Hopefully this would be enough for him to use. Abe swallowed hard as they stood in front of the door to the room, where he was found. Johann turned towards him.

"Since this is personal for you Abraham, we will wait out here." Johann said in a low voice.

"Thank you." Abe replied honestly.

Abe walked into the room, was now used for storage. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He was trembling, as he was being overwhelmed with curiosity and terrified of what he would discover at the same time. He rested against the shelves and tried to compose himself. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, making a drumming noise that made all other sounds disappear. He swallowed as he carefully removed his glove and hesitantly let it search the room. For a few minutes he found nothing and was both relieved and disappointed at once. He then felt a presence almost coming from one of the walls. He walked towards it and placed his hand upon it closing his eyes. He cleared his mind and allowed for other people's memories to pass through him. The room changed and it was filled with books. It was dark, but somewhat more pleasant than the sterile environment it had been turned into. In the middle was a large table with maps, candles and old books scattered around. He then heard a vaguely familiar voice and looked into the next room. It looked a little like the one he was in, but had wooden floor and was filed with old fashioned laboratory equipment. Then he saw her, a little, frail young woman with dark hair in a low bun in her neck. She was wearing an old fashioned dress and her blue eyes were filled with tears. Then he saw Caul standing in front of her. Abe started to pay attention to their conversation.

"How did you get here?" Caul demanded with annoyance and even anger in his voice.

"Please don't be angry with me darling. You haven't been home in so long. When I received word that you were in Washington I came to meet you." She said carefully, looking at him with complete devotion. Realisation of who the woman was dawned on Abe... Edith.

"You followed me?" Caul growled and Abe felt appalled by his seemingly indifference to his wife's pain.

"I didn't mean to, I was just confused in this strange city. I thought that if I stayed close to you I would not get lost." She said with tears streaming down her face. Edith acted as weak as she looked and Abe was sure that her mental health was poor as best.

"You should have stayed home, Edith." Caul sighed.

"Caul, we don't have time for this." A man, Abe recognized as Edward Musgrove, hurried.

"Please don't send me away." Edith begged.

"This is not a place for a woman. Take this and go back home. I will be home soon." Caul replied and handed her some money, but to Abe it sounded like nothing but an empty promise. Edith took off her necklace and pressed it into Caul's hand.

"Don't forget." She said in a low voice and left the place with tears streaming down her face.

"Damn it, Caul. What if she reveals the location to someone?" Another man said annoyed.

"She won't." Caul replied putting the necklace in his pocket.

"You can't guarantee that. The girl is suffering from hysteria." Musgrove replied.

"That is my wife, you gentlemen are talking about." Caul warned and for the first time Abe felt slight respect for the man.

They all walked into the room, where Abe was standing and started preparing for what looked like a séance. Musgrove placed what looked like an egg on the middle of the table. Abe watched intensely as the men started the séance. Caul started to chant as he picked up the egg between his hands. His eyes closed as he kept chanting until the egg started glowing. He opened his eyes and continued the chanting as his companions looked on with astonishment. Suddenly the glow retreated and the men looked confused as did Abe. Then the egg started to crack and blue light emanated from them. The shell shattered and Caul quickly pulled his hands to him. A bright blue light filled the room and their eyes needed time to adjust. Abe couldn't help but gape as he saw something that looked like a mixture of a jellyfish and an angel or a fairy. It had no face, but seemed to have wings and for some reason it made Abe feel calm. As if it was familiar somehow. Caul suddenly looked at Abe and pointed at him, making Abe feel confused to say the least.

"Oh my God! What is that thing?" Caul exclaimed horrified looking directly at Abe. The other members looked around, but did not seem to notice Abe.

"What are you talking about?" Musgrove asked.

"That thing don't you see it?!" Caul replied helplessly.

"What is happening? What is it that you see?" one of the others tried.

"It has come for me, because of what I have done. Oh God please save me!" Caul cried.

The jellyfish turned into a mist and entered Caul through his mouth and nose. Almost like an ectoplasmic being. What happened next, almost made Abe throw up, because of anxiousness. Caul's body fell to the ground and was complete still as a blue glow emanated from him. His hair fell off and his skin began to swift colour, as his facial features seemed to be smoothened. Abe felt his head spinning and he couldn't breathe as an all familiar black pattern started to show on his now blue skin. Abe rested against the wall panting heavily looking down at his former self. One of the men left the room for a few minutes. Abe hardly paid attention to the men examining Caul's... his body. The man came back a few minutes later.

"The brotherhood has killed Lincoln. We have to get out of here now. We need to leave the country." He said with heavy breathing.

"We will have to leave him here and come back for him later." Musgrove replied and Abe cradled himself closing his eyes.

When Abe opened his eyes again all he could see was the white storage room. His mind was racing and yet it seemed completely empty. Nothing made sense to him and his emotions were in turmoil. He stood up and rubbed his face leaning against a different wall. He could not comprehend what had just happened. Or rather he could. He understood it completely, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Everett, darling. It will be alright." A soft voice said and Abe looked at the apparition of Edith. She looked at him with a soft and yielding expression and Abe's heart ached.

"All will be well, my darling." She smiled and her cold ghostly fingers moved over his face.

"I am not who you think I am." Abe tried to argue.

"Sure you are. You saw it. I helped you see it. You just need time, but it will come back to you." Edith said patiently.

"I don't want it to come back." Abe whispered.

"Of course you do and then we will be together forever, like you promised." She replied just as soft and sweetly.

Abe was at a loss for words. His mental faculties were nonexistent at the moment and his emotional state fared even worse. Johann opened the door.

"What is going... Oh, I thought I sensed a spirit. I have the pleasure of meeting Edith Caul I presume?" Johann said politely.

"You do." She smiled almost thrilled to be recognized.

"I am Dr. Krauss. Is there anything I can do for you? Help you maybe?" He asked kindly.

"Spare me of your presumptions. I have what I need." Edith replied with offense.

"I apologize, perhaps I could request your aid?" Johann asked softly.

"Why would I help you?" Edith replied coldly.

"We need to find the people continuing your husband's research. Do you know where they are?" Johann asked carefully.

"I do, but what business it is of yours I really cannot imagine." Edith replied sternly. Abe swallowed and tried to get his head together.

"Edith, please... we need to know. There are lives at stake." Abe said softly.

"You want me to tell him?" Edith questioned.

"Yes... please." Abe replied.

"And that would please you?" Edith asked almost hopeful.

"Yes... Yes it would." Abe replied, barely able to concentrate on any conversation at the moment.

"Very well. Come with me if you will Dr. Krauss." Edith smiled happily.

Johann opened the vent in his suit and Edith took his vague representation of a hand and disappeared. Abe couldn't breathe and ran out the room with a probably deranged look about him. He ran to the roof, where the helicopter was and took a deep breath. He wished he had never come here. He wished that he had never found out.


	16. Chapter 16 Haunting Whispers

Haunting whispers

Abe had never felt so sick in his life. The continuing drumming of his heart was drowning even the sound of the chopper. Johann had gained information provided by Edith, but she had thankfully not reappeared. What the information was, Abe didn't feel himself able to comprehend. He was facing an identity crisis, as he had to face demons from a past he knew nothing of 24 hours ago. He was Langdon Everett Caul, a calculating businessman with an almost morbid fascination with the occult. He and the Oannes society had strived for perfecting humanity and wanted to live longer, healthier lives. He was the only one to have succeeded. As Abe looked in the reflection he could barely recognize himself. He possessed none of Caul's memories and yet this was who he was. All he wanted was to go home and take comfort in Louise's arms. Then an ache started in his heart and he felt sick to his stomach, as Louise's words tortured his mind.

_"He was so cruel to her. Everything she went through and then he treated her so horribly. How could he?"_ She had said with burning fury as tears stained her eyes.

The reminder of her words set his heart ablaze. Louise had seen and felt how he had treated Edith. She almost hated Caul as much as she loved Abe. How would she react, when she found out that they were one and the same?

_"How could he?"_ She had asked.

_"He must have lacked a great deal of empathy and compassion."_ Had been Abe's answer.

As soon as the chopper landed Abe ran for the bathroom and threw up. He was reminded of how he had treated Edith. He cursed his empathic and telepathic abilities like never before. Louise had shown him how he had treated his former wife. Louise had experienced it. He had tortured them both. The one he should have loved, as well as the one he did love so deeply.

_"Now, you belong to me and if I want to hold you, I will."_ Caul had told Edith in a threatening whisper.

That sweet, innocent girl had loved him so deeply and devotedly, yet he had felt it necessary to threaten her. He had dominated her even as it wasn't necessary. When she was in pain, he had not only shunned her, he had punished her. She had loved him so deeply, that even in death she was completely devoted to him. That was why she had gone after Louise. She had been jealous and heartbroken to see him with another woman. Not only that, but he had given the love, Edith had desperately craved, to another. The love that she had deserved all along and worked so hard for. Trying to please him over and over and never had she, received any sincerity of affection. Edith had witness that love been given to another so willingly and unconditionally. Abe actually wondered that Edith had been so sedate, given her mental instability. It was then that Abe realized that Edith had never haunted Louise. She had haunted him. It suddenly also made sense, why Louise had thrown herself at him, when he gave her the necklace. The sudden urgency and desire, neither of them had expected. And the dreams that Louise had been having. Edith had tried to posses her and nearly succeeded, when he had first given the necklace to Louise. Abe looked at his reflection with fear. He had ignored and tormented Edith in life and in death. Louise's voice started to ring in his ears.

_"We have to help her."_ She had pleaded.

_"I saw her! I won't let her die!"_ She had insisted.

_"I feel so sorry for her. Can't we help her?"_ She had said with true compassion.

Abe almost lost his footing as his knees got weak and held on to the sink for support. He had failed Edith over and over. No he hadn't failed. To fail you must at least have tried. He had blindly ignored her, only focussing on his own needs. She was the means to an end, the end being children that would continue the "glorious" legacy of Langdon Everett Caul. Then Edith had lost the child and failed, to no fault of her own, to provide him with an heir. He had then sought those means somewhere else. He had slept with... no that word was not strong enough... He had **fucked** another woman! And if that wasn't bad enough, he had done it without any regard to Edith's feelings. He had not even been discreet about it. He had driven her already fragile mind **mad**! Abe had been called a monster before, but this was the first time he felt like one.

_"You would never treat me like that."_ Louise had said with confidence.

_"Of course not! I love you and if something like that was to happen to you, I would comfort and protect you."_ He had replied with absolute certainty.

A tear fell down his face and he felt like screaming, the agony in his chest making him almost wish for death. At least then he would be at peace. _"Coward!"_ his mind screamed and looking at his reflection he agreed. It would be so easy leaving all this behind and not confronting any of it. An action truly worthy of Langdon Caul! Guilt and anger was consuming him to the point, where all he saw in his reflection was hate. He clenched his fist and felt the adrenalin running through him like a disease. He felt like a rapid beast as he felt his muscles tighten almost painfully. He punched the mirror with full force and could feel the displacement of some of his knuckles. Adrenalin and anger ran through his veins, as he barely felt any pain. The tears from his eyes also went unnoticed as he held his fist at the place, where he had punched. He grinded his fist in the shattered mirror and vaguely felt the glass splinters cutting through his glove and digging their way into his hand. The sharp glass was cutting through his glove and lacerating the web between his fingers. He heard Louise's sweet voice again and his heart ached for her embrace.

_"I can't believe what that bastard did to her. If Caul wasn't already dead I would happily knee him I the groin. Or better yet, make him Edith's personal slave for eternity."_ She had threatened with hatred.

How could he tell her? She would despise and hate him. Even worse, would he treat her like he treated Edith? This morning he would have denied it without a hint of doubt. Now... he was not sure. For months he had ached for Louise, having to wait patiently without knowing, if she could ever care for him. His body had made love to her, while his heart longed for her, still waiting for her to love him in return. Yet when she had declared her love for him, even when she had agreed to share his bed every night, he had still longed for her. Terrified of losing her, it led to a compulsive need to find more ways in which she could prove her love. He had asked Louise to marry him and she had agreed happily. Even then he kept aching for her. It was not enough, nothing ever seemed to be. And now he had been obsessing over the fact that he had not yet convinced her to have a child with him. What if they finally had a child? Would this obsessive lust for her be sated? Would his inconsolable need for her finally be satisfied? Or would he find more ways to bind her to him? What would he do, when all sane actions had been taken?

_"Greed has burned a whole in their heart that will never be full! They will never have enough!"_ This had been Prince Nuada's accusation of humanity.

Never before had Abe felt more human and never had he felt more like a monster. This gave him even more cause for concern. Was he Abraham Sapien? Was he Langdon Everett Caul? Was he human at his core? Was he a monster? Was he an attentive and devoted lover? Was he cold and calculating, unable of feeling true affection? Were his abilities a gift from the sea spirit? Or were they a curse, giving him empathy and compassion, where he before had none? He would feel the agony of those around him and live to see everyone he loved die. A pain he already knew too well and he knew you never recovered from it. The memory of Nuala dying in his arms was still haunting him. You learned to live with the pain, never without it. So what was he? Monster or man? He chuckled franticly with disbelief of the absurd situation. He had no idea, what was better and what was worse. At the moment monster and man seemed to be one and the same.

_"No, unfortunately I am a completely common human being, who every time I awake in the morning and look myself in the mirror, is reminded that I am somehow related to people like you!"_ This had been Louise's accusations of mankind.

He had promised that there would be no more secrets between them. He had seen how it had almost torn them apart. But how could he tell her? Abe brought his hands to his face and rested his elbows on the sink before giving a tormented cry into them.

- OOO -

_"I am not letting go of you unless you stop loving me." _

His words to Louise were ringing through his mind, as he leaned against the door to the library. It was very late, but he had finally returned home. His swollen, thumping and displaced hand was resting against the door. He could feel Louise. Sense that she was still awake and waiting for him. He could feel how worried she was that he was not home yet. He could feel how much she loved him. It was cruel to stand there really, leaving her worried about what had happened. Yet he had stood there for the quarter of an hour, just feeling her. He just wanted to feel the love he felt was so undeserved, for a little while longer. It was justice in a sense. He had been unable to love a woman, who craved him so deeply. Now he would tell Louise the truth and he would lose the woman he loved above all else. The only woman he could remember having a relationship with. The memory of Red kicking her out of the house came to mind.

_"Don't go."_ He had begged between kisses on her neck.

_"I want you to stay."_ He had pleaded in a whisper against her ear.

_"Please don't leave me."_ He had implored looking into her eyes.

But she did leave. Logic, reason and rational action won over the demands of her heart and the pleading from his. She would leave him and he had to tell her the truth. He had promised her. Even if he didn't tell her, she would know something was wrong. He could hide nothing from her and for the first time he understood Red's frustration with him. At least Abe had the decency to tell her and not string her along, until the day Caul would break her heart.

_**"Don't you realize that I love you?!"**_ Abe scolded Louise, both angrily and pleadingly.

_"You are mine until the day we die."_ Caul had told Edith lovingly, though the threat in the statement was evident.

Abe shook his head, wanting the unpleasant memory to pass. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Louise gave a sigh with relief, as she saw him and that sound alone could hypnotize him.

"You are home. I was beginning to worry." She breathed before smiling.

As she walked towards him he tried to push aside his emotions. He wanted one last time, where she would greet him with love and affection. She kissed him softly standing on her toes and resting her hands on his chest. The light caught the emerald and sapphire in her ring, reflecting both green and blue light against the pure white skin on her neck. He pulled her close and held her tightly as he devoured her, fearing it would be the last time.

"Hello love..." She breathed with a chuckle as they pulled apart and he was reminded of her out in cold, wearing nothing but her coat over her red lingerie.

_"You do realize I am not letting you leave ever again, right?"_ He had teased her.  
Louise looked at him and knew something was wrong.

"Love, you are hurting. What has happened?" She said in a loving, concerned voice.

"I love you." He said with a sad smile.

"I love you too." She replied with adoring eyes that almost broke his heart.

"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and I want nothing more, than for you to be safe and happy." He said bringing her hand to his lips, his thumb caressing the ring, while his other hand played with the pendant around her neck.

"Abe! What did you do to your hand?" She asked horrified and grabbed his hand looking at it. She saw the now dried blood that had earlier soaked his torn glove.

"This happened hours ago and you have had no one to look at it." She stated overly concerned and looked at him almost with desperation. She started to drag him down to the basement, but he stopped her.

"Dearest this can wait. Please, I have to tell you something." He told her and she give him a disapproving glare.

"We can talk while I have a look at this." She said sternly.

"Please…" He pleaded and her expression softened.  
He led her to the desk and made her sit on it. He stroked her hair and just looked at her. He took in every detail of her; her dark red hair, the round features of her face and nose, those soft lips that tasted so sweet, the round curves of her body and her emerald eyes that would sparkle with mischief and determination.

"You are so beautiful." He breathed.

"You are the only one to ever call me that. Others have only called me pretty." She smiled with doubt. It had been a year and she still did not take well to compliments. Abe's head was filled with images of her former lovers.

"They were blind idiots, who did not bother to look." He replied his fingers brushing her face, imprinting her facial features into his memory, her cheeks, her eyebrows, her nose, her chin and lips.

"Is that your professional opinion, doctor?" She teased and he chuckled.

"I think I love your teasing above all else." He breathed and trembled slightly.

"Abraham... Tell me what's wrong." She demanded softly and he gave her one last bruising kiss. He pulled away with a sigh and walked a few feet backwards.

"I found out how I came to be today... and you will not like it." He explained forcing himself to meet her gaze.

"Tell me." She requested sweetly and he had to chuckle at the torment. He was about to lose her and she sat there so sweetly and compliantly waiting for him to break her.

"Remember how you found out that the frogmen, where people who had been transformed?" He asked.

"Yes... so you were created. That doesn't matter to me." She replied with a sad smile and was about to get up when he stopped her.

"Please don't move. If you do I might lose my courage..." He explained breathing heavily.

"You found out who you were?" She asked with widened eyes. How she could read him so well puzzled him. He swallowed and forced himself to look into her eyes.

"I am Langdon Caul." He said seriously and Louise looked shocked.

"You are... were Edith's husband?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yes." He replied while sounding defeated.

He kept starring into those emeralds enjoying their beauty until the moment, where she would close them to him forever. And finally it happened. She closed her eyes and rubbed her face, before jumping of the table pacing back and forth. She did this for minutes, once in a while stopping to look at him, before shaking her head and continuing. Suddenly she walked right up to him and looked up at him.

"Show me." She said in a slightly stern voice.

"What?" He asked a little confused, as he was fighting every instinct in his body, telling him to bend forward and claim her soft lips.

"Show me what you saw." She explained placing her hand between his. Her heart ached a little, seeing his damage hand and he felt it. She still held some affection for him, but he would rather not dwell on it. He showed her everything he had witnessed in that basement. It was not easier going through it a second time. When done, Louise opened her eyes and blinked a few times, let go of his hands and swallowed.

"I need a little time to process this..." She said in a low voice.

"I understand." Abe replied desperately trying to keep it even.

"In the meantime, I want a look at that hand. And remember I am the most powerful thing in the universe, so no objections." She smiled teasingly.

Abe looked at her with disbelief and could hardly believe what he had just heard. His mind blessed him with a pleasant memory for the first time that entire night.

_"I am the woman sharing your bed. That makes me the most powerful force in the universe."_ She had told him suggestively, as her eyes had been glistening with mischief.

His heart dared him to push her against the wall and kiss her breathless, but his mind voted for caution. His mind won and he walked with her down into the basement.

"Sit down love and I'll clean that for you." She said sweetly and went towards the shelves getting the things she needed. Abe starred at her with disbelief as she acted if nothing had changed.

"How can you call me that? How can you say "love" to me, when I am the very person you have come to hate?" He accused furiously and she looked at him calmly.

"One; I never hated Caul. I hated the way he treated Edith, but I never hated him. Two; you are not Caul. He died in a lab in 1865." She replied calmly filling a bowl with water.

"No, you don't understand. When he awoke that entity…" Abe started.

"His body collapsed, the entity entered him and you were the result." She replied calmly. Abe looked at her as if she was insane. She was in denial… she had to be.

"I am Caul." He insisted and Louise took a heavy breath placing the medical equipment on the table and placing his hand under the light.

"You are not Caul." She repeated calmly, as she took a pair of scissors removing his glove carefully.

"But you saw…" He began, but she kissed him to silence him. Despite his better judgment he returned the kiss eagerly. She pulled away and looked seriously.

"How is new life created?" She asked calmly putting his hand into the cold water, removing the blood gently.

"What?" He asked wide eyed.

"You're a doctor, you know this. How are offspring created?" She asked giving him a determined look.

"Cells from the male organism fertilizes the cell from a female organism." He replied trying to sound as clinical as possible.

"So it is combining the genetic material of two life forms that creates a new one." Louise stated removing his hand from the water and started removing small pieces of glass from his hand.

"Yes, where is this going?" He asked impatiently.

"Now tell me this. This third life form, is it the same at the ones who created it? Can it be held responsible for the actions of its creators? Because its creators had a certain trait, is it a certainty that it has that trait as well?" She asked looking at him.

He mind was racing and this time he listened to his hearts request and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. She made a sound of objection, because of his hand, but he took the opportunity to probe her mouth with his tongue, silencing her. She moaned and he grabbed a tighter hold on her, when her knees became weak. She finally surrendered to the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. His hand hurt like hell, but he didn't care. Of all the creatures he had seen, she might be of the most common race, but there was no one who even compared to her. She alone was the most compassionate and understanding person in the world and he would dare even angels to prove him wrong. He pulled away breathing heavily, supporting her bodyweight by pressing her into his chest, while looking down at her dazed expression. She gave a small chuckle looking at him with a loving gaze, even through hooded eyes.

"Do you have any idea, of how deeply in love with you I am?" He asked looking down at her.

"If I say "no" will you kiss me like that again?" She teased, her eyes sparkling with mischief. He chuckled while giving her another kiss.

_"You always know. I can't hide anything from you. I wonder why I even try..."_ Louise had told him and his hearts whispered to him _"She will always know."_


	17. Chapter 17 Louise's Legacy

Louise's Legacy

When Abe awoke the next morning he turned to see Louise still sleeping on her side, with her back towards him. As the memories from yesterday were still haunting him, he could not help but pull her close with his healthy hand. He started giving her feathered kisses and found that he was unable to stop. He kissed her cheek, down her neck and shoulder, as his hand enjoyed the feeling of the soft skin of her stomach. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, as she turned towards him. Immediately he claimed her lips and discovered how much he unknowingly had ached for them. She smiled, when the kiss ended, before taking his damage and bandaged hand gently. She gave it a small kiss before looking up at him with a sad expression.

"You should have a real doctor look at it." She said with concern.

The night before she had cleaned and treated it. Guided by his instructions she had even given him a few stitches and put his dislocated knuckles back in place. He still cringed remembering the pain, not to mention Louise's tormented expression, as she was causing him pain.

"I **am** a real doctor." He teased.

"Abraham..." She said pleadingly in a low soft voice, her eyes looking at him with concern and worry.

"You did wonderful. They won't be able to do anything for me. In a few days it will have healed." He said trying to ease her worry.

"Even the web between your fingers?" She asked just as softly and concerned. Abe remembered that one of the webs had been almost torn completely.

"Yes, I might have a little scaring, but that will fade with time." He explained and she kissed his hand again.  
She then kissed his lips before getting out of bed and started dressing herself.

"Where are you going?" Abe asked with disappointment as he sat up.

"I promised Liz that I would pick up the children's birthday cake for this afternoon." She explained with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Oh..." He replied with the same disappointment. Now fully dressed, she got back in bed and straddled him. She embraced his face with her hands and let her thumbs caress his cheeks.

"I love you, Abraham Sapien." She said sheepishly and a flush formed on her cheeks.

Expressing things like that made her uncomfortable, though she had no idea why, but she felt it was important to say his name in that context, to make sure he did not forget who he was. At this moment she was so grateful, that he could feel that she meant it and look past the facade her shyness forced forth in her. Abe's heart fluttered as he looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." He replied and she kissed him deeply.

"I'll be back before you know it." She promised against his lips.

"Doubtful." He replied and she shook her head with a smile, before giving him a small kiss and getting of him.

"Try and get some more sleep in your tank. You need it." She suggested kindly, before walking down stairs.

Abe stood up and looked at her as she walked out the library. He felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world. To those who did not know her, she could seem unattached and incapable of being serious, as she would deflect her emotions with sarcasm and hide her shyness behind a veil of teasing. But for those who cared to look, would see a person who cared deeply about other people's welfare, was capable of great empathy and was guided by her keen observations and intelligent mind. Her temper was fuelled by a desire to help others and occasionally made her a martyr. Abe loved her for it. If only his former self had been able to love Edith in the same way.

- OOO -

When Abe finally awoke in his tank, he realised just how exhausted he had been. He looked at the time and realised it was already early afternoon. They twins birthday party would be in an hour. The party had been Louise's idea. After he had tried to talk to her about having children, Louise had realised just how isolated the twins were. She had spent the last month contacting people she had come to know in the underworld. With Liz and Red's consent, she had arranged the twins to meet other non human children and they had come back being very excited. In addition to this she had last year made a blog about the treatment of "magical" beings, which she continued to update. It had become popular to both love and hate, but it did raise awareness about the problem. Since considering the twins future, she had made one entry regarding creating equality among children. As a result parents with "gifted" children had contacted her to know if there were other parents they could talk to. At the end of the day ten children of different backgrounds and their parents had been invited today. As they were still adamant about keeping the location of their home a secret, Louise had found a remote area in the outskirts of the forest, where it could be held. As it was still warmish all they had needed was a tent and some tables. Abe got out of the tank and went to put on some clothes. He smiled as he looked at the bed and saw some folded clothes lying on it. Louise had bought some clothes for him, since he hardly had anything that wasn't for doing fieldwork. He had told her, he had been concerned that his appearance would freak out some of the parents and children. Walking around in a black suit with bullet proofing and a belt with an empty holster for a gun, would not help matters. He smiled as he picked them up. There was a pair of black jeans and a soft, dark blue blouse with a white pattern. After putting them on he went to the dresser and got a pair of gloves. He knew that his hands were one of the things that people seemed to notice. He heard the door open and Louise came up the stairs.

"You are up. I was going to wake you." She smiled and walked towards him.

She rested her hands on his chest and let them roam gently over it and his shoulders. He almost hummed from the comfort her gentle touch gave him. She saw the gloves on top of the dresser and the brought his wounded hand to her lips.

"Do you want me to help you, so it doesn't hurt as much?" She asked sweetly and he couldn't help but kiss her temple. Taking this as a yes, she picked up the gloves and carefully helped him getting it on his injured hand.

"Thank you." He said in a low voice, when both gloves were on and he gave her a kiss.

"You look good... Do you feel comfortable in it?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, I do." He replied and she gave him a small smile.

"The children are napping. Liz and Red have already left and are getting everything ready. I promised we would take the children. I hope you don't mind." She said as she went to the dresser to get some clothes for herself, while Abe put on his black leather jacket.

"Of course not. Anything you need me to do?" Abe asked sitting on the bed, trying to get his boots on with one hand.

"Would you wake the children and make sure they are ready? I'll just get changed and then I am ready to leave." She smiled before kneeling down and helping him with his boots.

"Anything for you, my dearest." He breathed and as she looked up with surprise, he kissed her softly.

- OOO -

Looking around the remote clearing in the forest, you would think that you had ended up in some cross play event. Abe almost chuckled as he saw Red standing talking to one of the vendors from the troll market, both of them with a beer in one and a hotdog in the other. It seemed so absurd and yet it looked so normal at the same time. The twins seemed to be enjoying themselves running around playing with their new friends. The only humans present were Louise, Liz, Michael and Michael's nephew. Michael's brother had died a few years ago and since then he had taken the place as the boy's surrogate father. Then of course there was the troll family that Louise had been in contact with. Looked human, but Abe knew they were anything but. As long as they would not come across the topic of food choices and cats, it would probably alright. The entire Hellboy family had been both anxious and exited about today and Abe was happy to see that it was turning out to be a good day. Louise had been talking to one of the families and was now walking over to Abe and embraced him.

"You know, I think they are uncomfortable around me." Louise mused while biting her lower lip.

"They just need time to adjust. It is not every day they meet humans who act normally around them." He replied and stroked her back.

"There is a certain irony to the situation isn't there?" She chuckled.

"Don't worry. I love despite of how you look." Abe teased.

She was about to reply, when she saw a car arriving. Out came two ordinary human parents with their daughter. The daughter looked like she was about nine years old. Louise let go of Abe and walked towards them with a friendly smile. Even without psychic abilities you could tell that the parents looked slightly frightened and the daughter was hiding behind her father. Louise stood for a few minutes talking to them with a kind expression and Abe could tell she was taking time, to answer their questions. Suddenly they looked over at Abe, as Louise was explaining something and the little girl looked intensely at Abe. He swallowed hard and felt slightly uncomfortable. They then walked towards him and Louise gave him a smile.

"Abraham, this is Pete and Joan Turner." Louise introduced standing next to him, when they approached.

Both greeted him with a handshake and he was grateful that he was wearing gloves, as he could feel they were both very uncomfortable as it was.

"This is our daughter Annie. Say hello to the gentleman." Pete said looking down at his daughter who waved shyly at Abe. Louise looked at Abe.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have told them about your telepathy." Louise explained.

"I don't mind. Annie has started showing signs of telepathy." Abe replied looking at her parents who nodded.

"Annie, would you like some cake?" Louise asked looking down at the girl.

"May I?" Annie asked her mother.

"Yes, just stay near Louise." Joan replied.

"Louise told us that we could talk to you." Joan said looking at Abe, when Louise and Annie were out of earshot.

"About her abilities. Of course, why don't we sit down and I will do my best to answer your questions." Abe replied kindly and gestured to one of the tables. Pete began as they sat down.

"We realised that she could read minds almost a year ago, but it is causing problems. She picks on up everything and she can't seem to control it. It is not a problem at home, but when she is among others it becomes... problematic." Pete said concerned.

"Because, she picks up things that she shouldn't." Abe concluded.

"That's part of it. We all know that not all people are good and have pure thoughts. Their thoughts give her nightmares and she has become terrified of strangers." Joan replied with tears in her eyes.

"And you were hoping that I might be able to give her some tools to control it or give you information about someone who could help her." Abe said in a friendly voice and both parents nodded.

Abe took his time talking to the parents, telling them what he knew. She would need training and guidance. He patiently explained the things they wanted to know and tried to calm their anxieties. The more he talked with them, the less aware they became of his appearance and it pleased Abe immensely. Besides the agent's and Louise he had not had much contact with "normal" people. He found the conversation strangely uplifting. It was clear that the parents loved their daughter very much and contacting Louise had been with a desire to help the girl. They did not fear her, but just fearful on her behalf. After almost an hour, of talking with Abe, they seemed much more at ease and their spirits had even been lifted a little. A black car then arrived and out of the car came agent Meyers and Johann. The twins ran towards them both and hugged them. Abe seriously doubted that hugging Johan's suit was comfortable, but Johann seemed to appreciate the sentiment. Abe calmed Annie's parents and they apologized for their surprise, but this was all very new to them. Johann walked over to Louise, who was talking with Red, Liz and Michael, and handed her some paperwork. As her face lit up, Abe excused himself and walked over to her. As soon as he approached Louise kissed him and looked down at the paperwork again.

"They have agreed, love." Louise smiled up at him.

"That's wonderful." Abe smiled and took the piece of paper and began to read it.

"Care to tell us what you are talking about?" Red grumbled.

"Louise petitioned F.B.I. headquarters to make a set of ethical rules for the B.P.R.D. agents, when dealing with nonhuman assets and criminals." Johann explained.

-OOO-

_Authors note: Our legacy is always hard to determin, but this chapter gives a little inside to Louise's. It not an exiting chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same. I have tried to make Louise as "common" as possible, so she does not have the same impact on the world as a whole, but had a small impact on some peoples lives._


	18. Chapter 18 Musgrove's Legacy

Musgrove's Legacy

The room was dark and cold. The subjects in stasis did not take kindly to bright light. Only the soft UV light in the stasis tanks illuminated the room. The light was caressing the subject's diverse and unique forms. It emphasized what to some would be beautiful and to others monstrous. In this room it could clearly be determined that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Musgrove stood in front of the stasis tank containing her husband. Even in this slightly monstrous form she loved him so completely. They would find a way to be together forever, nothing would stand in her way. Her hand was gently caressing the cool glass as she longed for when she could once again touch him. She longed for the sound of his voice and his loving touch. Everything had led up to this moment and they were so close now. Both of them would be a new and improved human and they could live in isolation, with nothing but their love, in a place where no one else could reach. Her heart filled with happiness, as she knew that in a few months that dream would be within their grasp. They would finally achieve, what only one person from the Oannes society had been able to accomplish. The legacy, of her husband's predecessor, would finally have been passed on. Her lips ghosted the cool glass and her breath created dew on it. The moisture of her lips softly touched the glass and as she pulled away, a perfect print of her lips remained. A bright light suddenly filled the room as a dozen people with guns pointed directly at her.

"**Dr. Musgrove you are under arrest! Put your hands into the air and stand still. If you surrender peacefully you will not be harmed.**" A man with a German accent said loudly.

"I will do anything for you, baby." Musgrove said in a low voice looking at her husband. Then she pressed a button on the remote in her pocket.

- OOO - Fourteen hours earlier - OOO -

_She had been out shopping and she was delighted that she had gotten everything her husband liked. Even the cigars that he loved so dearly. Edith hoped that he was in good mood today. He was always more loving when he was. Perhaps she could convince him to try again. They could try to have another baby. Her heart swelled and ached at the same time, with the desperate desire to grant him a son, going through her mind. As soon as she came through the door, he came out of his study with a great smile on his face. Edith's heart swelled with love for him._

"Darling, there you are! I have gotten the most wonderful news." He said with a smile lifting her and twirling her around.

"That is wonderful, what is it?" Edith smiled brightly.

"One of my colleagues has found a map, which shows the location of some underwater ruins. We are going to explore them." He said cheerfully.

"You are leaving?" Edith replied as her heart sank.

"Yes, but don't worry, if this works we will be together forever." He smiled holding her chin gently.

"Alright... will you be gone long?" She asked still saddened.

"I will be gone for as long as it takes. For God's sake, Edith. Try and be a little supportive." He said sternly.

"Of course, darling. I'm sorry." She said and tried to smile.

"I forgive you. Now go pack my bag." He replied almost indifferently.

Louise awoke by the sound of her alarm, her heart beating violent in her chest, as she was torn from her dream. The alarm had that effect on her every morning and she hated it. She groaned and turned to turn it off. The dream did not affect her as much, as Edith didn't seem to want to harm her, for the moment at least. She sat up and stretched with a yawn, when she felt an arm around her waist pulling her down onto the bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Abe said playfully, pulling her towards him.

"Some of us have a job, which requires we show up on a regular basis." She said, trying hard not to giggle as he placed himself above her, gently holding her arms in place.

"Michael can manage without you for an hour or two." Abe replied, as he kissed his way down her throat and down between the swell of her breasts. He went as far down as her chemise would allow, before kissing his way up again.

"I have to get up." She tried sternly, but had trouble hiding the grin forming on her lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked huskily, as one of his hands travelled up the inside of her thigh.

"Abe, stop it!" She insisted, but the flush on her cheeks revealed, what her words did not.

"No." He teased and claimed her lips.

"Bloody psychic." She mumbled against his lips.

Louise sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to him. He was irresistible to her, when he let his more confident side show and the bastard knew it. To her luck, or misfortune, Abe's cell phone rang. Distracted by the phone, Louise slipped away from underneath him and jumped out of the bed. Abe sighed heavily with dramatic disappointment and Louise chuckled. He then answered the phone.

"Yes?" Abe said with slight annoyance.

"_Good morning Abraham._" Johann said cheerfully before continuing." _I apologize for the hour. I have found the location Edith provided me with. I need you to come in today._"

"Yes, of course. We will be there in an hour or so." Abe replied.

"_Super, see you then._" Johann replied before hanging up.

"Looks like you are not the only one who has to work today." Abe sighed before stretching.

"Hey, at least you can't complain about the lovely company." Louise winked, as she threw his clothes at him and he chuckled.

- OOO - Twelve hours earlier - OOO -

Abe was, with a fairly large number of agents, being briefed by Johan on the situation.

"We have located the presence of the Oannes researchers in this building. It used to be owned by a pharmaceutical company, but now they owner is anonymous. Though, we have been able to determine it is likely the property of Langford. Now they have only recently moved to this location, so they should not expect us. This will give us an advantage. This needs to be done very quietly however and we must not alarm them, even as we enter the building. Most of them will be scientists, but they have been breeding these creatures." Johan began and showed a picture to the agents and looked at Abe.

"These amphibians are very fast and have increased strength. They are also highly resilient, so I would suggest that you bring some larger weapons. But as Dr. Krauss said we have to be discreet, so every weapon should be equipped with a silencer. What you also need to be aware of is that they have a long tongue, which is highly poisonous. It enters your nervous system and if you do not get helm within minutes there will be nothing we can do for you." Abe continued.

"I would also suggest that we bring a team of engineers to join us, to help access how best to dismantle and dispose of their equipment. This will have to be done fast, so we don't risk any of these creatures escaping. We will move out in five hours and remember be cautious and alert. Dismissed." Johan said as he disbanded the meeting.  
Abe walked towards Johan with a concerned expression.

"Johan..." Abe began, but Johan held up a glove silencing him.

"I know what you are going to say and the answer is no. We need her at the scene, as she was the one to help making adjustments to their equipment." Johan replied.

"You can bring Michael, she doesn't have to be there." Abe all but pleaded.

"He will also be present. Agent... I know you worry for her, but I cannot fail to use resources because of your personal feelings." Johan explained kindly, but firmly.

"She is not a **resource**! She is my..." _Wife_ was the word that almost slipped his tongue and for a moment this puzzled Abe.

"You love her and want to keep her safe. It is not like I am sending her inside with the agents. She will be in the truck at a distance waiting, for when her expertise is needed." Johan stated.

"Are you sure about that? As much as a whisper that someone is hurt and she will storm that building in order to help them." Abe replied barely keeping his anger in check.

"She is not a child. She is reasonable and follows orders. If you are this worried talk to her, but I will not change my mind." Johan sighed putting a glove on Abe's shoulder, before walking out of the room.

- OOO - Eleven hours earlier - OOO -

Abe stood outside the briefing room, where the five engineers that would be accompanying them were currently being briefed. He knew that Johan was right. Louise was an asset to the mission and of course Johan would bring her. Still he was terrified of what could happen to her. She was supposed to be an engineer working in a lab, not going around on missions and getting shot! Abe cursed himself for getting her this job, then again if he hadn't she would not be with him now. As the meeting ended Louise looked at him and smiled. She walked out the room and gave him a kiss, earning stares from her colleagues, but went completely unnoticed by her.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were preparing for tonight." Louise smiled up at him.

"I wanted to talk to you... in private." He replied looking up at Michael, who was standing only a few feet away.

"Alright, we can go into the lab." Louise replied, walking towards it.  
Inside the lab, Abe closed the door. He turned towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I want you to promise me that you're not going to be reckless. That at no point will you enter that building, until I tell you that it is safe." He said seriously looking down at her.

"Abe, this compulsive need to overprotect me has to **stop**. This is my job and if I am needed I will go." She said sternly. To her surprise Abe wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, resting his head against hers.

"Please. **Please** promise me that you will stay safe and do as I say. I am begging you." He pleaded with an almost broken voice that made Louise's heart ache.

"I promise." She replied with a small smile and pushed her pride aside. How could she do anything else?

"Thank you." He breathed and kissed her temple.

- OOO - Seven hours earlier - OOO -

Louise and Michael were packing their gear and making sure that they had what was needed. They were in the B.P.R.D. garage and were loading all the stuff they needed.

"I can't believe we have to sit in a truck for five hours." Michael grumbled.

"Cheer up it will be like a road trip." Louise teased and Michael grunted.

"We have to bring this stuff and if there are as many stasis tanks, as we fear, we are going to need it. We can do that by chopper." Louise stated. Michael looked up at her about to reply, when his eyes widened slightly.

"I was wondering, have you spoken with Manning since you made that proposal to headquarters?" Michael asked.

"No why?" Louise asked.

"Because he is coming this way and he doesn't look happy."

"Oh, shit!" Louise replied turning around, watching an angry Manning coming towards her, with his nostrils flaring.

"Miss Moran, why is that headquarters has to inform me that one of my staff has made a proposal for a new code of ethics?" He asked sternly looking down at her, obviously trying to look intimidating.

"Because I believed your time to valuable, for such a small matter." Louise smiled sweetly hoping she could charm her way out of this.

"You did, did you? You have ridiculed me." He said sternly.

"I apologize, Manning. It was not my goal to ridicule you." She replied.

"You don't fool me, keeping up this facade of temperance and diplomacy. Abe used to be like that as well and how quickly he turned on us." Manning said with some sort of weird satisfaction.

"Well, it was my intension to make sure that problem would not arise in the future, by treating all personal equally. I am sure that you are aware that Dr. Krauss approved it, before I submitted it. Now if you will excuse me I have a job to do." Louise replied calmly, before walking away.

- OOO - Three hours earlier - OOO -

Dr. Musgrove walked through the labs and looked at her newest specimens. She was extreme pleased with their progress. The newest specimens in particular raised her hopes. Hopefully this would be the key to giving her the life she wanted with her husband. She would over to the small stasis tank and looked at the scientist monitoring her.

"How are our crown jewels?" Musgrove asked fondly.

"Very well. They aren't experiencing the deterioration we have seen in some of the other subjects. If the process continues like this we will be able to bring them out in two months time." He replied.

"Fine work. Langford will be pleased that we are finally making some solid progress." Musgrove replied before leaving the lab.

- OOO - One hour earlier - OOO -

There were ten minutes on the team would start infiltrating the facility. Abe was inside the truck getting his equipment ready. It had only been five days since he found out about Caul and Louise knew that it was still plaguing him. She had tried not to mention it and let him come to terms with it on his own. All she could do was remind him that she loved the man he had become, regardless of who he had once been. She just worried he would be distracted by it. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Not that I mind, but that might not be the safest thing to do, when I am assembling a gun." He chuckled putting the gun down and turning around in her arms, embracing her.

"Nah, it's worth the risk." She teased with a sweet smile.

"You look tired." He remarked with concern, stroking her hair.

"Well, not all of us lucky enough to get the chopper ride. I had to sit in a truck for five hours. And Michael snored." She fake pouted, making Abe chuckle.

"Perhaps I can pull some strings and get you on the chopper on the way back." He suggested.

"That's alright. I wouldn't turn down a massage though." She winked at him and he gave a chuckle.

"I'll have to arrange that, when we get home then." He replied stroking her back.

"Be careful." Louise said seriously.

"I will and don't worry. I'm alright." He replied before she kissed him.

- OOO - Present - OOO -

They walked through the corridors quietly. It was adamant that they did not alert the whole facility, to their presence at once. They had no idea how many frogmen where there and it could be possibly catastrophic, if some of them got lose. Michael had informed them that security would probably be low and he had been right. It seemed that whatever money had been poured into this operation was limited. It could also be that they used the frogmen as security. Perhaps that was why so many of them had been released? Walking down the corridors and into the rooms, they manage to arrest the few scientists they found without any trouble. There were also some security details, but a special unit managed to take them out as well. Johan had decided to make this attack at a late hour so that there would be the fewest casualties. They were hoping to find information enough, about the people who worked there and not currently present, to arrest them quietly afterwards. Agents were standing ready for that task as well. By getting information from the ones they had already arrested, they found out that Musgrove was still in the building. They quickly found the lab, where she was supposed to be. Abe kept himself collected, though his heartbeat was racing out of control. Seeing tanks with amphibians filled his mind with unpleasant memories, but he tried to ignore it. They reached the lab and Abe put his hand on the door to assess the number of life forms.

"One conscious and ten in stasis." He whispered to Johan who nodded.

Johan made a sign to the agents and they entered as a group. Musgrove was standing besides one of the tanks.

"**Dr. Musgrove you are under arrest! Put your hands into the air and stand still. If you surrender peacefully you will not be harmed.**" Johan said loudly.

Musgrove mumbled something that none of them could make out and suddenly nine of the ten tanks opened and the frogmen came out. The bright light fortunately confused the amphibians, but it was only short lived. All the agents started shooting franticly as the creatures came closer at terrifying speed. The one closets launched its tongue and it embraced one of the agents. Abe shot at it and took out both eyes. The creature shrieked in agony, but still as is twisted and turned in pain it did not let go of the agent. Some of the creatures were coming up close, while others were held at a distance by the firing were spitting acid mucus, from the looks of it. As Abe heard the sound of agents reloading their guns, he found himself wishing that they had brought Liz. They were losing this battle. Suddenly Abe saw Edith standing in the middle of the room, looking at him with fear and devoted love. Abe's heart ached at the sight.

"**Abe! Keep firing!**" One of the agents shouted and Abe looked at Edith who nodded. Instantly Abe knew what was going to happen, but couldn't quite explain why he knew.

"**Stay away from the water!**" Abe shouted and the agents looked confused for a moment.

The water from the tanks spread under the frogmen, who had been held at a distance by the firing. The cables powering the tanks were suddenly torn apart and found their way to the water electrocuting four of the beasts. Now with a fewer numbers of targets it seemed that they were able to get a hold on the situation. One of the frogs jumped in front of Musgrove's husband as the agents was firing at it. One bullet hit the last tank and the glass cracked.

"**NOOOO!**" Musgrove cried out in agonizing pain.

The glass shattered and out fell her husband, the tubes keeping him alive broke and the body was flooded out onto the floor. He lay motionless and Abe determined that he had died instantly. Concentrating their firepower they finally managed to kill the creatures, but two agents had died so far. As the last one fell to the ground Abe looked up and saw Musgrove kneeling over the body of her dead husband. Tears were streaming down her face and flashes of Edith's face came rushing through his mind. He felt true sympathy for the woman, who had risked everything to save the man she loved. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun.

"**Look out!**" one of the agents screamed, but Abe knew that they were not the ones, who were threatened.

Musgrove put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Her head landed on the chest of her deformed husband, her eyes still wide open and lifeless. The blood ran from her temple, down her face, where it mixed with her tears, before covering the amphibian.


	19. Chapter 19 Oannes Remnants

Oannes remnants

Louise was pacing back and forth outside the truck. She had heard of three casualties and two deaths. They had heard no names and her heart was almost crying out in fear all on its own. Her sweaty hand kept going to the gun strapped to her leg and her legs aching to run, as the adrenalin pumped through her veins. She damned herself for promising Abe to stay away. How could he ask that of her, when he was risking his life? She looked in the shadows and her blood ran cold, as she saw Edith starring at her, with ghostly tears streaming down her face. There was so much hurt and anger in those eyes and in many ways rightfully so. But right now there was also a hint of fear? Was Edith going to try and attack her? Get revenge for stealing her husband? Had Abe died and she was waiting for him? Louise felt like she had been punched in the stomach, as the air left her lungs and her heart hammered in her chest. Louise then saw people coming out of the building and she ran towards it. She almost cried out with relief, as she saw Abe and she threw herself into his arms. He embraced her and held her close, as she was trembling.

"It's over dearest, I'm fine." Abe said soothingly into her hair, while squeezing her a little.

"Don't **ever** ask me to sit by, while you are in danger again!" She said sternly still holding onto him.

"I won't make a promise I can't keep, but thank you for keeping yours." He said softly.

She didn't reply, but merely closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling the way his body felt, while holding her. They stood there for a few moments, her standing on her toes with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and him embracing her waist. They were in the way, actually, but Abe could feel that she needed this. More than he had realised. He lifted her and stood aside so that the agents could pass them. He suddenly found that there was another reason than his welfare, for this behaviour.

"You saw Edith... Did she hurt you?" He asked with concern and pulled away slightly.

"No... I just wish I could help her and this haunting would stop." She replied in a low voice. Abe pulled away and looked down at her.

"She isn't haunting you, dearest. She is haunting me." He explained.

"Because, she wants Caul back." Louise replied with understanding and Abe nodded.

"Agent Moran, we are going to search the building now." One of the agents called.

"Yes, I'm coming." Louise replied and let go of Abe.

Abe looked at Louise walking away and into the building, but a shiver ran down his spine, when he saw Edith hiding a little further away. He walked towards her calmly and as he stood in front of her, she looked up at him with adoring eyes.

"Did I please you, my darling?" Edith asked looking up at him hopefully.

"Thank you, Edith. But you should not do things simply to please me. For once you should do what is best for you. Please let go." Abe said softly looking down at her.

"Let what go? Everett I don't understand." She said with confusion.

"I am not the man you married. I am so sorry, that you did not receive the love you deserved, but you have to let go of Caul... of me and move on." He replied just as softly and kindly.

"You promised you would find a way for us to be together always. You found it and I am not letting go of you." She said as if it was a loving promise, as tears were streaming down her face.

"I'll make you happy, you'll see." She said with love and denial, as she started to disappear.

"Edith wait..." Abe tried, but she was already gone.

"Who are you talking to agent?" Johan asked coming from behind him.

"I was talking to my w... Edith." He replied and again his mind had trouble grasping why it insisted on using the term "wife". About both Edith and Louise.

"I see... We can look into finding a way to help her, when we get back to the bureau. In the mean time, next week there are some underwater ruins we should explore and I want you to..." Johan began.

"No Johan, I am done with the field. I left the bureau for a reason and I am not doing this anymore. Feel free to seek my counsel, but no more missions." Abe said firmly.

"Abraham, reconsider..." Johan tried.

"No, you saw her face. I can't keep doing this to my w... fiancé. I have other priorities, I'm sorry my friend." Abe said determinedly and walked away.

"Abraham?" Johan called and Abe turned. "I understand." Johan said in a kind voice and Abe gave a nod as thanks.

- OOO -

Louise walked through the different labs and only one seemed to be filled with about twenty stasis tanks. Louise was no doctor or genetic researcher, but she guessed from the equipment they used that they were manipulating with their genomes, which made sense, as she remembered her conversations with Dr. Musgrove. Louise was thankful that this was not the room Musgrove had been in at the time, because then the chance of the team getting out alive would have been nonexistent.

"Louise, you have got to see this. The found another lab." Michael said wide eyed standing in the doorway beckoning her with a finger.

She followed Michael to a different lab and she was shocked, when she looked around. They had not only been trying to transform humans into frogmen, they had been breeding them. Around them were about twenty small tanks that looked like maturation chambers. In each were foetuses in different stages of their development and they looked very different. Some looked like frogs, others like humans and some like mixtures between the two. Suddenly Louise saw some agent cut the power to ten of the chambers.

"What the hell are you doing?" She roared and the agents looked at her with surprise.

"Turn them back on **now**!" She said sternly, but when they failed to react, Michael ran over and did it instead.

"You may have killed them!" Michael scolded and Louise went to the tanks and the monitors unfortunately confirmed that they had died. Louise shook her head.

"They are just monsters." One of the agents argued with condescending demeanour.

"I don't care if you thought they were made of **marshmallow**! They were alive and you killed them, because of your ignorance." Louise replied in an angry voice.

"And what would you have us do? Leave them here and wait for them to become the things we saw in the other room?" The other agent spat.

"It was not your decision to make." Louise said calmly, but anger still evident.

"They killed two of **ours**! Or perhaps **human** lives don't matter to you." The agent retaliated with a knowing smirk.

"That's enough. Go get Dr. Krauss and Dr. Sapien." Michael remarked calmly.

"Who are you two, to order us around?" The first agent said crossing his arms.

"We are the engineers responsible for removing this equipment and we need to discuss this situation with Dr. Krauss. You don't have authorisation to touch this equipment, so I suggest you get going before I report you." Michael said in a low growl and reluctantly the agents walked away.

Louise kneeled down and looked at the maturation chambers trying to get an idea of, how they worked. She avoided looking at the foetuses. Michael came over next to her.

"This looks like something from a bad sci fi movie." He said looking at the chambers.

"Regretting I got you this job?" Louise asked with a smirk.

"**Never!** This is fun, in a creepy, bone chilling kind a way." He smirked and Louise chuckled.

Looking at her, Michael wondered if it would have made a difference, if he had met her first. He heard someone clear his throat and saw Abe looking at them from a few feet away. Michael blushed slightly and shifted uncomfortably. Abe had to see the way he had been starring at Louise and Michael knew that Abe had to be a little jealous. Michael had provoked that jealousy himself, after all. Worst of it all was that in this case, the jealous boyfriend would know you were crushing on his girlfriend. No chance in hell, that he would be able to deny it. And though he seemed calm, sedate and friendly, Michael was pretty sure pissing him off would be bad. Abe's eyes then turned to the chambers and from the way he paused, Michael guessed he was as surprised as them.

"Half of them were killed by the agents." Louise said quietly not looking at Abe or the chambers.

Michael saw the softened expression on Abe's face and he didn't seem to be offended by her cold behaviour. Abe must have known something that Michael didn't, because Abe kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Do you want to leave, dearest?" He asked quietly.

"No, it's alright. It seems we have some hard decisions ahead of us... or rather Johan does." She said calmly.

"We will have to turn off the adults chambers. They have tampered too much with their genes, most of them are brain dead and the rest are suffering from cellular degradation." Abe replied and Louise closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Michael would swear that she was trying not to cry. He had never seen her cry.

"That leaves these guys then." She stated calmly, but even so Abe pulled her into his arms.

"None of this is your fault." He said in a low loving voice. She looked up at him with a small smile and stroked his cheek, before standing up.

"**Mien God!**" Johan exclaimed as he came in the room.

"How many are there?" He then asked.

"Eighteen, but those two jerks killed ten of them." Michael said with contempt.

"Do we know what they were trying to achieve?" Johan asked.

"Just a moment." Abe replied and went to the computer.  
Michael was about to suggest cracking the security code for him, but of course a psychic of Abe's level did not need it.

"**Neat!**" Michael exclaimed with a grin, as Abe entered the correct password effortlessly and Abe chuckled.

"Hmmm... it would seem that they used my genetic structure, as a template and tried to recreate it. They have been created using different methods, but it seemed they used the eggs from the amphibians. They have manipulated with their DNA, trying to make it more human. This is impressive work actually, they were way ahead of any cloning or genetic reconstruction I have seen." Abe explained.

"To bad they were morally impaired." Louise remarked sarcastically and Abe reached for her hand stroking it.

"Well, we will take their research back to headquarters, but what do we do with all of these?" Johan asked considering the implications.

"It is likely that they are suffering from many of the symptoms of the adults. If we bring them back, we will be able to confirm it." Abe replied.

"Is it possible to move these without cutting the power?" Johan asked Michael and Louise.

"It should be possible, yes. It will take some hours to prepare though." Louise replied.

"Very well, then that is settled. I will let Washington decide what happens to them if anyone lives." Johan remarked.

"I'll go inform the others. Are you coming Louise?" Michael asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there." She answered, as Michael walked out the room.  
Johan was talking to some of the agents, when Louise looked down at Abe with a fearful expression.

"Can you tell me what they used my material for?" She asked and Abe tried to find it.

"From what it says here, your blood was used for transfusions, to see if the frogmen were genetically comparable with humans. The tissue samples have been used for reference." Abe said looking up at her and she breathed with relief.

"If you find any of mine, please destroy it." She requested and he nodded with understanding before she left.

Abe looked around the room and he felt a chill to the bone. This was what the Oannes Society had been willing to do in the name of science. Kidnapping and experimenting on people against their will. Creating foetuses and experimenting on them. Abe could not bear to tell Louise, but it had always been the researchers plan to kill them, when they were fully grown. They were made only for the purpose of study and were created with the purpose of harvesting their blood and cells. Abe felt disgusted. There was no doubt in his mind that Caul would have gone along with this plan. Louise was right, Abe really was a completely different person from Caul.

- OOO -

Michael, Louise and Abe were travelling back in one of the trucks monitoring the stasis chambers. The interior of the truck was made for such purposes. Lots of lighting a table and shelves that was secured so what was placed on them did not fall off. There were also two bunks at the end of it. Louise had been studying the design plans for the small tanks. She was consciously not starring foetuses and kept herself occupied. Abe was getting worried about her. She had been awake for over twenty four hours and she was struggling with all the moral implications, of what they had to do. She had been asked to turn off several stasis tanks and killing the amphibians (who had once been human) in them. There had been nothing they could have done for them. No way of reversing it and they had already been terminally ill. She had been asked to euthanize them as an act of mercy. What she had been asked to do would normally be considered a felony and her heart was breaking, because she felt so helpless. Abe walked up and sat next to her caressing her back.

"You should get some rest, dearest." He said softly.

"So should you." She remarked with a small smile.

"You're right. You could join me. I am sure if can both fit." He replied with a small smile.

"I just want to finish this. Please go get some rest. You have had a far more trying day than I have." She smiled.

Abe wished that he wasn't as exhausted as he was. That he could stay up with her, but when they returned to the bureau, it would be many hours before he could get some rest, where as she would be of duty almost immediately.

"Alright, but get Liz to pick you up. I don't want you to drive home, when you are this tired." Abe said softly before kissing her cheek and she nodded in responds.

Abe went to lie down and several minutes pasted before Louise looked up from the research. Michael was standing starring at the tanks again. He had done that every few minutes it would seem. Going close to them and starring at them with fascination. Eventually it got on Louise's nerves.

"Would you **stop** doing that?" She hissed.

"Come on, Louise. It's not every day you get a look like this into a womb." He replied still studying it intensely.

"You are beginning to creep me out." She remarked looking down again.

"Don't tell me you are not curious. These could be a close approximation of what your kids will look like." Michael smiled.

"I am not having children." Louise replied still not looking up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you couldn't..." Michael tried to apologize.

"It is not that. I just don't want children." Louise replied calmly.

"You don't? But when I saw you at that party, it seemed like you love kids." Michael said unable to hide his surprise.

"I do, that's not the problem." She replied.

"Then what is?" Michael asked and she sighed.

"You saw how these agents reacted back there. You saw how Liz and Red have to hide their children from the world. The world is cruel enough to a human child and even worse to a nonhuman. Then there is the underworld, but those people treat me with as much suspicion as we do them. My child would be alien to both worlds. It would be alone. And the day that I am no longer here, who is to say that it won't end it in a lab, being treated like these poor souls." Louise replied with sadness, gesturing at the tanks.

"That would never happen. Louise, you might not realize it, but you are cherished by everyone around you. Humans and other races. I am sure that your kid would be as wise as its mom, as intelligent as its dad and just as brave as both. With your foul temper, no force in the world would be able to make it do anything it doesn't want to." Michael smiled trying to cheer her up.

"I did not want children before, because I didn't believe that the world would be worthy of them. That has not changed. Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but I will not risk a child's life on your well meant believes." She smiled and stood up. As she walked past him she gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and went to lie down next to Abe, who moved to lie on his side, so that she could cuddle up against him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No need, I understand." He replied kissing her temple.

Abe heart was aching. Not because she did not want a child, he had known that for a while. He was aching because everything she had said was true. As he felt her warmth up against him, he began to agree with everything she had said. They had each other and needed nothing else for them to be happy.

- OOO -

Back at the bureau all the stasis tanks were now in a lab. Abe was the one monitoring them and making sure that everything was as it should be. Unfortunately he discovered that their genes had been played with. Enzymes had been forced into their system to try and enhance brain function and improve the immune system. They had not been bred to live a long life. This meant that the chance of any of them surviving was practically nonexistent. After what Louise had pointed out earlier, Abe found himself believing that it might be for the best. They had no parents and no one in the world that would wish them well. Even with the new ethical code they would likely end up as test subjects. As for keeping them alive, Abe could do nothing. To survive they needed the enzymes and the likelihood of him being given permission to administer it, was as low as their chance of surviving. Abe felt his heart getting heavy. All of this had seemed so pointless. Maybe at least some of what the researchers had found out would be able to help them, make new medicines and maybe even help cancer patients like Mr. Musgrove. Within a few days most of them had died and the rest close to death.


	20. Chapter 20 Edith's Legacy part I

Edith's Legacy Part I

After a week the bureau had managed to find all the scientists and researchers that had been involved with the Oannes society/researchers. Langford was back in Washington, but he was impossible for them to touch. Accept for Louise and Michael's meeting with him, there was not enough evidence to arrest him. Johan however, made sure that they would keep an eye on him in the future. Johan had heard of the conversation between Louise and Manning, but Manning seemed to have a new respect for her. Probably because, the people in Washington had been impressed by her initiative, which had raised another question. Her future career. Johan had great hopes for her and he was now looking at his knew suit. It was black and everything had been made easier for him to access. Both she and Michael had ideas for its further improvement over time. Johan walked past the lab, where Abe was currently going over the research the Oannes scientists had done. It all seemed pointless somehow and it had given his friend a lot of grief over the past six months. It was no wonder that Abe did not want to do this anymore and Johan hoped that his future would be easier. Johan thought of his love. He had fallen in love with the ghost of another man's wife. In an attempt to find her, in the beyond, he had been in a meditative state, when an unknown phenomenon occurred. His body was killed, but his spirit was still bound to this world. This made Johan's thoughts jump to Edith. That poor woman had lost a husband, who she loved so dearly and was still trapped here unable to let go. Even after death she was determined to make him happy and please him in every way possible. Edith had been the one to tell Johan, who Abe had once been. Johan had not informed Abe that he knew. He figured Abe had no interest in people knowing and Johan would respect his friend's wishes.

- OOO -

_She was sitting in the garden painting using the flowers as inspiration. She turned, when she heard one of the maids coming out the door.  
"Mr. Caul, ma'am." The servant made a curtsy and walked away. Caul looked at her with a fond smile._

_"Mr. Caul, a pleasure. I am sorry, but my father is not home at present. You find me all alone here this afternoon." Edith said politely._

_"It wasn't your father I came to see and I thought we had agreed you would call me Everett." He smiled and sat down next to her._

_"We did, though if you don't mind me asking. Why Everett and not Langdon?" She asked curiously._

_"Langdon was my father, so I was called Everett. But I did not come here to discuss my first name, but rather my surname." He replied looking intensely at her._

_"Your surname?" Edith asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes... you see I was hoping that you might become very fond of it. That you might even want to consider it yours." He said warmly his eyes never leaving hers. Her breathing increased and she could feel herself blushing._

_"I..." She tried, but words failed her._

_"Edith Howard, would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?" He smiled taking her hand and she felt herself trembling._

_"Yes." She smiled shyly. He leaned forward placing a necklace around her neck with a saphire pendant, before giving her a soft kiss._

Abe awoke as he felt Louise kiss him softly on his cheek and down his neck. He felt himself smiling though he was tired. He embraced her and expected her to cuddle up against him as she usually did, but instead she kept focussing on kissing him. He looked at the time and realised it was only just passed 3 am.

"Dearest, don't you have to work in the morning?" He smiled, but she straddled him and claimed his lips. Her kisses became heated as she went lower.

"I missed you." She said in a low voice and Abe chuckled.

"I have been here the whole time." He pointed out.

"And yet it feels like an eternity has passed." She replied and Abe could only hum in reply, as her soft kisses kept teasing his skin. He felt her hands beginning to remove his shorts and he found himself wondering what had inspired this sudden desire. He took her wrists gently.

"I would love to, but you have to get up in the morning and I am too tired." He said in a kind voice. She looked almost horrified as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Let me grant you a son, my love." She said pleadingly.

"What?" Abe exclaimed, with his eyes wide opened and sat up.

"You do want a child, don't you?" She asked softly.

"Well... yes, but I understand that you don't and we don't have to." He said trying to understand this conversation despite of his tired mind.

"I want to." She replied with certainty.

"Alright, but we should talk about this in the morning then." He said lovingly, his heart bursting because of her change of heart.

"Don't push me away darling." She replied and kissed him. His heart stopped at this endearment and his stomach turned in on itself. He grabbed her hands and pushed her away.

"No, please tell me you didn't." He said horrified getting out of bed and looking at her.

"I'll make you happy, just as I promised I would." She replied sitting in the middle of the bed observing him.

"Edith please let go of her. I beg you." Abe pleaded in a broken voice.

"No, this was not supposed to be like this. You should love me not her. I accepted that you love her and now I have made sure that you can have us both." Edith insisted standing up and holding onto him desperately.

"I am not Caul, Edith. I know that you think I am, but I'm not. I am sorry that he did not love you as you deserve, but try to understand. I'm Abraham and I love Louise. I was never married to you, I have only been with her." He tried to explain softly.

"Please my darling, we belong together. You know this, so why do you resist? You look different, but can you honestly tell me that nothing is the same. Do you not still thirst for knowledge? Are you still not fascinated by the occult? Do you not still desire a child?" Edith argued and for a moment Abe was confused.

"Let her go. I will do anything you want. Just let her go." He begged looking down into Louise's eyes.

The mischief and determination that usually filled them had changed. The woman looking up at him was completely depended upon him. She needed him in the way that he had so often desired Louise to. Her eyes were filled with nothing but devotion and unspoken pleas. It was strange, because even though this was a body he knew as well as his own, it was obvious now that it was a completely different person. Her demeanour was different, as was the way she carried herself. As she was considering his words suddenly a flare of hope entered her eyes.

"Come home and we will be together. I will meet you there." Edith smiled up at him and Abe felt all her emotions and thoughts, before she left.

Louise's body collapsed and Abe managed to catch her. He lifted her into his arms and placed her back in the bed. She was heavily asleep, her body exhausted from what had just happened. He tucked her in and for minutes just sat next to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry my love." He whispered kissing her once more. She stirred and looked at him.

"Is everything alright love?" Louise asked sleepily.

"Everything is fine. I have to leave in a few minutes and I don't know when I will be back." He replied, stroking her cheek.

"I thought you had stopped doing fieldwork." She said still half asleep.

"So did I... I love you." He said kissing her again.

"I love you too. Be careful." She smiled and closed her eyes already drifting off to sleep again.

With a heavy heart Abe stood up and got dressed. He turned to look at Louise, who was lying on her side with her hand resting on his pillow. Abe's heart ached, as he saw the engagement ring on her finger. He forced himself to turn and walk away.

- OOO -

Abe had finally reached Rhode Island and was now on his way to the house were Caul used to live with Edith. It was build near the sea and had been it was Caul who had paid for it being built. Ever since Edith's suicide it had stood empty, since there had been no heir to claim the property. It was large and had undoubtedly been beautiful once. He parked the car and went into the house. Everything was broken, the wood rotten and was covered in dust and spider webs. It was creaking awfully whenever the slightest breeze pasted by. Abe wondered how it could still be standing, since the winds coming from the sea was usually strong. He walked up the stairs and with each step he took he became more anxious. Upstairs he observed the pictures and painting on the walls. He stopped, when he saw a picture from their wedding. Edith looked very pretty, but a bit foreign, standing next to the man old enough to be her father. He heard a noise coming from one of the rooms and hesitantly walked towards it. He opened the door and looked into a room filled with bookcases and books, which had been neglected for centuries. The windows and furniture was covered in old sheets, with a huge amount of dust on them.

"You came." A soft voice said and as he turned everything around him changed.

Everything looked new and well kept. The furniture looked polished and the books looked like they were in prime condition. In the middle of the room stood Edith, looking as pretty as ever. Her hair was placed in a neat bun low in her neck and embracing her face were brown curls hanging down. She was wearing a deep blue dress matching her eyes. She smiled brightly and went forward and took his hands. As he looked down he saw his human hands. He should be surprised, but he wasn't. These were his hands.

"Everett, my darling. You came." Edith smiled.

"Of course I did." Though, as he answered he could not remember what brought him there.

"And you can stay here with me forever. We can be happy like we always wanted to be." She said hopefully.

"Yes." He replied stroking her cheek fondly.

- OOO -

Louise was sitting outside on the deck watching the ocean deep in thought. It had been three days since Abe had left in the middle of the night. She cursed herself for being so tired and not asking, where he was going or what he was doing. He hadn't even called to say if he was alright or not and she had not been able to reach him. There had been cases before, where he had been so busy, that answering her calls had not been a priority and she understood this. It was just strange to her, that he had been so adamant last week, about not wanting to do more fieldwork and now he was already away again. For the time that she had known him, she had not known him to change his decisions so randomly. Then again he did have a tendency to want to please people. Perhaps Johan had asked him and he had been unable to refuse. But she had heard nothing about it at work. Then again she was hardly to be informed of every mission. She heard the door open and saw Liz coming outside with to mugs. She handed one to Louise.

"Thank you." Louise smiled.

"You are welcome. You seem troubled. Want to talk about it?" Liz asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm just worried that I haven't heard from Abraham." Louise admitted.

"I understand, but I'm sure he is fine. If something had happened Johan would have contacted us." Liz tried to comfort.

"Yes, you are right. It's just... the past months haven't been easy and after what happened last week we haven't talked much." Louise replied taking a sip of her cup.

"Did you have a fight?" Liz asked truly concerned.

"No, but I think that I am disappointing him... hurting him even." Louise admitted in a low voice.

"Because, he wants kids and you don't." Liz stated and Louise looked at her with surprise.

"Red, is terrible at keeping secrets... from me at least." Liz smiled.

"I can't believe he would discuss it with Red and not with me." Louise said with a hint of hurt and anger in her voice.

"Perhaps, he needed someone else's perspective. He probably knows how you feel about it and it is a sensitive topic." Liz offered and Louise nodded.

"How do you do it? Are you not afraid of what will happen to the twins?" Louise asked.

"Constantly. They were not planned you know. When I first found out my feelings were so torn. But when I finally came to terms with it and told Red, it seemed to become easier. It's not easy, being who we are, but we will be able to teach our children, what we have learned. Hopefully that will shield them from some of what we went through. And sometimes you meet that stranger, like the professor, that understands and is willing to see past it. Even love you because of it. I never thought they would have that, but it seems that I was wrong." Liz smiled and took Louise's hand and squeezed it fondly. Louise smiled in responds.

"Come, let's go inside. It's getting chilly." Liz suggested and Louise followed her inside.


	21. Chapter 21 Edith's Legacy Part II

Edith's Legacy Part II

He was resting on the couch reading a book, with Edith sitting on a pillow on the floor resting her head in his lap. He reached down with his hand and ran his fingers through her hair and released it from the hairclip. Releasing her dark curls from their bondage and let waves fall down, spread over her shoulders and down to her waist. It was so smooth and tantalizing to the touch and she sighed with pleasure, as he kept enjoying the softness of it.

"Isn't this lovely, darling?" She asked with a contended sigh.

"Yes, my dear." He said fondly and she beamed with happiness at the endearment.

"I think I could stay like this forever." He sighed closing his eyes and a smile forming on his lips.

"We will my darling." Edith replied.

They heard nothing and saw nothing beyond their dream. Their life together. Not the house creaking terribly, as the strong wind was howling. Not the waves clashing against the cliffs and the rain beating against the old windows. They saw only love, happiness and contentment.

- OOO -

They were sitting around the table having dinner, talking and arguing as they always did. Though, one member of the family was unusually quiet. She was sitting biting her lip, deep in thought.

"Trevor, stop feeding the cats at the table." Liz scolded.

"But he looks so hungry." Trevor argued.

"Are you kidding? If that cat gets any bigger it will be dragging its stomach along the ground." Red stated and Trevor grumbled.

"Louise, can I play with your make up later?" Sarah asked.

"Sure." Louise answered absentmindedly.

"No you can't." Liz corrected and looked at Louise with concern, who didn't seem to notice any of it.

"Look at this." Red said in a low voice looking at his children and with his forked took food of Louise's plate without her noticing.

"Reeeed..." Liz said with a disappointed frown and the children were giggling.

"Hey squirt!" Red said loudly and pulled Louise from her thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry." Louise smiled sheepishly.

"Look, if you are that worried, give Johan a call. He will know if something's up." Red suggested and Louise gave him a smile.

"You are right of course. I'll do it after dinner." Louise said politely.

"Just go do it now." Liz said kindly and Louise gave a sweet smile, before leaving the chair and walking towards the library.  
A few minutes later Louise came out with her coat on and with a fearful expression on her face.

"Louise, what is it? You are as pale as a sheet." Liz said concerned.

"Abraham is not working on a case for the bureau. He is missing or he..." Louise hesitated to finish the sentence in front of the children.  
Red got up and walked towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure Blue didn't leave you. More than likely he out meddling with something and didn't want you to worry." Red said in a low comforting voice.

"I bet the idiot has. I am of to the bureau to talk to Johan. I'll let you know, when I know more." Louise replied and was on her way out the door.

"Squirt, have you brought your gun?" Red asked and Louise nodded before going out the door.

- OOO -

Louise couldn't remember ever walking down these halls this fast. Even the agent and various creatures passing her by were starring and that was saying in itself. She walked towards Johan's office with determined steps and didn't even bother knocking on the door before going inside.

"Louise... Please close the door and sit down." Johan said in a kind voice, but the usual cheerfulness was absent.

"Have you found anything?" Louise asked.

"We have been able to locate his cell phone. He is in Rode Island." He replied.

"Rhode Island? What the hell is he doing there?" She asked curiously and even thoughts of adultery entered her mind. She scolded herself in her head. She must really be concerned, if her thoughts made up something that ridiculous.

"According to the grid, he is in a house once owned by Langdon Caul." He replied with concern.

"Why would he... Edith..." She replied in a low voice.

"It is possible that she is trying to get her husband back."

"Husband? You know?" She looked at him with surprise.

"Yes, I had an unusual discussion with Edith. She strongly desires to get her husband back."

"But Abraham is not Caul. He might have been once, but he isn't any longer." She argued her heart beating fast and aching.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern.

"Of course I'm sure! I have seen Edith's memories and been with Abraham for a year. I am able to tell them apart." Louise replied angrily.

"And Edith was married to Caul for more than three years. She would be able to claim the same. All I know is that I overheard a conversation Abe had with Edith and he referred to her as his wife." He replied with sympathy.

"Why did he not tell me?... Never mind. I don't care who is right or wrong. Being somewhere with a ghost can't be safe." Louise argued, trying hard to ignore her feelings.

"You are right. It is possible that she has him in a trance of a sort. It could have made him very confused." Johan replied.

"Give him the location and I will leave now." Louise replied standing up.

"Not wise, we should get a team together." Johan reasoned.

"He has been gone for three days and I have no idea what had happened to him. I am not waiting for bureaucrats to get a team together. You can do that if you wish, but I am leaving now." She stated seriously.

"This is not wise agent..." Johan began.

"Look you can just give it to me or I can find out another way. Your choice." She stated seriously, but not in a resentful way. Johan sighed and handed her note with the location. Louise thanked him and ran out the door.

- OOO -

When Louise pulled up the house next to Abe's car she felt her heart ache. Why had he not told her that he had spoken with Edith? Why had he referred to her as being his wife? Why was he here now? Louise felt disquiet. A part of her mind argued that it was foolish to walk into an old broken house, with and angry, jealous ghost. One who saw you as its rival and had tried to kill you. Not to mention haunting the man you loved for several months. She should wait for back up. She was not trained to deal with things like this. No, but she knew this ghost better than anyone else and her heart begged her to run to Abe. She took a deep breath and stepped out the car. She looked up at the old house, which was now broken and truly fitted, any description of a haunted house. This was not helped by the fact that it was raining heavily and it was dusk. Even before she entered she could hear it creaking and wondered how it was still standing. She would have thought it would have given into termites and rot by now. When she walked inside, the roof was leaking heavily and was soaking the sheets covering the furniture and broken windows. She looked around and saw the dust and grime that covered everything. She noticed footprints in the dirt on the floor leading towards the stairs. Louise looked at the stair hesitantly and wondered if the wood was rotten. Though, the previous person seemed to have gotten up the stairs without any trouble. She felt uneasy and kept her hand on her gun. She didn't know why, it wasn't as if it would help against an angry ghost. It was strange for Louise to walk through this house. It seemed so familiar and as she looked at the pictures, her mind was flooded with Edith's memories. A particular large gust made the house creak even more, like an old man moaning and grunted in pain. As she ventured up the stairs, Louise knew exactly where she was heading. The footprints led to Caul's study. She swallowed hard and could feel herself shaking as she carefully opened the door. She gave a gasp of horror, as she saw Abe lying on an old couch with a corpse kneeling down next to him.

"What was that noise?" He asked and looked around, but seemed oblivious to Louise's presence.

"It was nothing my darling." Edith soothed.  
Louise wanted to scream and shout and run to him, but her cool mind told her to be cautious. She took a few steps towards them, but kept herself at a distance.

"Edith?" Louise said softly.

"You will **not** have him. He is **mine**." The corpse hissed looking at Louise and swiftly went towards her.

"He is **my** husband! He married **me**!" The corpse spat floating in the air towering Louise.

"I know Caul did and I know you loved him. Sweet Edith, this is not the same man. Caul was charming, confident, bold and dominant. The man you have here is nothing like that. This man is cautious, humble, lenient and even a little shy. He doesn't possess the qualities that had you drawn to Caul." Louise argued softly and for a moment Edith hesitated.

"No, he is **mine**. I **need** him and he needs me." Edith argued shaking her head.

"Edith I know you loved him. I know that you are in pain, but please let him go." Louise said pleadingly.

"What do you know of my pain? How do you know what it is like to lose someone? What it is like to have the love of your life taken from you?" The corpse hissed.

"I know because, you are taking my love from me now." Louise replied and a silent tear fell from her eye.

"Edith, are you coming my dear?" Abe called.

"Yes, my love." Edith said sweetly and turned to Louise."Hear that? He is calling for **me** not you." She stated before returning to Abe's side and taking his hand.

Louise felt tears fall from her cheeks and fell to her knees.

"Edith, please… I love him and you are breaking my heart." She pleaded in a low voice.

"You don't love him. You are not even willing to give him, what he desires." Edith spat.

"Who are you talking to, Edith?" Abe asked.

"No one. Don't worry yourself." She soothed.

"And you are not able." Louise replied softly and by the look on Edith's face it seemed as if she had hit a nerve.

"What is going on?" Abe asked sitting up.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Edith replied a little desperate.

"I heard someone. It was faint, but I heard it. Who were you talking to?" He asked standing up.

"Everett, please don't." Edith pleaded.

"What is it that you are hiding from me?" He asked a little confused, but not angrily or hurt.

"Abraham?" Louise said standing up again, but not moving towards him.

Abe noticed the sound, but whether he recognized it or not was harder to tell. He walked towards Louise slowly and stopped in front of her, but not making eye contact. He looked around confused and Louise reached out, placing her hand on his chin. Immediately his hand flew up and he placed it on hers. He turned his head slightly and looked as if he was concentrating. He then blinked and looked down at Louise.

"Why are you crying, dearest?" He asked concerned and she wrapped her arms around his waist and burrowed her face in his chest. As she gave a sob, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her damp hair.

"Shhh… it will be alright my love." He soothed in a low loving voice.

"**No**… no, no, no, no." Edith chanted and began to wail in agony.

Abe turned and suddenly everything that happened, the past few days, came back to him. He gave Louise a soft kiss, before turning around and walking slowly towards Edith.

"Edith, I am so sorry, but we can't live a lie. Either of us. Forgive me." He said softly.

"The truth brings nothing but misery." She said in low voice.

"This lie brought misery to others. What you stayed for was lost long ago. Please let go. For once do what is best for you." He replied softly kneeling down next to her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

The corpse looked at him and nodded. It crumbled underneath his touch and turned to dust and left was only the apparition of Edith. She smiled and for the first time it did not seem forced. She stood up and went towards the window and pulled away the curtain. The rain was still pouring and the wind howling.

"I always liked storms." Edith smiled and turned towards them and looked at Louise. "The world is more beautiful that we realize. I'm sorry I was not strong enough for it. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Louise said with a smile.

A bright smile formed on Edith's lips and with one final sigh the apparition seemed to blow away with the wind. Abe walked up next to Louise and embraced her. Louise looked up and gave a relieved sigh, as she gave him a small kiss.

"Now can we get out of here? I am starving and I am guessing you are as well." She stated releasing his hand and walking towards the door.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"There must be a pizza place that's still open." She mused and he walked after her.

"I am not exactly inconspicuous." He stated and she turned to look at him.

"For once I don't fucking care!" Louise replied before walking down the stairs and so many things about that statement made him chuckle. Her expression, the tone she used, the determined glare in her eye and the very crude language that normally never left her lips.

"Maybe we will make the front page." She laughed walking out of the house.

Abe ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. The rain was still pouring and they were getting soaked, but even so she leaned into him and turned in his arms.

"I'm sorry. She possessed you and I didn't know what else to do." He said in low voice.

Louise looked up at him with surprise, shock, worry and relief all at once. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave him a heated kiss, trying to relate everything she felt through it. He returned the kiss with equal passion, his hands roaming over her back feeling her clothes getting more soaked by the minute. Her lips were sweet, the rain drop running down their faces added moisture and made it feel as if he was drinking from her. When she began shivering from the cold, he pulled away and they were both breathing heavily. Louise gave a relieved chuckle and looked up at him.

"No offense, but I am getting tired of being haunted by your former lovers." She teased, pushing away her discomfort and distort feelings. Despite himself Abe managed to chuckle.

"So am I, but I have to put up with you working with Michael." He teased back and Louise chuckled.

"Fair point. Now, pizza." She smiled with mischief in her eyes, he loved so dearly and Abe couldn't help but claim her lips once more.


	22. Chapter 22 Abraham's Legacy

Abraham's Legacy

Abe walked into the engineering lab and for a moment just stared at Louise. He thought her adorable and tempting, when she was concentrating. She was standing leaning over her work, her cleavage slightly exposed by the V-shape neckline of her blouse, biting her lower lip as she was concentrating and her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. She was so concentrated on her work, she didn't notice him and for the moment he was content just watching her. Abe found himself wondering how Michael could keep himself in line as he did, working beside her every day. Eventually looking wasn't enough and he walked up and embraced her. She was a little surprised, as she was drawn from her thoughts, but smiled brightly up at him before kissing him. When she heard him release a trembled breath, she pulled away and looked up at him.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked.

"There is something I need to show you, dearest." Abe replied taking her hand.

He led her out the room. He was slightly nervous about what he was going to show her, as he had no idea about how she was going to react to it. He took her into the lab, where the small maturation tanks had been emptied. He could feel her pulse speed up and she was feeling very uncomfortable.

"Abraham, why are we here? You know how this makes me feel." She replied trying not to look around.

"I'm sorry, dearest, but there is something... someone I have to show you." He said in a kind voice. She looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Some of them survived?" She said hopeful. All this death had been hard for her, as she felt responsible for helping the researchers.

"One did." Abe replied, feeling a little hopeful as her eyes lit up.

He led her to the small tank and could feel Louise's relief. This gave her some peace and made some of the guilt retreat for a little while. He knew that Louise would do anything in her power, to make sure that this child would not suffer. Louise looked at the tank. In it was a little girl who looked mostly human, white skin and a human face and ears. However, when you looked closely you could see the webbed fingers and toes and just below her ears were small gills. Louise gasped as she walked closer and studied her.

"She looks almost human... why?" Louise asked looking at him.

"She was the newest experiment. As they were trying to improve humans, they made sure that only a limited number of the foreign gene code was activated." Abe replied.

"How old is she?" Louise then asked.

"About twenty three weeks." He replied and he saw her lost in thought.

"She is yours isn't she? That is why you needed to show me." Louise asked seriously.

"What if she is...?" He replied hesitantly looking at her. She smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Then I imagine you want to keep her and we will need to find somewhere to place the crib, until we build our house." Louise smiled brightly up at him.

He launched forward and kissed her passionately, which had her chuckling. Louise loved children and was only determined not to have them, because she was afraid. This child was already placed in the world and needed to be loved. In addition to that, after what happened with Edith it had left her wondering. Edith wanted so many things out of life, but got none of it. Louise and Abe had a chance for love and a family. Was it right to turn away from it, just because she was afraid? Seeing him now, how happy he was and how much he loved her, he could probably convince her to do anything. He pulled away breathing heavily.

"Thank you." He said in a low voice.

"You don't have to thank me for this. Of course we will keep her. I'm sorry that I made you doubt that I would agree to it." Louise said seriously. Abe looked down at her and she knew he was sensing her emotions and thoughts for something. He swallowed hard.

"You need to know something... She isn't mine." He said looking down on her.

"What?" Louise asked very confused. Abe took a deep breath.

"She is ours." He replied studying her expression.

"Ours? What do you mean ours?" Louise looked up at him with confusion.

"They used the samples they took from both of us to create her." Abe explained, already knowing the anger he would be facing. Not because of the child, but because he had been withholding this from her.

"What? But you told me that they only used my blood! You said that she was five months along and I was giving material only two months ago! **Shit**! They took eggs from me and you didn't tell me, you arse!" She almost roared at him and pushed his arms away.

"Dearest, please calm down." He said calmly.

"You **lied** to me, you bastard!" She cried, with fury and betrayal burning in her eyes.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her calmly. She didn't flinch, but just looked up at him with those eyes engulfed with fury. He praised himself lucky, that she did not have the same abilities as Liz, cause then he would have been on fire by now.

"I didn't know until a few days ago and you were struggling already. I wanted to wait until you weren't so broken. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I didn't want to place all of this on you at once." He said softly and she deflated more than she was willing to admit.

"I love you." He said softly stroking her cheek.

"I love you too." She admitted reluctantly, as a small smirk formed on her lips. Feeling that the worst of her anger had calmed, he kissed her softly.

"You are still a bastard." She stated with a smile, as she pulled away and he chuckled.

"I still don't understand. How can she be ours?" Louise turned in his arms and looked at the tank observing the little girl.

"They had found a way to make growth acceleration possible, in the amphibian genes. They managed to more than double the aging process, as long as they injected a certain enzyme into their system. Unfortunately this was also damaging their system. Many of the others had been subjected to this, far longer than she has. That is why she is still alive and they are not. She wasn't exposed long enough, for her system to be damaged." Abe explained and his heart swelled a little, as a sigh of relief escaped Louise's lips.

"How long will she have to stay in there?" Louise asked walking closer to the tank.

"Another three or four months. Since she is not receiving the enzymes, she will probably develop at the same rate as a human child. It's too early to tell though." He replied resting his chin on her head. He could feel her thoughts and answered.

"She was the only one with your genes. The others was created with the amphibians genetic material." He replied and could feel her relief.

"She doesn't look like I had expected our child to look like. I would have expected more of... well you." She said in wonderment.

"You mean blue skin and bald?" He chuckled.

"Yes, but she is bald." She replied with a smile.

"She won't remain that way. Bald I mean. As for the skin colour, if we had her by natural means, she would probably look different. Most of my genes have been made dormant." He explained. Louise walked closer to the tank and he followed her.

"Sorry sweetheart. Looks like you are stuck with my boring skin colour." Louise smiled.

"She is as beautiful as her mother." Abe said fondly stroking her cheek, earning him a blush.

"She is cute. How am I going to explain to my mother, that I am going to have a child in a few months without being pregnant? I wasn't even showing any signs of pregnancy, when I last saw her." Louise smiled shaking her head.

"You'll think of something. You can always blame me somehow." Abe replied, wrapping his arm around her waist and Louise chuckled.

"Edith." Louise said suddenly.

"Edith Moran." Abe nodded.

"You don't want her to have some of your name as well?" Louise looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"No, have you paid attention to my name? It's horrible." He said with feeling, which almost made it a sigh.

Louise chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, before kissing him. His hands travelled up and down her back pulling her closer, as he deepened the kiss. The kisses quickly became passionate and she gave a low moan. She realised, where they were and pulled away a little.

"It's almost unfair that we were cheated, from the fun of making her." Louise smiled against his lips.

"Perhaps we should try for one more, then." He teased.

"You know, I think you are on to something." She replied with a smile, before kissing him down his neck.

"I thought..." Abe began with widened eyes.

"You don't want her to be an only child, do you? But perhaps we should start with this one and see what happens." She smiled looking up at him.  
Abe felt his pulse speed up and his heart overflowing, as he claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

- OOO - Ten months later - OOO -

Louise was standing against the railing looking out on the ocean, where the summer sunset was reflecting on the water. This porch was her favourite part of the house and since it had only been completed a month ago, so it was still new to her. She smiled as she looked over at Red and Liz's house that was only 200 meters away. She turned around and looked into the living room through the large windows, that gave them a wonderful view of the ocean, when inside. To the back of the living room was Abe's tank. It had been placed so he could see into the living room, his study and kitchen. It also allowed him direct access to these rooms, as well as the bedroom upstairs. Inside was filled with about twenty guests and she had to smile, as she saw Edith sitting on her grandmother's arm. Michael was talking to Nayana and Louise could swear she was blushing. Louise's sister was helping Liz with something, while Red was showing something to her stepbrother, stepfather and Johan. Abe was talking to Pete and Joan, as Annie was playing with Sarah and Trevor. Louise turned again and closed her eyes enjoying the summer breeze. After a few minutes she heard the door open, but didn't turn.

"There you are, dearest. Our guests started to wonder were the bride went off to." She heard Abe's voice say and she turned.

He was caring Edith on his arm and she was resting her head against him. Her black hair with a blue shine spread over his shoulder and looking at Louise with her deep blue eyes, that almost made the irises black. She was sucking her thumb, while making small whimpering sounds. Louise had to smile. When Edith was upset, only her father was good enough. Not surprising since he would always know, what was wrong with her, without her having to speak. It would still be some time before she could form sentences and currently she was teething, so she clung to him more than usual.

"I heard a rumour that she eloped with one of the guests. Unfortunately he was terrified of her husband." She teased, before fake pouting.

"He has every reason to be." Abe chuckled, as he walked over to her.

"Just needed some fresh air. Are your teeth hurting, sweetheart?" Louise asked kissing Edith's forehead, as Abe stood next to her.

"Yes, but it is better today. She is mostly tired." Abe replied before kissing his wife.

"What on earth would we do if father wasn't psychic?" Louise sighed with a smile, stroking Edith's hair and Abe chuckled.

"You look tired. You should go lie down for a little while. I am sure they would understand." Abe said with concern.

"I'm fine, love. We are fine." Louise smiled and Abe placed a hand on the small bump on her abdomen.

"Yes, you are. I think she is asleep." Abe smiled stroking her abdomen.

"Probably. I bet she is a night owl and in a few months it will be hell to get any sleep." Louise fake pouted.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." He chuckled.

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one carrying her." She looked up at him cocking an eyebrow.

Abe turned to rest against the railing and he pulled Louise close with his free arm. He saw his own reflection in the window, standing with his daughter falling asleep on one shoulder and his wife resting her head on the other. He looked down at Louise and took her in beauty. She was wearing a white cocktail dress with a red pattern embroided on the top and her hair was up and in it she had a red rose.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing the top of her head and she looked up at him with a shy smile.

"And you look handsome." She smiled looking at him in his black suit and white tie. Abe smiled and kissed her.

"Hey are you guys coming? I want some cake." Red smiled standing in the doorway.

"Red!" Liz said in a loud warning voice and they could hear the guests laughing.

"We will be right there." Louise chuckled.

"I think we better get her to bed." Abe stated looking at his daughter.

"I'll do it." Louise smiled and took Edith into her arms.  
Abe wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked towards the door leading into the living room. He held her back at the door and kissed her.

"I love you." He said fondly.

"I love you too." Louise smiled giving him another kiss, before walking inside.

- OOO - Author's note - OOO -  
_  
This was the ending of the story of Abraham and Louise. I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to thank everyone for supporting this story. Your comments always made my day. I might be writing another Hellboy story soon, but in a different setting. This was so much fun to write and again thank you. Please let me know what you thought, so I can make improvements on the next story I write.  
Hugs Cowoline._


End file.
